A Return Journey
by Akilah Swiftblade
Summary: Being sent to a strange world once is ok, especially when your 9 and you can adjust. But being sent to Middle-Earth twice is unacceptable! Here is the extremely confused and messed up lives of Daisy and Anne. FULL OF FAMILY FEELS AND ROMANCE [Kili/OC] [Fili/OC] (my redo of so this is middle-earth?) (cover image is drawing done by my friend :3 )
1. Prologue-Into the Unknown

**Hi and I apologise for deleting 'So this is Middle-Earth?' but I felt the need to re-write in a way that I was more comfortable with, that and I wanted to make it more original than just two girls in Middle-Earth. I want them to have a history. So yeah I'm starting over and I hope you'll all enjoy it. There'll be no shifts in POV it's all in the third person. Please review, favourite and follow and also please take a look at all my other stories :) Anyway I want to thank all the loyal reviews, favouriters and followers of 'So this is Middle-Earth?' and I hope that no one is mad at me!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own anything except my OC's and the story idea. All the other rights belong to J.R. and Peter Jackson (the legends that we love) Oh and I don't own Puzzlewood it's an actual place in Gloucestershire and is awesome to visit!**

**Enjoy :) ….**

_**Prologue-Into the Unknown**_

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19...20! Coming ready or not!"

Anne skipped away from the large tree and set off in search of her friend. She looked around the large park of Puzzlewood. The vast amount of old trees provided excellent hiding places. There were nooks by the roots of the tree, hills to hide behind, not to mention up in the branches of the canopy above. Anne ran down the mud path, not caring that dirt was clogging around the edge of her old, batter, grey converses and on the edges of her jeans. The striped green and yellow jumper, round her waist, bobbed as she ran.

"Anne! Make sure you and Daisy be careful!"

"Yes Mum!"

Anne's mum laughed and shook her head as her dark-haired ran out of view. They'd been on holiday in Gloucestershire for a couple of weeks now. Just her, Anne and Anne's friend Daisy. The two 9-year old's absolutely loved the forest next to their holiday cottage. They'd played there everyday since they'd arrived, always coming back with mud in their hair and over their faces, grass stains on their elbows and knees. Daisy had even come back, one morning, with a large bruise on her cheek. When Anne's mum had told Daisy's mum about that, she had not been happy.

"DAISY?! Where are you?"

The young brunette girl looked around. She'd looked in all the normal places, but then it was Daisy and that blonde didn't choose normal places to hide.

"DAISY?"

Anne trudged around a bit more. A warm breeze floated through between the trees and Anne shivered as it grazed over her arms. A twig snapped behind her and her head whizzed round.

"Daisy?"

Silence followed until a squirrel scampered past and up a tree, nut in tow. Anne giggled and looked around.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A mop of messy blonde hair, dark jeans and red t-shirt landed on the brunette. Anne squealed as her best friend jumped on her.

"Daisy! Hahahaha no don't stop that tickles!"

Daisy sat on top of her friend and grinned triumphantly.

"Pinned ya!"

Her glasses were crooked on her face and she had a large smear of mud on her forehead. Anne laughed and rubbed her face with a grubby hand.

"Gerroff me Daisy!"

She the proceeded to shove her friend off, who then tumbled down the hill giggling. Anne followed her and rolled down the hill, catching Daisy's legs as she stood and causing the blonde to land on top of her back again.

"Hahahaha! That was really fun!"

"Yeah! Haha let's do it again!"

Daisy stood and brushed of her jeans, bending over to tie the laces of her trainers. Anne took this moment to jump on top her back and pushed the younger girl to the floor. Daisy landed on her stomach and the pair started laughing again. This soon started off a wrestling match which seemed to last a long while. Once they calmed down they looked about the trees. The day seemed to have flown by and the afternoon sun glowed orange as it descended westward. Anne sighed and Daisy adjusted her glasses so that they sat straight on her face.

"We'll have to head back now! Mum wanted us back for tea. It's sausages and beans tonight."

"Awww, but this was just getting fun!"

"But beans and sausages!"

Daisy pouted, but then they both heard the loud growl that came from her stomach and then the pair burst out laughing again. It appeared to be getting darker in the woods and they looked about. In the gloom, everything looked the same.

"Which way is it back?"

"Uh...this way...I think."

Nervously they held hands and set off up a hill. Daisy led the way and Anne trailed after her, clutching her friend's arm as if it were her life. They walked for what seem like forever when they eventually reached a clearing. Anne squeezed Daisy's hand.

"Where are we?"

The blonde shrugged. Anne could barely make out her silhouette in the dark. The sun had vanished very quickly, but they both refused to admit to the other about the bubbling fear within them.

"I dunno! It all looks the same!"

"Mum's gonna be mad at us!"

"I know. Anne..."

"Yeah?"

"'M scared!"

Daisy looked down at her feet and Anne gave her friend a hug. The faint light of the moon broke through the trees.

"So am I."

They looked about for something familiar.

"Maybe we should go this way..."

Daisy was just about to reply when a branch behind them snapped. The pair screamed and clung onto each other.

"What was that?!"

"Dunno!"

"A lion? A tiger? A bear?"

"They don't live in woods...I think!"

They scanned their dark surroundings and another branch snapped, some bushes rusted as well and the 9-year old's screamed again. Heavy footsteps trudged towards them and they backed into a tree. Anne hid her face in her friends chest and Daisy clenched her eyes shut, tears rolled down her cheeks. All of a sudden a light filled the clearing and seven bearded men tramped through the bushes. Both opening one eye, the girls squinted at the intruders. They were dressed really funny, wearing large furry coats and had lots of axes and swords. A few held torches and all peered at the girls. One with a large ginger beard marched forward, another with what looked like an axe in his head grunted. The ginger spoke.

"No Bifur! They're not Orcs! Just some girls!"

Murmurs erupted and the ginger barked in an odd language. The men silenced and one man walked forward past the ginger and knelt in front of Daisy and Anne. Anne hid her face in Daisy's t-shirt and Daisy went pale. The man had plaits in his long hair and a dark bushy beard, as well as a hat that made him look like a rabbit. He smiled at the girls.

"Now what are two lassies like you doing oot 'ere then eh?"

Anne tried to hide further and Daisy mumbled.

"Got lost..."

The man chuckled.

"Ah you poor things. What are yer names?"

Anne shook her head and mumbled.

"Mum says we're not allowed to talk to strangers."

The man raised a hairy eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well I'm Bofur...that's Gloin..."

He pointed at the grumpy red-head.

"Bifur is the one with the axe. That grey haired one is Oin and the others are Holis, Molis and Grolis! See now we ain't strangers..."

Daisy looked at them and Anne turned and stared at Bofur with large eyes.

"You have funny names!"

"Not really...what are you're names?"

"Daisy..."

"Anne..."

"Daisy and Anne? Odd dwarf names...who's yer Amad?"

Daisy blinked.

"What's an Amad?"

The men whispered and Bofur looked at the girls.

"Yer mum? Which dwarf is she?"

Daisy's nose crinkled as she frowned.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm the tallest in my class!"

Bofur chuckled.

"Really now? Does yer mam live here in Ered Luin?"

Anne shook her head and Daisy raised an eyebrow. Bofur sighed and walked over to Gloin. They murmured to each other and Anne started releasing her friend. Bofur walked over and knelt down again. He smiled again at the girls.

"Right you two. Come with me...we'll see if we can find yer mum!"

Offering both his hands the girls took them warily. He gave them a squeeze and chuckled.

"Take them to Thorin Bofur."

"Will do Gloin! See ya later!"

The trio walked away from the men and a silence fell. Bofur looked down at the muddy girls.

"Why do you all have beards?"

He looked to the dark-haired and brown eyed girl. He smiled.

"'cause we're dwarves lass! All dwarves have beards!"

The girls mumbled their 'ohs' and 'ahs' and then begun to question him further. Who was Thorin? Why did he live in such a funny named place? Why was Gloin grumpy? Why was he dressed so funny? To that he chuckled and replied that they were dressed more oddly than he was. They were a curious pair, he gave them that. Soon a light filled the way ahead and they burst out of the forest and onto a path. The girl's' jaws dropped as they looked at the mountains around them and towards the market town ahead. Bofur led them through the bustling crowds.

Lots and lots of people were behind stalls selling jewels, swords, food and all other kinds of stuff. There was people everywhere. Some were giants compared to Bofur and the girls. Some were around the same height. Daisy and Anne were amazed by the dwarf-women that they spotted. They marvelled their beards and asked lots more questions. Soon they reached the foot of a mountain and Daisy craned her neck to look to the top. Bofur chuckled and the large stone doors creaked open.

"Wow!"

"Look Daisy MORE ladies with beards!"

Some of the women stopped and cooed at the small girls, who then hid behind Bofur's legs with small blushes on their muddy cheeks. Leading them down hallways, past men in shiny suits (as Daisy called them) and through lots of big doors, they arrived in what Bofur called 'Thorin's Room'. Anne looked up at Bofur who was adjusting his hat.

"If Thorin is a king does he wear a crown?"

"No, he doesn't wear a crown?"

The blonde looked up.

"Why?"

"'cause he doesn't"

"Oh."

Bofur squeezed the pairs hands and led them towards where his king sat behind his desk. Dwalin, Dis, Dori and Balin were also in the room reading papers with bored interest. Large piles of papers were a mess around his desk and dark circles were under his eyes as Thorin studied a document when Bofur coughed.

"What Bofur?"

"M'lord this is Daisy and Anne. We found these lassies whilst out 'unting. They say that there mams don't live round these parts, also they have nae idea how tae get home."

The black haired man lowered the piece of paper and stood from his desk. The others that were in the room looked at the girls. Daisy shuffled behind Bofur and Anne frowned at the king. To them he looked even more grumpy than Gloin had.

"Daisy look he has a beard too!"

Daisy peeked from behind Bofur's legs and laughed.

"His is shorter than Gloin's but he looks more grumpy!"

"But that bald man has the biggest beard I ever seen!"

"What about that white beard? That's humongous!"

"OOH look Anne! That lady has a beard too!"

"She has a pretty beard!"

Dis got up and walked over smiling.

"Well aren't you two just the sweetest?"

Anne scrunched up her face.

"I'm not cute!...My mum says I'm a wee devil!"

Dis laughed and ruffled Anne's hair. Daisy smiled at the lady, she was nice. The white-haired old man got up and walked over.

"Not from here?"

"No Balin. Says they're from a place called Scotland."

The bald man huffed and growled.

"Never 'erd of it!"

Anne giggled at the bald man.

"What's so funny lass?"

"You talk funny!"

Dwalin blinked and Bofur and Balin tried to hide their smirks. The burly warrior went over to the small girl and glared softly at her. She held his stare with a sweet smile.

"You look funny lass!"

Anne giggled and Daisy walked over to Dori.

"What your name?"

The older dwarf smiled.

"Dori."

"Like my name! Dori and Daisy both have D's in them!"

Dis laughed and cooed the girls. Thorin rolled his eyes, he thought she was just like this round her own children.

"Aren't they adorable Thorin?"

"Yes Dis they're lovely...very nice!"

His sister slapped his chest and glared.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

The king flinched and lowered his eyes. He shot a glare at Dwalin, Balin and Bofur who all chuckled at the scolded king. Anne had now perched herself on Dwalin's knee and was stood tracing his tattoos on his head singing a weird song that went 'ABCDEFG...'. Daisy was standing by Dori's chair and was looking round the room. Her stomach growled and all eyes turned on her and her cheeks went red.

"Sorry!"

Dis smiled and ruffled her hair whilst Thorin looked exasperated. Dwalin was currently having his beard pulled by Anne and Balin was chuckling at him. Bofur lent on the desk.

"They'll need a place to stay till their parent's come a looking for them. I would say they could come with me, but I dinnae 'ave enough room fer two youngin's..."

Dis sighed.

"I would take them both as well, but I've already got my lads. Fili and Kili may be about their age but there isn't enough beds especially with Thorin in the house as well."

Thorin growled and looked to Balin.

"Well myself and Dwalin have room...I think maybe fer one."

At that Dwalin cried out as Anne slipped and her foot landed in a particularly sensitive area.

"Oops..."

Even Thorin couldn't contain his laughter as Dwalin's face went red and he glared at the girl. His eyes met her large warm brown ones and something inside melted when the little girl yawned and leaned her head on his muscular chest. Balin chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"Well we'll take this lass..."

Dori shushed him and gestured to the blonde girl who'd snuggled up on his lap and fallen asleep. Her fist was tightly knitted in his tunic. Dis smiled.

"Poor dears...they've had a tiring day!"

All the dwarves nodded. Dwalin stood with Anne tucked safely in his bicep. He held her so delicately.

"I'll get this one home!"

With that the warrior left the room, shortly followed by his brother who was wearing a smug grin. Dori too stood with the blonde, who'd woken at his movement, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Thorin nodded to him and the grey-haired dwarf led the little girl from the room. Bofur put his hat back on his head and sighed.

"Cute un's aren't they? Well I'll see ye lot tomorrow...we'll get Nori to make inquiries about their parents in the morn'n."

Thorin and Dis nodded and then it was just the two of them. The dwarrowdam looked at her brother.

"What if we don't find their parents?"

"I don't know."

The female huffed and folded her arms.

"Well you'd better come up with something because I don't think that we will find dwarves or men like them round here. Now I'm off so that poor Bombur can head home after babysitting my boys, I'll leave the light on for you."

Thorin mumbled an 'ok' and then his sister headed home. It wasn't until later and after much thought that he too headed for bed.

**Ok what did you think? Please review, favourite and follow! TTFN XX**


	2. Acceptance

**Ok I'm here again because me and my friend are totally ecstatic about this story and stuff! I should clarify that Fili and Kili (at this point) are in their mid-20s early 30s (mid-teens in our world), so when Dis refers to them she means their mental age as they're still gonna be a jokey and stuff. Anyway here we go again enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND THE STORY PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO TOLKIEN AND JACKSON! XD LEGENDS! **

_**Chapter 1-Acceptance**_

"Dwalin?...DWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNN!"

Heavy footsteps stopped at the door and the warrior poked his head through into the room.

"What lass?"

"I wanna go home...I miss my mum...where's Daisy?"

Dwalin sighed and scratched his beard and trudged to where the small brunette girl sat wrapped in the bedsheets. He sat down heavily on the bed and Anne shuffled up next to him and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed. Gently the bulky man put his arm round her and she wrapped her smaller ones around him. He blinked and looked down at Anne as she buried her face in his side and he felt himself smile.

"I know you want tae go home lass...yer mum must be missing ye too. As fer yer friend she went home with Dori and will be staying with him and his brothers..."

She looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"What are they called?"

"Ori who's a nice enough lad...and Nori who's well...Nori..."

The little girl giggled.

"All your names rhyme it's funny!"

Dwalin chuckled and ruffled the girl's short hair. Even though he'd only know her less than a day he was already growing fond of her.

"It's silly!"

"Oh really?"

The little girl yawned.

"Mhm...Dwalin?"

"Aye lass?"

"When can I go home?"

"I dunno lass..."

"Oh."

Dwalin sighed and the girl snuggled into his shirt. Then she gave him a small look before she moved and clambered onto his large knees and curled up. Dwalin stared before carefully wrapping his arms round her small frame. He rested his chin on her head.

"Dwalin?"

"Aye?"

"Why does your beard have beads in it?"

"That's fer another day."

She yawned.

"Oh...Dwalin?"

"Nighty night!"

"G'night lass...don't let the bedbugs bite."

"If they do use dynamite...Daisy taught me that."

Dwalin chuckled.

"Dwalin?"

"What?"

"Are you really a dwarf?"

"Aye I am...why do you ask?"

"Because to me you're a giant!"

The pair chuckled and Anne snuggled into him further.

"Dwalin?"

"Shouldnae you be trying to sleep?"

"Sorry..."

"...What were you gonna say lass?"

She yawned.

"Nothing."

"Ye can tell me lass...lass?"

He looked down and smiled, the lass had fallen straight to sleep. The warrior carefully laid the girl back down and put the covers over her. When he turned he saw his older brother standing by the door smirking. The smile fell off his face as he trudged pass.

"A word of this tae anyone and yer dead!"

"Dinnae worry Brother I'm not gonna tell anyone!"

"Ye better not. Your beard is at stake!"

Balin chuckled as his younger brother pushed passed him and went into his own room. The old dwarf cast a glance at the sleeping child and smiled warmly. He spoke quietly.

"Who knew it'd be a complete stranger who'd melt 'im?"

…

Daisy crept down the stairs. She didn't like waking up in strange places. Not knowing what the time was she'd lain awake for hours and nearly jumped out her skin when she heard the door slam. Now peeking into the kitchen she saw a funny haired man walk into the room. He was red-haired like Ori, who was real nice when she'd arrived and had read her a book to help her sleep, but he had grey eyes like Dori. She spotted something shiny glinting from the man's back pocket and tiptoed forward, whilst he got a drink, and slid it out gently. It was a small mirror. Daisy smiled and quickly went under the table when the man turned round.

"Hello?"

His voice was soft and mysterious. His beard was just as intricate as his hair and Daisy smiled. The man put his drink down on the table and felt in his back pocket. Daisy watched him go tense and he began looking around.

"Where is it? I can't 'ave dropped it!...Oh no!"

He was looking around when Daisy sneaked out the table with the mirror held tightly in her hand.

"Excuse me...is this what you want?"

The man whipped round and looked down at the little blonde. His eyes darted to the mirror then back to the wide blue eyes.

"Yes...but how did you get that?"

"Was in you pocket...I was just looking...sorry...my mum says I do that a lot..."

The man smiled and crouched. Daisy held out the mirror and the man took it gingerly. He chuckled and Daisy frowned.

"No one has ever stolen from ME before. Usually I do that to everyone else."

"Didn't mean to steal it...please don't tell Dori!"

Her eyes filled with tears and the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I ain't gonna tell my brother. I take it you're the Daisy that he's decided to look after?"

"Mhm."

Daisy wiped the escapee tears and then used her sleeve to wipe her nose. The man chuckled.

"Nori at your service."

Nori smiled and Daisy returned it. He stood and patted the girl's head and she giggled. He then cast a glance at the mirror and said to himself.

"Still cannot believe that she stole from me...funny."

He looked down at Daisy's wide and tired eyes. Smiling he held the mirror to her.

"Here ye go kid! Keep it for being the one who outdid me..."

Daisy squealed happily and took the mirror.

"Thank you!"

She ran and gave him a hug. A little stunned Nori watched the little girl bury her face in his side. Something inside him warmed and he smiled. Bending down he wrapped the girl in his arms and returned the hug. He then heard her yawn heavily in his ear and he chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"No!"

"Yes."

She yawned again and Nori laughed. He scooped up the girl who hid her face in his neck and yawned again. She mumbled into his ear.

"'M not sleepy."

Nori plonked down on an armchair and set Daisy down on his lap. She used his jacket as a blanket and closed her eyes. He chuckled and cast a glance to see Dori, in his night-clothes, leaning against the door-frame. There was a strange expression on his brother's face.

"Want me to take her from ye Nori?"

The younger brother shook his head and smoothed the girl's blonde hair.

"Nah, I got it covered."

…

Bofur walked into Thorin's study and folded his arms.

"Any news for the lasses families?"

The king lifted his head.

"None, there are no beardless dwarf clans anywhere, no families looking for a missing child anywhere in this area...it's like they're family-less...nobody has even heard of a Daisy or an Anne in this region...and these girls are too young to have travelled from anywhere else...it's strange."

"Well we cannae just turn 'em oot!"

Thorin glared.

"I wasn't suggesting it! Though people are asking questions about these girls. They don't blend in and I really cannot be done with people at this moment."

At that moment Dis burst through the doors. Thorin leant his head on the table.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

Dis looked to Bofur who shrugged and smirked. She then turned to her brother.

"Well?...Anything?"

"No, nothing no family no history!"

"Well that settles it then."

"What?"

"They'll have to stay here then won't they?"

Bofur grinned and Thorin growled.

"Thorin, they're children! Where else do they have to go?"

"Well the dark haired one..."

"Er name is Anne."

"Yes Anne is adamant that they're not dwarves so why don't they go to live with the Men in Ered Luin."

To that Thorin received a slap round the head.

"Ow!"

"Thorin they have to stay...besides Dwalin has already grown quite fond of little Anne over these past couple of days. Also Daisy seems to be becoming more and more fond of the Ri brothers."

Bofur chuckled.

"Nori 'specially which is a first!"

Thorin looked between the miner and his sister. He was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, they can stay! But Dis you need to take them to get some clothes! They need to blend in otherwise I'll have more questions."

Dis smiled and patted her older brother's head.

"Good boy! And don't worry I was already on my way to pick them up. Oh Fili and Kili said they'll be here later so I'm just preparing you, also can you tell them to be calm when they meet us in the market? I don't want them scaring the girls."

"Sure whatever Dis."

"Good. I'll see you later brother!"

With that Dis swept out of the room. Thorin looked at Bofur who was smirking.

"What is it Bofur?"

"Nout, just wasnae expecting ye of all people to be overpowered by a woman of all things!"

He chuckled and Thorin growled.

"She's my sister, I'm obliged to be like that for her. Besides she's always wanted daughters to faun over."

"Aye well the lassies are sweet enough."

"Dwalin has told me that, many a time."

"Didnae know 'e was a big softie!"

Thorin chuckled.

"Neither did I!"

Bofur shook his head before turning and leaving the king.

**WEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL what did ya think? Please review, fave and follow TTFN xx**


	3. Ered Luin

**Right here's the next instalment! I'm so glad of the positive reviews and a fellow author has made me cry (not by killing someone). Nimrodel626 (please read their stories) dedicated a one-shot called 'Sing Me To Sleep' to me as an early birthday prezzie! *cries with happiness and feels loved* I HAVE FWIENDS! XD Also I nearly cried at the way you all reacted to this story. I am happy that you like it more than 'So this is Middle-Earth?'. My friend and I feel it's more us and has an originality to it. Please keep doing what you're doing and review, favourite and follow my story...and (while you're at it) I'd love some more reviews and stuff for my other works (just see my profile for my other stories (if ya want)) Anyway thanks again! I dedicate this particular chapter to Nimrodel626 because you made me feel loved and may you pen be forever guided in a majestic fashion :) **

**DISCLAIMER-ONCE AGAIN I'D LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S. PETER JACKSON AND J.R. OWN THE RIGHTS TO EVERYTHING ELSE SO DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE I'M CLAIMING THEIR WORK CAUSE I AIN'T! XD**

_**Chapter 2-Ered Luin**_

Dis squeezed the two girl's' hands as they entered the market. It was very busy that morning and men, and dwarves, were bustling about; flogging their wares. They'd just left the tailors and the girls were now armed with various sets of jeggings, tunics, dresses and boots to provide a small army with. Also, to provide less tats, Dis had quickly braided Daisy's long blonde hair, as well as tying all that she could of Anne's short bangs. The girls tried to get a glance of everything as they walked through Ered Luin.

The dwarrowdam smiled and waved to the dwarves she knew, chatted with the friends she bumped into and , all the while, explaining to Daisy and Anne all the different trades in Ered Luin. The dark-haired girl seemed fascinated by the blacksmiths and waved when she saw Dwalin hammering the life out of a bit of metal. The bulky dwarf smiled and waved a meaty hand. Dis chuckled when she saw the little girl's face light up by the gesture. Daisy, on the other hand, was looking towards where a couple of men were trying out some weapons. It was common for men to spar in the midst of the market, it provoked betting and conversation between the two races. Adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, the blonde watched intently as one man clashed with another. Dis looked down at her.

"You like it?"

"Dunno...why are they fighting anyway?"

"They're trying out the weapons to see if the smithy's have done a good job."

"Oh...I like the two swords, they look easier than the one."

Dis chuckled.

"My eldest son Fili uses duel blades."

Anne now watched the sparring as well. Daisy tugged on Dis' dress and the black-haired woman crouched to their height.

"There's two people with water balloons over there..."

She pointed to her left and Dis followed her finger with studying crystal eyes. She smirked when she spotted her two sons, attempting to look as innocent as possible. Fili was pretending to talk to a wall whereas Kili had his back to his mother and the make-shift water ballon in plain sight behind his back. Dis chuckled and looked back to the two girl's, they were staring towards her mischievous boys.

"Very good spot Daisy. You have keen eyes. Don't worry. They're just my sons. See the blonde one?"

"Mhm.."

"Yes..."

"He's Fili, he's 26 and the other is Kili, he's 21."

"Wow they're old."

Dis let out a bark of laughter.

"Hardly, they're still children, just as you two are still babies!"

The two girls narrowed their eyes and folded their arms. Anne huffed.

"We're not babies! I'm 9 and I'll be 10 soon!"

Daisy too huffed.

"And I'll be 10 soon too!"

Dis mocked amazement and ruffled their hair.

"Wow you're both so grown up!...Don't even think of it Kili!"

Hearing the splat of the water balloon, Dis stood and turned to face her youngest son. His dark eyes gleamed with mischief and his wild hair was all over the place. He wore an identical cheesy grin to that of his elder sibling, who stood behind him. Fili had a couple of braids in his blonde locks, and he also had the scrapings of a beard emerging, unlike Kili whose poor face still remained hairless. The two brothers chuckled nervously under their mother's glare.

"Hi Mum!"

"Lovely weather isn't it today?"

"Yes, very sunny today ain't it Kee?"

"Sure is Fee, it sure is!"

Dis' glared hardened and Daisy and Anne giggled as the boys squirmed.

"Don't play dumb with me boys. You're mischief will never cease to find a way back to me."

Fili and Kili tried, once again, to play innocent.

"Mischief? Us? What mischief?"

"I don't know Fee, but apparently someone has told her that WE of all people are mischievious. Funny that isn't it?"

"It is in deed brother, very funny!"

Dis rolled her eyes and her sons chuckled. Their attention turned to the two girls, who were whispering and pointing at them.

"Hello who are these small 'uns?"

Dis patted each of the girls heads.

"This is Daisy and this is Anne."

Anne huffed and sent her best glare at the blonde brother.

"We're not small!"

Kili grinned.

"You're smaller than us."

"Cause you're older than us, old people are tall!"

The brunette girl folded her arms and gave the brothers a brief nod. Fili and Kili tried to contain their laughter. Daisy looked back and forth between the brothers, a look of confusion on her face. Kili bent down to her height.

"What's up kiddo?"

Daisy scratched her head and looked at Dis.

"Why doesn't Kili have a beard, but Fili has one?"

Kili frowned and immediately covered his bare chin with a hand, whilst his brother doubled over with laughter. Fili wiped his eyes and continued giggling. He held up his hand.

"Oh that one deserves a high-five lass!"

Daisy high-fived him and grinned. Kili tried his best to look angry, but in the end gave into the adorable smile. The two brothers frowned when Anne huffed again.

"What?"

"'m still not small, y'know?"

Fili chuckled and looked up at his mum. Dis just smiled and smoothed the girls hair. The blonde brother scooped Anne up, who giggled at the rush, and set her down on his shoulders.

"See there Anne? Now you're taller than me and Daisy and Kili and even taller than Dis!"

Anne giggled.

"Ha Daisy I'm taller than you now!"

Daisy glared and stuck out her tongue. Kili picked up the girl and settled her on his shoulders. He punched his brother's arm playfully and grinned.

"Look who's taller now eh?"

Dis chuckled at their antics and shook her head. The girls seemed quite settled with her lads already, but then again they seemed to settle with most of the dwarves they'd already met.

"Boys do you mind baby-sitting the girls while I give this stuff to Balin and Dori?"

The boys shook their heads and grinned to the girls who sat atop their shoulders.

"Nah!"

"No prob mum, we'll take good care of these little tykes!"

Daisy folded her arms and put them on Kili's head, pushing his already tatty hair further into his eyes.

"We don't need baby-sitters! We're too old for that."

Fili chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

Fili mocked sighed as did Kili.

"Well then I guess that it'll just be me and Kee going to get some cake from Bombur...shame that one."

Anne patted the top of the blonde brother's head.

"What about me? I want baby-sat!"

Kili smiled.

"Well then you can get cake!"

"Yes! HA Daisy I get cake!"

They all watched Daisy fight the internal battle of maturity or cake...in the end cake won and soon all four of them were off to pester the fat cook. He was more than happy to share some of his fresh made chocolate cake with the hungry quartet. They all sat at the table with large slabs of the sugary goodness in front of them. Fili had crumbs trapped in the hairs of his scruff, Kili had a few chocolatey smears on his cheeks as did Anne and Daisy. The girls giggled.

"You're messier than we are!"

The brothers smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

Daisy nodded and pointed to where chocolate stained Fili's face.

"You have cake here, here, here and here!"

"Well you have chocolate HERE!"

The blonde smashed some of the cake into the girl's hair. She cried out whilst Kili and Anne laughed. The black-haired dwarf slammed the table with his fist and laughed loudly. Daisy pouted before sticking her tongue out, rudely, at them and throwing some of her cake at Kili. It hit him square in the forehead and Fili declared that it deserved a round of applause. Anne laughed at them all.

"You are all so weird!"

To that she earned a faceful of cake and cocoa butter-icing. To say that Dori, Dis and Balin were unamused when four chocolate covered kids approached them, close after sunset, was an understatement. Dis cuffed her boys round the ears and they rubbed their heads and chuckled.

"So we'll see you tomorrow squirts?"

"Yes!"

Fili grinned and Kili ruffled Anne's chocolate covered hair.

"Good, we look forward to it!"

Dis chuckled and led her sons home. Daisy waved to Anne as she skipped off holding Balin's hand, before she slipped her own into Dori's and proceeded to tell him everything of the day's events.

…

Later that night Daisy sat snuggled in her new nightdress on Nori's knee. The thief was happy to have his lap-buddy back, though he daren't admit it to his brothers. Ori sat quietly by the fire and sketched whilst Dori brewed himself a cup of chamomile. Daisy was studying a book intently and Nori chuckled as she tried to read the Khuzd Dhul text.

"Nori why's it got funny writing?"

"Cause it's a dwarven book."

"But it's silly because no one can read it."

"We can."

"But I wanna read it! Can't I learn the funny writing?"

Nori looked to Dori who looked to Ori. Khuzd Dhul was a very private matter amongst dwarves, but all the brother's grinned as the blonde glared at the page, willing herself to understand the text.

"I might try teaching you it."

Daisy hugged the thief who returned the affection with a squeeze of his arm. He slipped the book out of her hold.

"You want me to read it?"

Daisy nodded and Dori raised his eyebrows in surprise. The last time he'd seen Nori read a book was just after their mother had died and it was to comfort Ori. Ori, too looked just as shocked. But the middle brother merely ignored them and proceeded to read the dwarven fairytale about a man called Tom Bombadil.

…

"Anne what in Mahals name are ye doing?"

Dwalin looked down with amusement as the small girl tried to push over his war hammer. So far she'd had no success and small beads of sweat were forming on her brow.

"Trying to pick this up!"

"Why though?"

Anne turned to look at the giant man. She fiddled with her nightdress.

"Cause I wanna learn it."

"Learn it?"

Anne smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Me and Daisy have decided that we're gonna learn how to use swords and stuff!"

"Oh really?"

"Mhm!"

"Well you'll need to train very hard."

"Ok."

"And you'll need to ask someone to train you."

"Thought you would."

Dwalin blinked and Anne smiled sweetly at him. The dwarf's stern features melted.

"Right so I'll train ye both when you're big enough how's that?"

"Why does everyone think that we're small? I'm nearly 10!"

**Right I all hoped you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will update within 24 hours TTFN xx**


	4. Training

**Hey all told y'all I'd be up and writing again within 24 hours! That previous chapter was actually written about 5 hours before it eventually was posted on the site :/ My laptop was glitching after my friends were playing with it! Anyway is still got up ok and I'm super happy with the reviews that people are leaving (YOU GUYS ARE GREAT :D) Thanks to Nimrodel626, FreeSpiritSeeker, lynnelay, Annenomous and Noxy the Poxy for reviewing this story, I'm glad that you like it! :) I dedicate this chapter to you guys for being the first five to review! **

**DISCLAIMER-ANOTHER REMINDER THAT I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND OC'S I WISH I OWNED THE HOBBIT RIGHTS BUT THEY BELONG TO TOLKIEN AND JACKSON! XD**

_**Chapter 3-Training**_

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

Anne pouted and tucked her hair behind her ear. She folded her arms and met Dwalin's stare.

"You promised!"

The warrior sighed.

"I know, but I still don't think you're old enough to start training."

"I'm 11! You said I could start training when I was bigger and I'm now 11 and I want to start training. C'mon Dwalin! Daisy started getting trained by Nori when she turned 10! It's not fair..."

Dwalin huffed.

"Hardly trained if she's getting taught by a thief how to handle a few knives."

Anne mimicked the dwarf's huff.

"Still getting trained!"

Widening her large brown eyes, she looked at the warrior, knowing that this look would win her the battle. Dwalin tried not to look at the sweet stare, but it was to cute not to look at. He growled and scratched his chin.

"I'm getting to soft lass! People will start talking. Alright alright I'll take ye out later when Fili and Kili are doing their training. Happy now?"

Anne grinned and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and giggled.

"Yes thanks Dwalin!"

The dwarf chuckled and Anne started for the door.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!"

She turned to look at him.

"What?"

The dwarf tapped his cheek and bent down. Anne laughed and ran over. She kissed his cheek lightly and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it lass."

With that Anne ran out of the house in search of her friend to tell her the good news. She duck and weaved through the large crowds of people that rushed about Ered Luin. As she neared the crowd she felt a pair of hands round her waist and she was lifted into the air.

"Where you off to in such a rush squirt?"

"Fili! Put me down!"

The blonde prince chuckled at the squirming girl.

"Nah I don't think I will. How about we go and see Kili?" 

"Hey I'm off to see Daisy! Put me down! Just cause you're bigger than me doesn't mean you're the boss of me. Let go!"

He tucked her under his arm and she kicked and wriggled. Chuckling he gave her a light squeeze and carried out of the crowds. A few men gave them curious glance, but the dwarves nodded at the prince and laughed at the struggling girl under his arm. Anne eventually gave up struggling and let her arms and legs sway as the prince walked. She looked up when she heard whooshing and saw Kili shooting arrows towards his archery targets.

"Hello brother!"

The dark-haired brother shot another arrow before relaxing and looking towards where Fili and his prisoner approached. He chuckled as Anne waved meekly and jogged to meet them half way.

"Hi Fee, hi Anne to what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

Anne growled and punched Fili's side.

"This idiot grabbed me when I was going to see Daisy."

Fili grinned and Kili chuckled.

"That's not very nice Fee on the poor kid."

"She looked in a hurry and besides she would MUCH rather spend time with us."

As he said that he dropped the 11-year old ungracefully to the floor. She landed with an OOMPF. The two brothers started laughing and the girl stood glaring at them, and brushed off her trousers.

"You're both horrible you know that?"

Fili and Kili bowed mockingly.

"We try, so very hard we try!"

Fili bumped Anne's shoulder with his and she tried to fight the grin that threatened to break her serious demeanour. Kili was going to lean on his bow, but as he leaned he found that the weapon had vanished and the younger brother fell flat onto his side. Fili and Anne burst out laughing as Kili stood and growled.

"Oh dear Kili, looks like that hurt?"

The trio looked around for the source of the voice. Daisy walked casually from behind one of the targets with the bow in her hand. She grinned and twirled it in her hands, stroking the wood mockingly. The blonde girl started walking towards the trio.

"I really though I would stop falling for that!"

"Oh brother with one as sly as this 11-year old we'll never stop falling for anything!"

Kili held out his hand for his bow as Daisy reached the group.

"Hand it over flower!"

Flower had been the nickname that the brother's had given the blonde, just as Squirt had been Anne's given nickname. Daisy smirked and kept a hold of the weapon.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Oh c'mon it's my bow! You know how much that means to me."

Kili gave his best puppydog eyes, but they fell immune to Daisy. She grinned and threw the bow to Anne. The brunette caught the bow and ran a few paces with it. Kili chased after her only to see his beloved bow fly over to his brother who caught and grinned deviously. This game of piggy-in-th-middle last a good while until finally Kili gave up.

"Fine keep the stinking thing!"

He trudged off and Fili sighed.

"Uh oh."

Anne was about to say something when she heard Dwalin shouting for her.

"I gotta go, that's Dwalin. I'll see you guys later."

The brunette ran off and Fili and Daisy stood looking after where Kili had huffed off to. Fili sighed.

"I'd better go calm him down."

Daisy stopped him.

"Nah I'll go...catch you later!"

She ran off after the dark-haired prince and quickly found him sulking up a tree. Smirking she lent against the trunk.

"A dwarf up a tree...that's a first!"

"Leave me alone Daisy, I'm not in the mood."

Daisy shrugged and quickly climbed the tree. She scooted along the branch and sat next to her friend.

"Hey Mr Grumpychops."

Kili didn't look at her, but she saw a small smirk play at the corners of his mouth. Smiling, she prodded his cheek.

"Was that a smile I saw or did you just have gas?"

Kili let out a bark of laughter and Daisy giggled. Then she slipped the bow off her back and handed it to him.

"Sorry for annoying you mate."

He sighed and bumped her shoulder playfully.

"It's alright flower, I just get a bit hot-headed."

"Hmmm who does that remind me of...oh yeah a certain Uncle of yours."

The two chuckled and thought of Thorin's face when he was stressed. Kili ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"C'mon otherwise we'll be late for training and you know how Dwalin gets."

Daisy punched his arm and swung down from the tree, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Mhm he goes red like a tomato!"

Kili jumped down and the two raced back towards the training area where Fili was already warming up. A few moments later Dwalin trudged down the hill, followed by Anne who wore the biggest grin ever, Daisy beamed.

"Yay! You're finally here!"

She ran and hugged her friend. Dwalin chuckled, but then saw Fili and Kili smirking and quickly snapped on his training head.

"Right enough of the niceties! Let's get down to the real work!"

Daisy grinned at Anne who wore a confused look on her face.

"You'll have a blast!"

…

"ANNE BEND YOUR KNEES! NO DON'T LOOK AT THEM KEEP YOUR EYES ON FILI, HE'S YOUR ATTACKER. NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES...NO NO NO!"

Dwalin marched over to where Fili had disarmed the girl...again. Sweat trickled down her face and her wooden sword was far out of reach. Fili reached out a hand a helped her up just as Dwalin reached them. His face was beetroot pink with agitation. He brushed the girl off, picked up her sword and thrust it back in her hand.

"You're focusing on yourself too much lass. You need to keep an eye on your opponent as well."

"I'm trying! But it's hard!"

Fili chuckled and Dwalin growled.

"Complaining never solved anything Anne!"

Anne mimicked Dwalin's growl. The warrior took her arm and gestured for Fili to follow as he pulled her over to where Daisy and Kili were sparring. He plonked her at their outer circle and told her to watch the two. Even though Daisy had only been learning a year and bit, she'd picked up using knives really quickly. Dwalin put a hand on Anne's arm.

"Now look at the way they're standing. Kili cause 'e's 'eavier is crouched that little bit lower than Daisy. But she's got her head tilted further up so that she can keep an eye on his footwork as well as maintain eye contact with him. Also as Kili's a man he falls onto his heels, but you and Daisy are lasses you'll prefer staying on the balls of your feet. Light and quick...remember that! Also thanks to a certain thief, the lass knows how to look out for blind spots and the weaknesses of her enemy. For Kili it's that he doesn't have the motivation with a sword. He's an archer so he's not used to protecting himself and that's how she'll..."

Daisy spun round and knocked the younger brother onto his back.

"...do that! Right...Anne what have ye learned."

Anne looked at Dwalin and grinned.

"Light and Fast. Blind spots and weaknesses. Balls of the foot and less crouch. Focus on the enemy."

"Aye now get back and practice."

**Ta da! Please review** **TTFN xx**


	5. This is Home

**Hey! The girls have been there for 10 years but are still only 12-13 by dwarf standards. So they haven't developed or matured physically yet! They're only starting to mature**

_**Chapter 4-This is Home**_

Nori threw a pillow at the sleeping lump.

"C'mon Daisy wake up!"

"..mmpf...dontwanna...mmm..to...mfing...early...!"

The dwarf chuckled and threw another pillow. A messy mop of long blonde hair tumbled out from under the duvet and a stray hand searched for her glasses. She smacked and searched the side table, only to mutter a low curse in Khuzd Dhul, Nori whistled.

"Who taught you that?!"

"You did. Now give me my glasses."

Nori laughed again and placed them into her outstretched palm. She snatched her hand away under the covers and put on her glasses. Nori chuckled and placed the cup of tea, he had been holding, onto the side table.

"Right Petal oot the bed!"

"Don't wanna!"

"You leave me no choice."

The thief seized the covers and pulled them off so that the nine-teen year old now lay on the bare bed in nothing but her nightdress. She shivered and glared at Nori.

"Hey!"

"Out the bed."

"Fine fine!"

She pouted and then sat up. Nori chuckled and sat down next to the girl. He put an arm round her and she leant her head on his shoulder. The thief kissed the top of her head and leaned his own head on hers.

"What are you doing today? Going tae see Anne?"

"Wasn't gonna."

The dwarf hmmed and Daisy looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing just think that you should go out and see her."

Daisy huffed and sat up in her bed.

"Well I might."

She leaned over Nori's knees and picked up her tea. Sipping it quietly she studied Nori's features. He looked awful mysterious.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There's something I can tell."

The dwarf tried to look innocent. Daisy huffed and took a swig of her tea.

"Fine keep your secrets!"

Nori chuckled and got up.

"I'll see you later!"

…

Anne huffed as Dwalin shoved her from the house. He and Balin had been awfully shifty all morning. They were up to something.

"Hey Anne."

She turned to see her best friend swaggering through the crowds towards her. Anne met her halfway and glared back towards the house.

"Dwalin and Balin are being real odd!"

"So's Dori, Ori and Nori! They kept telling me to come and see you...so here I am!"

She chuckled and linked her friends arm. The two walked back up through the market.

"So is something happening today that we should know about?"

"I dunno."

"HEY KIDS!"

The pair looked round to see the heads of Fili and Kili bobbing towards them. The princes wore smug grins and seemed to act as if they knew something amazing. Anne ignored them and continued to study the jewellery at the stall they were at, Daisy grinned and waved them over.

"What are you monkeys doing?"

Kili grinned deviously while Fili chuckled.

"We've been sent to occupy you...apparently."

Anne chuckled and studied a nice necklace which held a dwarven charm on it.

"Oh goodie!...How much is this?"

The man behind the stall looked down at the small girl.

"28 silver coins."

Daisy's jaw dropped.

"28?! It's only worth about 16 silver!"

Kili took the piece from Anne and looked at it before handing it to Fili.

"Actually only around 12."

The man glared at them and snatched the necklace back.

"It's still 28, and don't push me dwarves I ain't one for haggling!"

Daisy walked away from the stall muttering something rude, Anne followed her and the pair went off towards where they saw Bombur on his cake stall. As they reached the fat dwarf, they heard Fili and Kili jogging to catch up to them.

"Hello there, you come for sum cakes then."

Anne gave the plump dwarf a small smile and Daisy scanned the variety of cream cakes, tarts and biscuits.

"Yes my dear Bombur Anne and I have come to flavour all these beauties before your customers!"

Bombur chuckled and Fili leaned on the stall and studied the cakes whilst Kili leaned his elbow on Anne's shoulder. The fat dwarf picked out four sticky buns that oozed toffee sauce and chocolate and bagged them up for the kids.

"Here ye go, have 'em on the house!"

Daisy ran behind the stall and planted a light kiss on his cheek. The rest laughed as the dwarf blushed furiously.

"Thanks Bombur!"

As they left the stall they heard him calling.

"See y'all later!"

They walked and ate their cakes, talking about sparring, the annoying stall man and various other pointless things. The afternoon seemed to have flown by and soon the cool breeze of the evening floated through Ered Luin.

"Oh Mahal! Look at the time!"

Anne and Daisy frowned at the two brothers. Kili grabbed their hands and pulled them back towards Dwalin and Balin's house.

"Fee, Kee what the? Where are we going?"

Fili grinned.

"You'll see!"

They stopped outside the door and Kili and Fili grinned.

"Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just close them"

To add the brother's covered their eyes with their hands. They heard the door creak open and slowly they were lead into the house. Daisy frowned and Anne huffed.

"What's going on?"

"Hello? Fili, Kili?"

"1, 2, 3...open your eyes!"

The pair opened their eyes to the brightly lit room.

"SURPRISE!"

Around them stood all their closest friend. There was Dis, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur...even Thorin was there (and he was smiling). Anne looked confused while Daisy was fighting tears.

"What's all this for?"

Dis grinned and hugged the two.

"It's for your 10 year anniversary...we wanted to show you both how much we love you."

Anne ran and hugged Dwalin and Balin. The warrior was crying lightly into her hair whilst his brother held the girl tightly. Daisy had lost all composure and was sobbing as the Ri brothers hugged her. Thorin smiled and gave the both a long hug, he also whispered to both of them and they both smiled.

"Here you go Daisy. It's from all of us."

Ori handed her a pair of tan fingerless gloves. Daisy beamed and put them on.

"So this is what you've been knitting?"

Ori blushed and nodded as the girl wrapped her arms round hi neck and hugged him. Anne smiled and then gasped when Fili handed her a small box with a green ribbon on it.

"From everyone." 

Anne undid the ribbon and opened the box. A few tears rolled down her face as she looked down at the necklace. It was the same one she'd been looking at earlier.

"Oh Fee you paid for it?"

The blonde prince exchanged a glance with his brother.

"We split it equally!"

Kili came up behind the brunette girl and put the necklace round her neck clipping it at the back. Dwalin wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Suites you lass."

"Thanks Dwalin."

Bofur and Bifur had made them small hand-carved flutes. Over the past few years they'd been teaching the girls how to play and said that they'd earned themselves one of their own. Dori sobbed happily sipping his chamomile when Daisy came and sat on the arm of his seat and planted a kiss on his head. Bombur and Dis then came through bearing plates loaded with all the girls favourite foods.

"Wow mum didn't know HOW much you'd made!"

"Yes Dis this will last for weeks!"

"Do we look like we care?"

Everyone laughed and sat around Balin and Dwalin's living room each with their own plate of food. Daisy on the arm of Dori's chair, Anne sat between Thorin and Oin. The room was full of chatter and laughter and the night rolled on by. Soon it was late and everyone started leaving. Anne gave her friends long hugs and thanked them before closing the door. Dwalin had fallen asleep on his chair and Balin sat in his armchair smoking quietly. Touching the necklace round her neck, Anne smiled and picked up her new flute. She scooped up a cinnamon biscuit and nibbled on it, before sitting by the fire and playing a tune that she'd been taught.

**Well what did y'all think? Next chapter has got some more family fluff in it, The calm before the storm let's say. Please review TTFN xx**


	6. The Bliss before the Blizzard

**Hey again I know I'm coming very fast with these updates, but I have the time so I choose to type. I hope that I'm not overwhelming anyone. Anyway sorry if I am and if you want me to slow down just lemme know...Again thanks to all me lovely reviewers, favourites and follows...A FEW MORE WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED! Anyway I'll stop jabbering and get on with this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DINNA E OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE. THE PRIVELEDGE OF EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO TOLKIEN AND JACKSON AS THEY'RE LEGENDS SO DON'T JUDGE THEM!**

_**Chapter 5- The Bliss before the Blizzard, The Calm before the Storm**_

"I have a present for you lass."

Anne lowered her flute and looked to Dwalin. The warrior looked nervous and she smiled. It had been several days since the party and Dwalin had been awful secretive since. He fiddled with something behind his back and coughed for Balin's attention. The white-haired dwarf nodded and smiled warmly to his brother.

"So ye finished 'em then?"

"Finished what?"

"Aye I did, took ma time with them, dinnae rush these things."

"Rush what?"

The brothers looked at the brunette and chuckled. Then Dwalin pulled a small box, that fitted snugly in his palm, from behind his back. It was just a plain, wooden box and the dwarf placed it carefully in Anne's hands.

"What's this?"

"Just open it lass..."

Anne opened the lid of the box and gasped. Inside were three beads. One was a dark red and bore Dwalin's sigil, the other was a cream and held the mark that Balin had, as for the third it was a deep green and was carved delicately. Anne picked up the green bead and studied it. She smiled as she recognised the mark she'd created for herself etched into the stained metal. She looked up at Balin and Dwalin from her place on the floor.

"Why?"

"'cause you're part o' the family now...this tells ev'ryone who's yer..."

The dwarf didn't finished as Anne jumped up and hugged him. She hid her face deep in his neck and he chuckled and rubbed her back. Balin put his arms round them both and hugged them. When they all pulled away Anne wiped the few stray tears that had escaped and looked at her family.

"Will you do my braids?"

Dwalin felt the lump in his throat and nodded soundlessly. He wove, with such care, as Anne knelt in front of him. Clipping his bead at the end of her nine-strand braid, Balin's at the end of a braid near the back of her hair and her own bead fastened by face on a long braid. Anne smiled at herself in the mirror and marvelled Dwalin's braids. The dwarf quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat as Balin lit his pipe and gave the girl a tight hug.

"Just remember to keep them clean for when you go out on your hunting trip tomorrow. I'll teach ye later how to do the different braids."

With that the burly dwarf left the room and Balin looked at her braids. Anne tried to identify each type of braid. Her bead was on the end of an identity braid, Balin's was on the end of a family braid and Dwalin's hung on a braid that was for a father to give to their child. A warm feeling crept into Anne's chest and she smiled after the large dwarf...no...she smiled after her father.

…

"There you go Petal all done with those braids."

Nori had spent hours weaving Daisy's long locks into various braids. Dori and Ori had given her some small blue and black beads that had their sigil's carved into them. Nori clasped his own dark orange beads into her hair before checking her braids that held four of her own purple beads at the end. Her sigil consisted of the dwarven rune that meant flower. Nori patted and planted a kiss to the top of her head before handing Daisy the mirror he'd given her.

"Oh they're amazing."

She turned and hugged her favourite member of her family. She didn't mention to Nori that she loved the fact that he'd put his beads on the end of parent braids, she'd already accepted him as a father-figure since she'd arrived.

"We all love you, you know that?"

"'Course I do Nori. I love you all as well. I love you and Ori and Dori and this mountain and this place."

Nori chuckled and squeezed his adopted daughter.

"Granted it ain't Erebor, but yeah Ered Luin is a home of it's own."

Daisy sat back and looked at the thief.

"You've barely told me of Erebor...what's it like?"

The thief sighed and scratched his head. What to say about Erebor...what wasn't there to say? He started from the very beginning and Daisy sat and listened with such interest.

"I would like to see Erebor one day..."

"Well Petal...maybe one day you will...who knows what the future holds for us. We can only hope."

A chuckle came from the door and the pair turned to look at Dori who was holding two cups of chamomile. He handed one to Daisy and kept the other. Nori narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"What?"

Dori shook his head and sipped his tea. Ori, from his place by the fire sketching, lifted his head.

"You've never spoken so deeply before."

The thief growled and Daisy leaned an arm on his knee before resting herself against his leg. Absent-mindedly Nori stroked her hair and sighed.

"Never had the reason to, brother."

Dori chuckled and patted his younger brother's shoulder before sitting in his armchair and peeking at Ori's drawing.

"Well I'm glad you still have that side Nori."

Daisy lifted her head.

"He's always had that side...he just hides it very well."

"That he does pet, that he does. Oh and mind you be careful tomorrow, we don't want you getting hurt tomorrow on your first hunting trip."

Daisy huffed.

"I'll be careful, I promise alright?"

Nori looked down at the girl as she fiddled with one of her new braids.

"Good...we just don't want anything happening."

"But nothing's gonna happen Nori. Thorin's taking me, Anne, Bifur, Holis and Molis out. We'll hunt for a bit then be home just after sunset...nothing will go wrong...I mean it's Thorin!"

Dori sighed and nodded, Ori went back to his sketch and Nori looked in his jacket for his pipe.

"We'll just look after yourself."

…

"Ooh look at this Fili, Flower and Squirt have proper braids, beads and everything!"

"Flower's got more than you brother."

Daisy chuckled and fiddled with one of her braids. They were on their way to sparring and Anne and Daisy had been showing each other their new braids. Kili chuckled and tugged one of Anne's braids, Fili looked at the beads and admired the craft that had gone into them.

"Dwalin must've been working on these for AGES!"

Anne nodded and yelped when Kili tugged on the braid too hard.

"Sorry Squirt!"

Daisy chuckled and tucked her braided hair behind her ears. The four approached the sparring arena and Daisy turned to her friend.

"Looking forward to our first hunting trip tomorrow?"

Anne beamed.

"Duh! I've been waiting for this for ages!"

Kili and Fili looked at them. Their usual cheery grins had been replaced by more cautious faces.

"Mind you're careful out there?"

Anne huffed and Daisy groaned.

"Not you too!"

"Honestly what do they think we're gonna do? Die or something?"

Anne chuckled, but stopped when she saw the serious looks on Fili and Kili's faces.

"We just don't want anything happening to you."

"Yeah we don't know what we'd do without our little sisters."

Daisy smiled warmly at them and wrapped her arms round them in a tight hug. The brothers returned it and Anne squeezed in.

"We promise we'll be careful."

"And we also promise that we'll come back in one piece."

Kili chuckled.

"Oh we don't mind if you're missing a leg, just means we can keep a closer eye on you!"

Daisy slapped his chest playfully.

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding, kidding!"

Kili laughed and wrapped an arm round Daisy's shoulders, he gave her a loving squeeze and Fili chuckled. Anne linked arms with her friend and the two girls and the the two brothers walked down for their training. Dwalin had finally recovered, even though his eyes were still faintly red, and smiled warmly as the four approached. A warm breeze floated through Ered Luin as they began their training. By the end they were all worn out, sweaty, grimy and, for Daisy and Anne, ecstatic for the next day...their first hunting trip.

**Please review! **


	7. Back to Where I Began

**Long time no see XD**

**DISCLAIMER-SAME AS BEFORE GUYS SAME AS BEFORE**

_**Chapter 6-Back to Where I Began**_

"See you later Dwalin!"

"Bye Nori!"

The two girls waved at their friends and family as they followed after Thorin, Bifur, Holis and Molis. They kept close to the axe-headed dwarf rather than the two grumpy grey-haired dwarves. Thorin stayed to the front of the group, his sword hanging by his side. Daisy's hand kept drifting onto her knives whilst Anne's rested on top of her broad-sword- presents from the dwarves they knew and loved. After an hours walk they'd reached the edges of the forest. The bustle of the market drifted on the breeze and caught the braids in Daisy's hair. Anne tucked a strand of her own dark locks behind her ear and looked up at the gloomy trees.

"Right move on!"

Thorin plunged into the wood first and everyone tailed at his heels. The forest seemed darker beneath the canopy of the trees and the girls looked around with wide eyes. Anne nudged Daisy's arm and smiled. Daisy returned the grin and felt her heart beat with excitement. As they walked the dark of the forest seemed to increase, with only a few stray beams of light actually breaking the gloom. Anne crashed into Holis' back when Thorin stopped abruptly. The grouchy dwarf growled lowly and Anne shuffled back to where Daisy was chuckling quietly. The dwarf-king bent and stroked the ground before rising.

"A deer was here not to long ago. If we split we might be able to surround it. I'll go with Molis and we'll continue on this path. Bifur..."

The dwarf grunted and did some hand gestures.

"..You go with Holis and go westward. Girls stay close together and take the eastern way."

"Sure thing."

"Will do!"

"Right let's split."

Thorin and Molis went straight, Bifur and Holis took off to the left and the girls went to the right. Anne kept next to Daisy. The beams from the sun seemed to break through the branches more and more, as the trees thinned out. Daisy sighed as she heard the faint sounds of their companions finally die away. Then they heard some leaves rustling ahead of them.

"Did you hear that Anne?"

"Yup!"

"The deer?"

"I think so."

Picking up the pace, the two girls hurried, as silently as possible, they journeyed forward. Daisy tripped over Anne when her friend suddenly ducked to the ground.

"What the..?!"

"Shhhh! Look!"

There, not fourty feet away stood a grazing stag. His antlers were a fine rack and his coat gleamed as some rays hit his back. They shuffled forward a bit more before CRACK! A branch stapped under Daisy's foot and the deer's head shot up before the animal took off. Anne growled.

"Oh great!"

"Sorry, c'mon!"

The pair ran after the animal. They didn't notice as the light grew around them, the trees thinned out until they ran through a clearing, the weight of their weapons vanished and soon it appeared that they'd lost the animal. Anne and Daisy looked about...they jumped together when they heard a crashing coming towards them.

"Thorin? Bifur?"

"Holis? Molis?"

It was none of the above. Out of the trees staggered Anne's mum. Her clothes were slightly muddy and she didn't look happy. Daisy's jaw dropped and Anne stared.

"Mum?"

Anne's mum narrowed her eyes.

"Yes...who else? I've been calling you for half an hour. Your dinner's on the table."

"...What?"

Anne's mum sighed and crouched down.

"Oh look at that t-shirt...I won't have time to wash it before we leave tomorrow. Ah well...Daisy you're mum said she'd call again around 8 in the morning before we start for home ok?"

The two nine-year olds stared at her.

"What?..."

"Uh..."

"Nothing.."

"Ok? Well come on you two munchkins, otherwise those sausages and beans will be cold."

She started walking back through the trees and Anne and Daisy trailed after her seriously confused. They were once again wearing their jeans and mucky t-shirts. Their hair was shorter and caked with mud as were their shoes. Casting a glance back to the forest, they saw no sign of any dwarf...or any life for that matter. Anne shoved her hands in her pocket and gasped when she felt something. Pulling out her hands, she opened her palms and saw three beads nestled in them. Daisy gaped and too felt in her pockets, in them was a pair of woollen fingerless gloves and several beads. Anne put the beads back in her pocket and scratched the back of her neck, there was a chain round it. Daisy looked at her friend.

"The necklace?"

Anne nodded. Had it all been just a dream?

…

Anne lay in her bead and stared at the dark green bead. She was now washed, fed and wearing her floral nighty. In the faint light of her room she saw Daisy creep over from her bed and sit down. The blonde fiddled with her shark pyjammas and looked at her friend.

"So did it happen?"

Anne shook her head.

"Mum said that when she was little her imagination went crazy..."

Daisy sighed and played with the fingerless gloves she now wore. When she inhaled the smell from them she detected the hint of pipe tobacco and parchment...

"It all felt so real though..."

Anne nodded and yawned.

"Guess we'll never know..."

Daisy sighed and cast a glance towards the bookcase. Then she remembered a book.

"Anne I know where we got the names from..."

"Where?"

The blonde jumped off the bed and tiptoed across the room, a floorboard creaked under her foot. She retrieved the book and jumped back on the bed. The pair buried themselves under the duvet and Anne clicked on her camping torch that had been under her pillow. The book that Daisy held looked really tattered and well-read. It was called 'The Hobbit' by a man called J.R. ...Daisy had been flicking through it a few days before. Her friend opened the book.

"See look the dwarves are called Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin, Kili, Ori...and look it's about a hobbit who helps them reclaim their mountain!"

"Erebor!"

"Yeah.."

The pair sighed and looked at the book which lay open in the middle of the bed. They wished it to be real. They wished that it hadn't been their imaginations due to a book. After a long silence Daisy took the book, put it back in the shelf and went to her own bed. Anne heard the rustle of her covers and her bedside light went out.

"It wasn't real...none of it. Night Anne!"

Then silence fell from Daisy's side of the room. Anne rolled onto her side and thought of everything that they'd imagined. She though of Dwalin...Fili and Kili...Bombur...she felt tears rolled down her face and whispered to no one.

"It's not fair...it should've been real."

It was hours later when Anne's mum went up to her bed and Anne still lay awake. She couldn't sleep, not after everything she'd thought had happened. Sliding out from under her blankets, the brunette crept to the bookcase and took 'The Hobbit' from the shelf. Tiptoeing back to her bed, she put the beads gently in her rucksack, before climbing under the covers. She clicked on her torch and directed the light away from where Daisy slept. Pointing the light at the book she started to read...

**Ok...please don't hurt me! Please review! TTFN xx**


	8. Life Goes On

**I'm sorry if anyone found the last chapter sad...it had to be done and I ain't sorry for doing it! Anyway once again I'm here with the next chapter! I will give you a quick run down Anne and Daisy are now 21. So yeah...no more will be revealed XD**

**DISCLAIMER-YEAH I ONLY OWN THE STUFF THAT ISN'T IN THE FILMS OR BOOKS XD**

_**Chapter 7-Life Goes On**_

Daisy dumped the large suitcase on the bed and lay down next to it. She kicked off her boots and put her sock feet onto the case and sighed. It was nice to be back in Gloucestershire...it'd been years since she'd last been and a lot had happened since then. For example twelves years had passed and she was now a young woman, her hair had grown out a fair bit and turned slightly darker and had tints of red in it, she'd recently had laser eye surgery and was happy that she didn't need glasses anymore, but one thing hadn't changed...her best friend. Speaking of which, Anne came through the door of their room and collapsed face first on her bed. Anne now had short hair that still remained it's nice dark brown, she still wore the necklace she got when they first came, twelve long years ago. The pair had recently moved out of their flat that they'd shared throughout university, Daisy had studied for a teaching and languages degree and Anne had become a free-lance artist. The blonde grinned when she heard her friend mumbling.

"Still smells like old people in here!"

Daisy picked up her boot and threw it towards her friend. It hit the other girl in the head and she lifted it and glared at Daisy.

"Ow...what was that for?!"

"No reason!"

She smirked and Anne threw the shoe weakly back at her. Daisy caught it and put next it next to her other boot. Pulling her knees to her chest, she looked out the window.

"It's nice to be back ain't it?"

Anne propped her head on her elbows and smiled.

"Sure is...apart from the old people smell."

The pair giggled and Daisy leant back against the headboard of the bed.

"We should go for a walk in the wood later."

"What and look for dwarves?"

Daisy shook her head and chuckled, though her hand drifted to her charm bracelet, under her fingerless gloves, which held all the beads from her previous visit.

"You know that wasn't real."

Anne sighed and looked at her friend. Since it had happened they'd both read and studied Tolkien's work with a serious depth. They'd both become great fans of the books and the movies that director Peter Jackson had produced.

"I know, but it still was...you know."

Daisy nodded and jumped off the bed. She sat down next to where Anne lay.

"Yeah...it was a fun game. So about that walk?"

Anne growled and lowered her head. Daisy ruffled the short brown locks.

"Pweeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseee!"

"Fine fine! I'll go on a stupid walk with you!"

"Yes."

Daisy hugged her friend and bounded downstairs to boil the kettle. Anne heard her voice as she called back up the stairs.

"You want a cup of chamomile?"

Anne chuckled.

"Sure...Dori!"

"Oh haha! I'm dying with laughter...hear my genuine enthusiasm..."

Silence. Anne started laughing and got up before walking down to have a cuppa.

…

A few hours later, just as the sun was descending in the west, the girls set off in the wood for their walk. They'd left their mobiles and other gadgets in the house, knowing that they wouldn't need them. As they walked they sung a bit of karaoke and Daisy started dancing down the path. Soon they were under the tree coverage and talked about pointless thing amongst themselves.

"Still as mysterious as ever!"

Anne stroked the bark of a tree.

"This forest is old..."

Daisy smirked and turned to look back at her tree-hugging friend.

"Oh really? How old is it Legolas?"

Anne giggled.

"Very old."

The pair laughed and then proceeded to start sing 'Their Taking the Hobbits to Isengard'. They didn't notice the trees thinning out as they passed through a clearing. Daisy walked backwards and pointed to Anne.

"Where are they taking the hobbits?"

"To Isengard to Isengard!"

"Yes! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard...but tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him?"

Anne laughed and danced up a hill with Daisy as they did big fish little fish cardboard box.

"A Balrog of Morgoth."

Daisy did her Gollum impression.

"What did you say?"

"A Balrog of Morgoth!"

Daisy linked Anne's arm.

"But..."

The pair sung together and did jazz hands.

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!"

They finished their little duet and burst into giggles. As they walked some more, there were barely any trees in their path and they hardly noticed the fact that the morning sun was glaring onto their backs. They'd burst into another song. With their eyes closed and their hands clapping, above their heads, they didn't notice the oncoming company.

"I'm on top of the world HEY!"

"Been like this for a while yeah!"

Anne waited for Daisy to continue but her friend had stopped and was staring at a bag off apples in the middle of the road.

"Daisy?" 

She waved a hand in front of her friends face. Daisy just stared. Anne huffed and walked to the bag, she reached to pick it up when another hand also reached out. Anne looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. She stared...Fili stared back.

"Anne?!"

Daisy watched and looked back and forth between the pair and where the long line of ponies stood. All the dwarves stared at them. This couldn't be happening. Fili reached out and touched Anne's cheek, the girl just blinked, her mouth hung open. The blonde dwarf let out a gasp.

"Oh Mahal you're real."

Daisy felt her knees weaken and she collapsed with her hands over her mouth. Nori jumped off his pony and ran over to her.

"Daisy? Daisy are you alright?"

He cupped her face and she just stared at him.

"You can't be real...you're not real...oh my god I'm dreaming...I've gone mental...ANNE I'VE GONE MENTAL!"

She tried to pull away, but the thief had a strong hold of her. Anne was still staring at the blonde prince in disbelief. Her voice found itself and it came as a tiny whisper.

"Fili?"

She reached out and stroked his cheek to see if he was actually there. The prince smiled, but then quickly rushed to catch her as the brunette fainted. He scooped her up and then proceed to pick up the bag of apples. All the dwarves watched as he approached, all apart from Nori who was busy with the struggling blonde girl.

"Daisy! Daisy! I swear to you that I'm real and you're not dreaming..."

"No no no no no! I've spent 12 years telling myself otherwise! Get off me...I need to wake up I need to wake up!"

She tried to run, but her path was blocked by Kili, Gloin and Bofur. The dwarves looked shocked as much as she did. Daisy covered her mouth again. Bofur took a step towards her. Daisy took a step back.

"Lass we're not gonna hurt you."

"But you're not real!"

Two strong arms looped around her middle and lifted her into the air. The blonde girl squealed and began kicking.

"No NO put me down please you cannot be here! The Hobbit isn't real..it's all just a book...I'm going insane..."

After five minutes of her shouting she eventually just broke down sobbing. Kili loosened his hold a little on her and she slipped from his arms and kneeled on the floor sobbing. Nori rushed over and stroked her back as she sobbed. He whispered softly in her ear and the girl looked up into his grey eyes.

"Are you really real?"

Nori nodded. He brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Yes Petal..."

Daisy choked on a sob and threw her arms round his neck. Nori held the girl in a tight hug and dug his face into her shoulder. His little flower was all grown up. She sobbed gently into his shoulder. The others got back onto their horses, many were crying at the sight of their old friends. Even Thorin had a few tears in his eyes. Gandalf sat quietly on his horse as the thief led the girl to his pony and she got on quietly. He then jumped on in front of her and she wrapped her arms round him and hid her face in his back. Anne sat unconscious in Fili's lap and Dwalin cast a worried glance back to her. The company set off again in silence and Bilbo made his pony catch up to Gandalf's horse. He tugged on the wizard's robes and the soft eyes looked at him.

"What just happened may I ask?"

The wizard chuckled and glanced back to the silent dwarven company.

"My dear Bilbo, I haven't the slightest idea."

**Please review fave and follow. TTFN xx**


	9. Midnight And Memories

**Whoop whoop I got me some more reviews and faves etc etc.! You guys are fabby! LOVE READERS! XD **

**DISCLAIMER-DO I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOU OR HAVE YOU GOT THE GIST? **

_**Chapter 8-Midnight and Memories**_

It wasn't until later in the evening when Anne woke up. And it wasn't for another hour before she had calmed down. Like her blonde friend, she too tried to run from the dwarves until Daisy had tackled her and taken her to the side for a "talk". Anne hid behind her friend when they walked back to where the company sat around the fire. The brunette gasped hen she saw Dwalin. The warrior had just stood and opened his arms and the girl had ran into them. Now they all sat round the fire, sharing stories. They'd been formerly introduced to Bilbo, who'd instantly warmed to them, Gandalf, who merely chuckled as they apologised for their earlier behaviour. Daisy looked round the fire and smiled, then she looked down at her clothes and groaned. Kili, who was next to her, bumped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde gestured to the jeans, vest top and hoodie she was wearing.

"Well we don't exactly FIT in with you guys do we?"

The dwarves murmured and a few chuckled. Bofur went over to his pack and rummaged around. The hatted dwarf pulled out one of his spare green shirts, and trousers, and threw them to the blonde.

"There ye go lass!"

Daisy grinned and held the shirt against her chest.

"Cheers Bofur!"

"Oi bout me?"

Anne was leaning against Dwalin's back. The warrior chuckled.

"Check ma pack lass and ye should find some spare stuff. Just gae into the bushes and get changed."

Anne kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you!"

The two went off and pulled off their jeans. Daisy's borrowed trousers hung loosely round her hips and the shirt was just baggy on her smaller frame.

"Great, just great."

Anne chuckled.

"Use your belt you ninny!"

"Oh yeah!"

Daisy got the thick brown belt from her jeans. Tucking the shirt into the trousers, so that it was a little tighter, she wrapped the large bit of leather round her middle. Anne looked like Alice in Wonderland after she'd just drank the shrinking potion, the clothes were that baggy. Daisy laughed at her friend as she wrapped the loose fabric round herself several times before sealing it with her belt. Daisy sat on the grass and pulled on her leather boots, tucking the loose end of the trousers into them. She pulled the scarf she'd been wearing and tied it round her head as a bandanna.

"I feel like a pirate."

Anne chuckled as she pulled on her ankle boots.

"You look like one!"

The pair laughed and walked back to the dwarves and sat back down. Gloin smiled.

"There now. Ye fit in fine!"

"Thanks Gloin!"

Anne went over to Dwalin's pack and put her other clothes inside, whilst Daisy redid the braids in her hair and fastened the beads in them much to everyones delight. The banter continued again and the dwarves listened as the girls explained of their life in their other world.

"Wait wait wait...you're how old now?"

"We're 21 Fili...which is like what...76 in dwarf years...is 76 Daisy?"

"Yeah it's about that."

Bifur grunted and Bofur chuckled.

"Ai Bifur yer right they're now just a year younger than Kili ere."

"No way!"

The dark-haired prince nodded.

"Yes. I'm 77 and Fee is 82...it's strange thinking that your now not that much younger than us."

Anne chuckled and Daisy leaned her head on Nori's shoulder. The thief looked at her and smiled warmly. Dwalin all of a sudden shot up.

"I just thought of sout!"

"Thought? Dwalin ye better be careful thinking is dangerous!" 

"Shut it Nori!"

Thorin turned from where stood and looked at his friend.

"What did you think?"

"Well since the lasses are coming with us...they'll need weapons and training since they technically didn't get any..."

Daisy's eyes narrowed and Anne harrumphed. The dwarves looked at the girls.

"Just because we didn't get training doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves."

Fili chuckled and looked at them. Daisy glared and Anne walked round and punched him square in the face. Kili exclaimed and a few of the others shouted. Daisy's eyes widened and she could see Thorin chuckle. Fili lay on the ground and rubbed his chin, he stared up shocked.

"Like I said, we can handle ourselves."

Thorin smirked as Kili helped his brother up. That would tell them not to underestimate their female friends.

"But can you with a blade?"

Daisy smirked.

"Anyone wanna spar?"

Kili looked at the blonde and grinned. His brother now sat rubbing his jaw.

"Why not then Flower."

Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy saw Bofur whisper to Gloin. The other dwarf nodded and the two grinned. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Nori. The thief didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry. He just simply held up a small velvet bag. Daisy's eyes widened and she smiled.

"My knives?"

Nori smiled gently and nodded. He whispered into her ear.

"And your lock-picking kit."

Daisy grinned and opened the bag. There were all her knives. Her beloved blades. Anne looked to Dwalin and pouted. The dwarf gestured to his pile of stuff and the brunette noticed a obscure shape.

"YAY my sword!"

She ran over and picked up the heavy blade.

"Aww you even polished it and everything."

Dwalin chuckled and nodded. Daisy had now finished putting her knives all over her person and now held her long blades in either hand. She grinned deviously at the black-haired prince.

"Shall we dance?"

He chuckled and pulled out his own sword.

"Let's!"

The dwarves, Anne and Bilbo, all stood round them and they circled each other. Daisy never took her eyes of Kili and he stepped round her. A voice in her head told her to stay on the balls of her feet, she crouched a little and kept Kili's brown gaze. She'd never realized how lovely his chocolate orbs were...wait...what? Since when had anything of Kili, to her, had been lovely? She shook her head and Kili seized that moment to strike his first blow. Bilbo flinched as the girl deflected it. The hobbit leaned to Oin and spoke.

"Won't they hurt each other?"

"Nah, they've always been sparring partners and when she was little Kili was 'er friend. The four of them were a tight knit and wouldnae hurt each other."

Bilbo wasn't so sure when the girl sweeped her blade close to Kili's face. The dwarf kicked her legs from under her and she landed on her back. He took a swipe down and she rolled and jumped up. Anne shouted about a foul and Fili had said it was Daisy who'd caused it. The blonde girl felt the sweat trickle down her face as the prince ran up to her, his sword in the air. Kili's weakness was that he didn't have the momentum to carry on protecting himself. Daisy's eyes widened and she moved her second blade to her left hand and then punched the prince in the gut. He doubled over and, with her right arm, she threw him to the floor and kicked the blade from his hand. The pair panted and looked at each other. Kili looked up defeated.

"Wow..."

Daisy panted. Kili stared up at her taking in her face...she was prettier than she used to be...what was he thinking? Daisy? Pretty?...He had no time to dwell on the though as they were surrounded by the rest of the company who cheered the girl. Anne helped him up and he brushed off his back. Daisy sent him a smile which he returned. He guessed it's just been a blip. Bofur cheered gleefully.

"HAND IT OVER GLOIN! Knew ye'd do it lass!"

The ginger dwarf tossed over a money bag. In mid-air Daisy caught it and took three of the silver pennies.

"You can't bet on me without giving me a share!"

She laughed and chucked the bad to Bofur who chuckled. Thorin grinned proudly.

"Well I see that you still know how to handle a blade."

Daisy nodded and Anne bumped her shoulder.

"I think we remember more than you know."

…

Daisy had fallen asleep near to Dori and Anne sat awake with Fili and Kili as they kept watch. Kili was sitting looking at the rune stone Dis had gave him. She looked up when she saw Bilbo creep over to oe of the ponies. He fed the mare an apple and Anne grinned.

"What you grinning at?"

She looked to the blonde prince.

"Look at Bilbo."

Fili looked towards where Bilbo stood, stroking Myrtle and he too smiled. He then cast a glance back to his friend. She was looking at the bruise that was slowly developing on his lower jaw.

"Sorry about punching you by the way."

Fili chuckled and shook his head.

"I deserved it. You always were a toughie."

The pair laughed and Anne looked at him. His beard had fulled out a bit, it was no longer a scruff like Kili's. He had more braids in his long locks and she smirked at his tailored moustache. She reached out and touched the bruise.

"Does it hurt?"

The prince winced a little as she touched it,

"A bit but.."

A shriek interrupted him and his head snapped towards the dark. Anne withdrew her hand and followed his gaze into the night. Bilbo snuck forward and looked about nervously, he accidently tripped on Daisy who'd woken up at the sound.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! What was that?"

Kili look grim faced.

"Orcs."

"Orcs?!"

Fili took a draught from his pipe and nodded. He caught Kili's wink from the corner of his eye.

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozens of them out there."

Daisy shook her head at the brothers and started to remove her boot.

"They strike in the wee small...OW!"

She threw her boot and it hit Kili's head. Anne laughed as did Fili. Thorin growled and stood.

"You think it's funny? You think a night-raid by Orcs is a joke?!"

Kili fiddled with Daisy's boot and looked down. Fili avoided his uncle's eyes and Anne even folded her hands, even though she hadn't been involved.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't! You know nothing of the world."

Thorin stormed off and his nephews stared after him. Anne put a hand on Fili's shoulder and sent them a reassuring smile. Daisy stood and went over to retrieve her boot from Kili. She sat down between the two princes and leaned her head on Fili's shoulder.

"Remember the Battle of Azanulbizar...Thorin lost Thror and Frerin in that battle..."

Fili nodded and Kili glanced to his uncle.

"It gives him a perfect reason to hate orcs."

They heard Balin sigh and looked up at the old warrior.

"I didn't know that you still remembered that Anne."

Anne blushed a little and nodded.

"I can't remember the full thing."

Daisy frowned. She didn't know about Azanulbizar. The only thing she'd ever heard of it was from a book she'd read.

"What happened there?"

Balin sighed and glanced to where Thorin stood rigid.

"Well after Erebor was lost King Thror set out to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first..."

**Please review etc. **


	10. Distractions For the Parasites

**AND HERE WE ARE AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER-BLA BLA BLA BLA MY OC'S THE PLOT BLA BLA BLA...BLAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**Chapter 9 -Distractions For the Parasites**_

They had set off early the next morning. Daisy had borrowed a hooded sleeveless jacket from Kili, to protect her from the rain that threatened and Anne was wearing one of Dwalin's furred coats. Ori had offered to share ponies with Daisy and she'd smiled at him and agreed. Anne was pony-sharing with Balin and they'd been on the road for a couple of hours when the skies had opened. The rain came down in thick sheets and Daisy chuckled when she saw poor Bilbo absolutely soaked. The hobbit shivered. Kili hadn't put his hood up so his dark locks were plastered against his face and all the others were pretty drenched as well.

"Mister Gandalf. Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Daisy and Anne snorted and Dori looked at them.

"Deluge?"

"Seriously?"

"Can't you just say rain?"

They looked at each other and chuckled. Gandalf proceeded to tell Dori that he couldn't control the weather and if he wanted rid of the rain then they should go and find another wizard.

"Are there any?"

"Yes Bilbo there's five wizards in Middle-Earth!"

Gandalf looked at the girls who grinned.

"Indeed, there's the head of our order. Sauroman the White then there are the two Blues...you know I cannot remember their names..."

"Must be old age!"

Dwalin barked out a laugh and even Thorin grinned as the wizard flustered at being called old. Bilbo chuckled then decided to draw the attention off Gandalf.

"And the last one?"

"Oh uh yes that would be Radagast the Brown. A special wizard in his own way. He prefers the company of animals rather to people."

"He has really cute bunnies!"

"Yeah they're so big and fluffy!"

Gandalf shot the pair a questioning look, but they merely smiled. Fili and Kili kicked their ponies so that they rode either side of Daisy and Ori.

"How do you know all that?"

Anne turned her head.

"Because in our world there's books bout this place.

"And we've read and reread them tons and tons of times!"

Daisy noticed Thorin watching them and decided to change the subject. She started humming 'Wake Me Up' by Avicci. Anne heard the humming and grinned.

"Feeling ma way through the darkness..."

"Guided by a beating heart..."

She turned and grinned at the blonde.

"I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where to start!"

"They tell me I'm to young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream!"

"But life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes."

"So that's fine by me!"

The dwarves chuckled as the pair sung. Daisy danced as best she could on the pony and Anne clapped her hands to provide a beat for the chorus. The rain started to die away and the dwarves cheered. Bofur grinned.

"Yer terrible singing must've scared it away!"

"Oi! You're no songbird either!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!"

The dwarves chuckled and Daisy and Anne mock glared at the hatted-dwarf. Anne looked back to Fili and Kili.

"What did ya think then?"

"Yeah Fee, Kee what did you think of our modern music?"

"Terrible."

"Absolute awful"

"Thanks for that."

"Much appreciated."

The girls grinned and turned round. Actually Fili had thought that they'd sounded wonderful and Kili thought that Daisy's singing had improved from when she was a little girl. They rode on for another hour or so before Thorin called for them to stop.

"We'll rest here for the night."

Daisy jumped off the pony after Ori and rubbed her saddle-sore legs.

"Been ages since I've ridden." 

Anne hobbled over.

"At least you've ridden before...I can't feel my legs."

Gandalf looked at the ruined house they stood by.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Fili! Kili! Watch the ponies! Make sure you stay with them."

The princes nodded and lead the ponies off to a clearing.

"Oin, Gloin get a fire going!"

"Right."

Thorin walked over to the wizard.

"I think it'd be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley."

Thorin growled. Anne and Daisy sat down by the ruined house and stretched their legs. They watched amused as the dwarf and the wizard argued.

"Sass off!"

"Mhm."

Gandalf stormed past and made for his horse. Bilbo looked panicked.

"Gandalf where are you going?"

"To seek out the company of the only person with any sense around here!"

"Well that rules you out Daisy!"

"Oi!"

Bilbo glanced back to Gandalf.

"And who's that?"

"MYSELF. Master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

With that the wizard rode off and disappeared. Bilbo looked around.

"Is coming back?"

"Don't worry Bilbo. He'll be back later."

"Come on Bombur we're hungry."

At that Anne's stomach growled and Daisy and Bofur started laughing. The fat dwarf started flustering and searching for his spice bag. Daisy smirked and twirled the small leather pouch round her finger.

"Want this?"

Bombur turned and his face split with relief.

"Thanks Daisy."

She caught Nori's eye and he winked at her. The blonde shrugged and fiddled with one of her braids. Soon they had a fine smelling stew. Daisy and Anne sat between their friends and munched on it hungrily.

"Mmmmm...nom."

"Delicious."

Anne belched loudly and was applauded by everyone.

"That outmatched Ori. And he's the best belcher we know."

Ori chuckled and patted Anne's back. Bofur dished up two bowls and sent Bilbo off to give them to Fili and Kili. Anne lay with her head on Daisy's legs. Daisy hummed quietly.

"Fili and Kili have sure changed a fair bit haven't they?"

She looked down at the brunette.

"Yup. Kili has a beard...well a scruff."

Anne nodded.

"Do you think that they've noticed how much we've changed?"

"Well I don't think I'm ready to explain laser eye surgery to them..."

Anne chuckled.

"I didn't mean that."

Daisy sighed.

"I know...we're different to the Daisy and Anne they knew..."

"Well physically yeah...I mean they didn't exactly see us like this...any of them for that matter..."

Anne gestured to her maturer body and Daisy giggled. It was true, the look of surprise on everyone's faces on the fact that they had...well they were woman not girls...was priceless. The blonde was just about to comment when Kili ran into the camp. Daisy smiled and tilted her head.

"Trolls...Bilbo...ponies..."

Then Kili ran back into the woods. Thorin muttered lowly and grabbed his sword. The company followed suit and Daisy and Anne grabbed their weapons, but they were stopped by Oin.

"Stay here lasses. This isn't a place for women."

Anne huffed and Daisy folded her arms. Then Oin ran off.

"Sexist so-and-so's!"

Minutes ticked by and eventually Anne stomped.

"I still cannot believe we're still standing here c'mon!"

The pair ran off into the woods and spotted the distant light of the troll camp. Daisy nearly burst out laughing when she saw the dwarves clothes piled high and the dwarves themselves either attactched to a spinning spit or stuffed in a sack. She leaned over to the brunette.

"How is it that even when he's in his undies and in a sack that Thorin still looks freaking majestic?"

Anne shrugged and looked at the dwarves.

"So what's the plan then Daisy?"

Daisy looked at her.

"What? Why do I have to come up with the plan?"

"Because you're cleverer!"

Daisy muttered and looked at the situation. Apparently Bilbo was now conversing with the beasts...something about seasoning. Daisy turned to Anne.

"Circle round the back and wait for my signal."

Anne nodded and ran off. She had reached the other side of the troll camp when she realized she had no idea what the signal was. The girls gasped when Bombur was scooped up by one of the trolls.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"No not that one!"

The troll looked at Bilbo. The hobbit edged forward.

"He's got worms..in his uh tubes..."

Daisy pulled out a small knife and threw it at the trolls hand. It felt as if the troll had been bitten and he dropped the dwarf shrieking.

"Bert sout bit me 'and!"

"Quiet Tom...whaddya mean worms?"

"Yes they're all infected with parasites it's a nasty business I wouldn't risk it..."

"Did he say parasites?"

"Yeah...we don't have parasites...you have parasites!"

The dwarves all started shouting at the hobbit and Daisy rolled her eyes. She crept round the back of the group and knocked Thorin on the back of the head with the butt of her blade. He growled and turned his eyes to look at her.

"He's trying to help you shut them up!"

Anne spotted Thorin kick Kili and she giggled quietly. She pouted when she saw Fili wriggling face down on the dirt.

"Aww he'll ruin his hair...why do I care if he ruins it?"

"This lil ferret is taking us for fools!"

"FERRET?!"

Daisy started sawing at the ropes of Thorin's bag, but the snapping rope attracted the attention of one of the trolls. The troll trudged over, nearly crushing some of the others and grabbed Daisy.

"EEK! PUMME DOWN FATSO!"

"Look at this Bert...a lil girlie."

The troll laughed and squeezed the hold he had on Daisy's legs. She felt the blood rush to her head. Anne took that as the signal and ran out and sliced the troll's foot. The troll screamed and clenched his fist. Daisy felt the grinding of her ankle and a loud crunch. She kept in the scream by biting her lip, blood drew from the skin.

"Put her down!"

The three trolls glared at the small girl.

"Or what?"

Anne spotted Gandalf emerge from upon the large boulder behind the trolls. She grinned and tightened her hold on her sword. The dwarves started wriggling again and Daisy felt ill.

"Or I'll take you on!"

"Silly girlie. You can't take on us."

"AND THE DAWN'LL TAKE YOU ALL!"

The trolls turned just as Gandalf cracked the stone in half. As they held their hands up to block to sun, Daisy slipped from the hold and landed on the ground. She winced and groaned, but contained the second scream. The trolls froze in their stone carcasses and the dwarves started cheering. Anne ran over and started helping them out of their sacks. She pulled Fili to his feet. Being this close to him she didn't realise that he was nearly a full head taller than her. The blonde prince smirked.

"Thanks."

Anne pulled a smile and undid his sack. She smirked at the dirt and leaves that had stuck to his face.

"No prblem."

She rubbed some of the dirt off, but then stopped resting her hand on his cheek. It was the bustle of Kili and Bofur, helping Bifur off the spit that caused her to jerk her hand away. She edged away from Fili, who looked as nervous as she did, and gazed around. All the dwarves were pulling on their clothes, Gandalf was talking to Thorin and Bilbo was crouched by Daisy. She was talking very rapidly to the hobbit. The brunette was just about to go to her friend when Thorin spoke.

"We need to find the troll cave...c'mon!"

Anne glanced back to Daisy, but then she turned back and started walking with Dwalin. Daisy waited with Bilbo before allowing herself to lean heavily on him. She dragged her ankle behind her.

"You need to tell someone!"

She gritted her teeth.

"No...I'll tell them later...when we've settled..."

The hobbit watched her carefully, but nodded.

"Bilbo..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

**Please reviews would be fabby! TTFN XX**


	11. Orcs, Wargs, Elves and Stick-Insects

**Hi guys! I'm very happy with all the reviews and stuff! THANKS ALL YOU GUYS! *hugs* OMG I forgot to mention, but has everyone heard that Blanco, the horse who played Shadowfax, died the other day...fans found out on the 6th of April :'( RIP Blanco, a horse that will be sorely missed! I have to admit I did cry when I found this out! Anyway, back to this story...*sniffles and composes self* Thanks again...plz continue to review, fave and follow!**

**DISCLAIMER-MHM MHM I DINNAE OWN ANY OF THIS APART FROM MY OC'S AND THE PLOT BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT DIDN'T YOU?**

_**Chapter 10- Orcs, Wargs, Elves and Stick-Insects**_

It wasn't hard to find the cave. The smell it emitted was more than enough for them to follow. Gandalf led Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bofur and Anne into the cave whilst the others waited outside. Bilbo helped Daisy to settle on a rock, she mumbled her thanks again, but the hobbit just smiled and brushed it off. Bilbo left her alone and went to talk to Balin. Kili gave Bifur a worried look when the dwarf kept waving a skull in his face.

"Uh, Bifur you do realise I have no idea what you're saying?"

The other dwarf grunted and they both turned when they heard Daisy chuckle. Kili frowned a little when he saw the beads of sweat forming on her brow. She smiled weakly and looked to her friends.

"What is it you're saying Bifur?"

The dwarf grunted again and waved the skull around. Daisy chuckled and nodded.

"I guess you're right Bif...it does look like a sheep skull."

The axe-headed dwarf nodded and Kili looked between the two. Daisy laughed, but then winced as she moved her ankle. She stared down at her feet and bit back the tears. The dark-haired prince didn't miss the pained look cross her face, he went over to her and crouched.

"You alright?"

She nodded weakly, but didn't lift her head. Kili took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He smiled gently.

"Hey Flower, what's wrong?"

Daisy met his eyes. They seemed so deep and dark, so different from the Kili who'd go around making jokes all the time. The Kili who's climb trees with her or cause food-fights. The rest had emerged from the cave, Thorin and Gandalf were now wielding some marvellous elvish blades. Anne had collected a few more small daggers and jogged over to where Kili and Daisy were.

"Sup kids...Daisy are you alright?"

The blonde growled and stood up. She wobbled a little bit hid it and the pain it caused her to lean on her foot. She brushed past them and mumbled.

"I'm fine, just wish everyone would stop asking!"

Anne looked to Kili. The dwarf shrugged. The blonde girl went over to where Dori, Ori and Oin were and propped herself against a rock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gandalf talking to Bilbo. Anne and Kili were now talking to Dwalin and Balin and Daisy found herself staring at the young prince. Fili ran from behind the cave, followed by Thorin who was shouting.

"Something's coming!"

Gandalf drew his new sword and bellowed.

"Stay together! Hurry now!"

Anne drew her sword and grabbed Fili and Kili's arms before dragging them into a run. Bilbo was staring at his new sword, but soon helped the struggling blonde girl to where the company where running to. Daisy clenched her teeth together as her ankle dragged along the floor. A hot pain seered through her leg and tears welled in her eyes. Bilbo propped her up as they run.

"Not far now Daisy, look they're slowing."

"Bilbo I..I can't keep running."

"Daisy look they're stopping...just a little more."

She closed her eyes and carried on until soon they were with the company. Bilbo held an arm round her back so she wouldn't fall, in the other he had his sword drawn as they heard the bushes rustle.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!"

A raggedy man, dressed in brown, burst through the trees on a sled of rabbits. Anne grinned and put her blade away. Daisy chuckled weakly at Radagast's arrival. She removed Bilbo's arm as the two wizards started talking. A few of the dwarves gagged when they watched the strange little man pull a stick insect from his mouth. Gandalf took his arm and led him off. Nori spotted the blonde girl sitting on the floor. He went over and knelt down.

"Daisy?"

She had tears running down her face. Nori felt his heart panic and he took her cheeks in his hands.

"Petal what hurts?"

He looked her up and down and then he saw her misshapen ankle through her boot. One was pointing in the correct way, the other was twisted and had a bulge coming from one area. How could anyone have missed this? The thief looked back to Daisy's face, then back to her dislocated foot.

"Mahal why didn't you tell anyone?!"

She wiped her face and shrugged. The dwarf wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I'll have to put it back."

She clenched his shirt.

"No!"

Anne walked over to them and her eyes doubled in size when they saw her ankle.

"Blooming heck Daisy! When...the troll! Why didn't you say? God that must be killing you!"

Daisy growled.

"No it's absolutely fine!"

Nori looked to Anne.

"I need to put it back in the socket..."

"Right what do I have to do?"

Daisy tried to move away, she was glad that they were a little way away from the company so they couldn't see. This was gonna hurt even more.

"No. No no no no no no."

"Brace her!"

Anne nodded and bent down. She put her hand on Daisy's shoulder and one on her leg. A stab of pain shot through her leg and she grimaced. Anne chuckled weakly.

"C'mon Days. It won't be THAT bad!"

POP! Daisy opened her mouth to scream, but Anne's hand flew to it and covered it.

"Ok so maybe it was that bad."

Daisy glared at her and let out a rant of muffled swears. Nori moved his hands from Daisy's ankle and looked back at her.

"It'll need rest love...good thing we're not running..."

A howl sounded and Bilbo shot up from where he'd been sitting.

"Was that a wolf?!"

Everyone looked around. Fili sent a worried glance over to Anne and Daisy. He met Anne's dark eyes and saw the worry in them. Bofur stood and looked around.

"Wolf? No that is no wolf!"

A low rumbling growl came from behind Dwalin's head and they all turned to see a dark shape crouching low. Anne stared, worried for the dwarf. The warg launched itself into the air and was shot down by one of Kili's arrows. Nori helped Daisy to her feet and let her balance on him. Another growl sounded the warg jumped into the center of the group and the dwarves shouted. It turned it's face and began stalking towards Anne and Dori. Thorin began to hack at it as did Dwalin. The warg fell howling in agony until a slice from Thorin's blade silenced it once and for all. He pulled his sword from the beast and looked around, then to the two wizards.

"A scout! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"ORC PACK?!"

Daisy hobbled over to Bilbo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't panic, it'll be ok."

Gandalf pushed past them and glared at Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest?! Beyond your kin?"

"No one!"

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!"

Daisy looked to Gandalf.

"Gandalf calm down!"

Thorin looked at the wizard, his hold on his sword tightened.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

Anne stepped from behind Dori and looked around.

"We're being hunted...we have to get out of here!"

Ori and Dwalin appeared at the top of the hill. The scribe looked panicky.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Nori growled and looked to Daisy.

"Just peachy."

The thief smirked a little, but it soon fell off his face. Radagast ran his hand along his staff.

"I'll draw them off!"

Gandalf scoffed and Thorin looked highly unamused at the brown wizards optimism.

"These are Gundebarg wargs! They'll outrun you!"

Anne pleaded to Radagast. At the moment, anything that either of the girls knew of 'The Hobbit' had gone clean from their minds in the panic they were facing.

"Please you don't stand a chance. They'll tear you to shreds!"

The brown wizard smirked.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try."

Without another word the man ran to his sled and kicked the bunnies into life. They vanished before bursting out of the trees. The man yelled gleefully and Gandalf shouted.

"Run!"

They all burst through the clearing. Daisy kept her hand in Nori's so that she wouldn't fall behind. Her ankle kept flaring in stabs of pain, but she didn't stop. The company followed Gandalf across the plain and took shelter behind boulders. Ori didn't realise that they'd stopped and continued running. Thorin snatched him back and exclaimed before the orcs saw him. Gandalf lifted his staff.

"Stay together."

They ran spread out in a line towards another large stone. Thorin jerked to a halt when the wargs crossed in front of them, chasing the deranged wizard and his rabbits. Anne crashed into Fili's back and chuckled when she heard him speak.

"He's crazy!"

The blonde prince turned to look at her and grabbed her hand. He dragged her after the company and soon they were all hidden behind a large boulder. Gandalf looked around for something. Daisy held onto Nori's shirt and looked to where Thorin gave Kili's bow a nod. The prince drew back an arrow and Daisy felt something inside her tighten for his safety.

"Kili.."

The dwarf jumped round and shot the arrow at a warg and or who'd been on top of the rock. The warg crashed, flattening the orc. Bifur, Dori and Bofur started stabbing the screeching warg. Daisy covered her ears at the agonised wails it produced. Her stomach churned at the sight of the minced up orc. The pack turned and glared towards the company. A shout in black speech could be heard.

"RUN!"

They bolted off again and Daisy grimaced as her ankle stabbed in pain. She'd lost Nori's hand and panted as other started passing her. They stopped, spread out as they saw wargs and orcs appearing from all angles. Fili kept a hold of Anne's hand and shouted to his uncle.

"We're surrounded!"

"KILI! Shoot them!"

The dwarf-archer shot warg and orc as they slowly stalked forward. The blonde girl collapsed and knelt on the ground panting for breath. Daisy gasped when she heard Dori shout.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us!"

The wizard popped his head up, glared at the company and shouted.

"This way you fools!"

Everyone started running towards the gap in the stones. Daisy pushed herself to her feet and watched as the others jumped down. Anne felt Fili tug her arm and the pair ran to the gap. He pushed her down and jumped after her. She landed on her back and rolled a few paces away. The blonde prince managed to land on his feet but stumbled on someone and ended up landing on his chest on top of the brunette girl.

"Kili! Daisy! C'mon!"

Kili stopped shooting and saw Daisy limping slowly to the hatch. Thorin ran forward and grabbed her arm, he helped her down the gap and into Nori's arms. He jumped down after his younger nephew had launched himself down the gap. Anne was staring up at Fili. He hadn't moved yet and was holding her gaze. She felt her breath catch and didn't want to move her hands from his chest. A horn from above sounded and caused the prince to jerk and jump off the girl. He pulled Anne to her feet just as an orc tumbled through the gap to the company's feet. Rumbling came from above the ground and Daisy, who'd been sitting by the wall, kicked the orc with her foot and Thorin pulled the arrow from it's chest and growled.

"Elves."

He spat the word and glared up the gap, then to Gandalf. The wizard just shrugged and looked to where Dwalin stood by an exit.

"I cannae see where the pathway leads...do we follow it or no?"

Bofur ran forward.

"Follow it of course!"

They all started pushing forward and walked through the path. Daisy limped in between Bilbo, who was in front of her, and Nori, who held her shirt so she wouldn't fall. Anne felt Fili looking at her back, but didn't glance back. Her heart was still racing. They emerged in a valley and the girls, and Bilbo, gasped at the spectacle.

"The valley of Imraldis, but in the common tongue it is know by another name..."

The three breathed.

"Rivendell."

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow**


	12. The Last Homely Home

**Afternoon all! Sorry I didn't do my usual 2 chapter update, but had family coming over. That and my bud wasn't on so I couldn't confer with her as to what should happen next. Anyway we've discussed and stuff like that so yeah..here's the chapter YAY! :D **

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE PLOT AND MY OC'S...BASICALLY ANYTHING NO ONE RECOGNIZES! :) ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 11- The Last Homely Home**_

Anne felt a little nervous as she followed the company into Rivendell. Gandalf headed the group and walked towards the city with a smile gracing his face. The brunette spotted her friend leaning on Nori, dragging her ankle a little. Daisy had been stupid keeping it to herself. They reached a courtyard and Anne peeked over Bofur's shoulder when she heard a voice.

"Mithrindir!"

"Ah Lindir!"

From over the hatted-dwarfs shoulder Anne could see a dark-haired elf. He was absolutely gorgeous...though she daren't tell anyone else that. Daisy glanced over to her friend and mouthed. 'OH MY GOD!' Anne chuckled and nodded. She turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner she saw Fili glaring at the elf. The angry look didn't suit his handsome features...handsome?!

"_Since when did I think he was handsome?...I mean he IS handsome..."_

The pounding of hooves drew the attention away from Lindir and Gandalf, who'd been conversing in elvish, to the sight of many riders and horses approaching the group. Thorin barked something and Daisy rolled her eyes as she, Anne and Bilbo were shoved into the middle of the group. The horses circled the group and the elves looked down at the bearded men. Thorin glared at Gandalf. Daisy felt Nori's hold on her tighten and she glanced around spotting Bombur looking fierce and Kili's dark eyes were focused hard on the elves. It made him look that little bit more attractive. Daisy shook herself as her heart jumped and looked up as a majestic looking elf jumped from his horse and hugged the grey wizard.

"Strange for orcs to come so near our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah yes that may've been us."

Anne sent a look to her friend and the pair chuckled. Elrond spotted Thorin and walked forward.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

The elf gave him a gentle smile. Thorin raised a dark eyebrow.

"Indeed he made no mention of you!"

Daisy snorted loudly and Elrond's grey eyes fell on her, then he scanned the group and spotted Anne.

"Females?"

Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, dear friends and they're travelling with us."

Elrond hummed.

"Indeed..."

Lindir whispered to his Lord and Elrond smiled warmly at the group.

"Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin."

He held his hands in a basket and tilted his head. Gloin pushed between Daisy and Dwalin, a stern glare was on his face.

"What does he say?! DOES HE OFFER US INSULT!?"

The dwarves started yelling. Daisy covered her face with her hand and Anne shook her head. Gandalf raised his voice over the shouting.

"No Master Gloin he's offering you food."

They silenced then turned to each other. Daisy huffed and moved out of the group. She limped towards Elrond.

"Are you in need of medical help?"

Thorin grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No she's fine."

Nori sent him a glare and turned to the elf.

"Yes she's dislocated her ankle...I don't actually know how bad it is..."

Elrond smiled.

"Don't worry I'll have my best healer see to her. My lady this way please."

He offered his arm and Daisy gratefully took it. She sent Nori a smile and a small wave. The dwarves all looked after her and then Anne ran after the pair. Meanwhile Lindir led the dwarves towards the dining area.

"I take it you want to accompany your friend?"

"Yes please Lord Elrond."

Anne helped support Daisy. They walked until Elrond had led them to a room. In the room was a large double bed, a massive dresser and an oak door led to a gigantic bathroom. He led Daisy to the bed and set her down. Anne jumped down next to her. She took her friends hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Now let me have a look at that ankle."

He slipped off the blonde's boot carefully, noticing her wince. The ankle was back to where it should be, but there was a ghastly bruise forming up the back of her leg. He ran a hand over her foot, feeling to see if anything was broken. There was a great deal of fluid and swelling, but as far as he could tell nothing was broken. The elf put the girls foot down and smiled gently.

"Nothing appears to be damaged. Just some bruising and swelling. Nothing a little rest can cure."

Daisy smiled. 

"Thanks."

"My pleasure miss...?"

"Oh Daisy..."

He looked to Anne.

"Anne."

"Well ladies, as I recall my servants have prepared a bath in there and if you take a look in the dresser there will be fresh dresses so that you're clothes can be washed...and I can see if I can have some clothes tailored for you."

Without waiting to hear the girls replies, he stood and swept from the room. Anne glanced towards the bathroom and grinned.

"You wanna go first?"

"Nah you go I'm gonna investigate this wardrobe."

"Cool!"

The brunette bounced off to the bathroom and closed the door, Daisy went over to the dresser and opened the large doors. The dresses appeared to have been made for a young elf girl and Daisy marvelled at the detail in them.

…

It wasn't long before both girls had bathed and chosen a dress to wear. Anne huffed at the fact that it was tight in all areas. Daisy just rolled her eyes and told her it was better than it falling off her. The pair exited the room and walked down a corridor. Anne helped Daisy as the blonde was still limping. They asked an elf woman to where the dwarves were. The fair-haired woman smiled and pointed down a long corridor. The pair walked down the corridor and pushed open the door. Elrond, Gandalf and Throin were too engrossed in conversation to notice their arrival. The others were at a smaller table. Anne and Daisy smiled at them.

"Try it...just a mouthful!"

"I don't like green food."

Dwalin picked up the salad with disgust.

"Where's the meat?!"

"Have they got any chips?"

Daisy chuckled at them. The dwarves turned their heads and cheered.

"So ye're back then?"

Anne giggled and walked over and sat next to Dwalin. The dwarf squeezed her shoulders and planted a light kiss on her head. Daisy spotted a space between Kili and Bofur. The hatted dwarf smiled as she walked over and sat down, whereas Kili looked away. Daisy frowned a little, but soon her attention was drawn away at the sight of the fruit salad.

"Ooh pass the strawberries please Bifur."

The dwarf looked at her and passed her the pineapple. Daisy chuckled and shook her head, serving herself some of the yellow fruit anyway. Anne was chewing on a tomato, she looked at the dwarves complaining, Oin stuffed his ear trumpet with a napkin and Anne snorted.

"Don't like the music Oin?"

"Huh what?"

Her and Dwalin chuckled as the old dwarf looked around to find out who spoke. Daisy rested her head on her hand and watched an elven harp player. She closed her eyes and listened to the music and smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Kili didn't look at her, but spoke.

"Well it isn't any dwarf tune that's for sure."

Daisy looked at him. The dark-haired prince looked at the harpist and winked. A stab of heat flared through Daisy and suddenly the music didn't seem as lovely. She glared down at her plate and Kili turned to see her looking away and Dwalin watching him with disgust. The prince shuffled and popped a mushroom in his mouth.

"Can't say I fancy elf-maidens myself. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin"

Daisy looked at Bofur who was quirking his eyebrow at Kili. She rolled her eyes and the dwarf smirked. Her gaze followed an elf as he walked passed, he looked down and smiled at the girl. Anne laughed loudly as her friend blushed and looked away. Kili was still in his previous conversation, he glanced at the elf.

"Though that one there's not bad."

Dwalin leaned forward.

"That's no an elf maid."

The younger dwarf looked confused, but then the male elf turned. Kili's eyes widened and the group of dwarves burst into hysterics. Bombur and Balin were almost in tears. Anne wiped her eyes and leaned on Dwalin as she laughed. Daisy patted Kili's arm and shook her head laughing.

"Oh Kili sometimes I love your dim moments."

The dwarf looked at her and smiled gently. The blonde had turned back to Bofur and whispered in his ear. He nodded and chuckled. The harpist plucked the strings and Nori turned his head.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral."

Daisy laughed and shook her head. She leaned herself on Kili's arm and the dwarf chuckled as Oin looked around.

"Did somebody die?"

Bofur stood and clambered onto the table.

"Right lads there's only one thing for it! There's an inn there's an inn there's a merry old inn. Beneath an old grey hill. And there they brew a beer so brown that the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill..."

Everyone started banging the table and singing along. Anne looked to Daisy and laughed as they saw the elves faces of confusion.

"The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle. And up and down he runs his bow. Now squeaking HIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, now purring LOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...now sawing in the middle!"

The girls saw Elrond give Thorin a look and they giggled as the dwarf-king shook his head. Soon the dwarves had finished their antics and started clearing themselves from the room so that the elves could clear up their mess. Anne was walking towards a balcony when she felt someone catch her hand. She looked up to Fili and smiled. The blonde dwarf smiled and looked at her hand.

"I wanted to apologise for flattening you earlier."

Anne chuckled.

"It's alright Fee. Besides it wasn't as if I was complaining..."

Anne clapped a hand to her mouth and Fili's head shot up.

"What?"

"Uh..."

"Oi! Fee you coming with us to find a bath?"

Fili turned and looked at his brother.

"Yeah sure!"

He turned back to see Anne had gone. The brunette girl kept running until she spotted Daisy sitting on some steps playing with her braids and humming 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train to herself. The brunette plonked down next to the blonde and panted. Daisy dropped her braid and looked at her friend.

"Have you been running?"

"Mhm."

"In a dress?"

"Yup. Problem?"

"No...just a bit odd."

"Well who cares? Wanna go for a walk? I feel like we need to go for a walk!"

"Oh uh ok."

Without another word Anne seized her friends arm and pulled her to her feet. They linked arms and walked through the gardens and fountains of Imraldis. They talked of how gorgeous the elves were and Daisy reminded her friend of Kili's little moment. Anne noted how annoyed the blonde looked when she mentioned Kili winking at the female elf. It was the sound of laughter and rushing water that attracted their attention to their surroundings.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God!"

There were the company shooting themselves down a fountain. Anne internally cringed as she saw the likes of Bombur, Dwalin and Gloin running around nude. Daisy scrunched up her face.

"I think I might throw up..."

"Uh huh..."

They were just about to run for the nearest bathroom when they spotted Fili and Kili launching themselves down a slide. The girls' jaws dropped as they looked at their friends. Fili and Kili had really hardened arm muscles and they both found that they couldn't look away from their chests. Daisy tore her eyes off them and glanced to see Elrond and Lindir staring at the sight. Anne, too, noticed the elves and chuckled. A couple of the dwarves looked round and spotted the girls. Shouts emerged and soon the company had all jumped in the water to hide themselves from the hysterical girls.

…

"So...so very naked."

"I thought we'd agreed that you wouldnae speak of what ye saw."

Daisy lifted her head and looked at the company. They were all in their underwear and had gathered round the fire they'd built from broken pieces of furniture. The girls had been given their clothes back, which had been cleaned and tailored to their size and had changed back into them. Anne chuckled and looked to her friend. Bilbo and Balin had just returned from their meeting with Elrond and Gandalf. Thorin was still missing.

"Wasn't our fault. You had EVERYTHING on display."

The girls shuddered.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."

Daisy snorted as the dwarves protested.

"Never mind weeks I'll be scarred for years!"

The dwarves glared at the girls who were both sat on the floor. Daisy leaned her head against the table Bombur sat on. She'd been picking at the leg with one of her knives and now it was creakin g and groaning. Bofur looked at the sausage he'd been trying to toast, then to Bifur toasting his pice of lettuce, the to his fat brother.

"Bombur catch!"

Daisy quickly moved her head as the dwarf caught the sausage. Seconds later he was rolling on his back like a tipped cow. Everyone was in a fit of hysterics, then Thorin walked in and the room silenced. He looked hard round the group.

"We need to leave!"

**Please review... :)**


	13. Legends are Real

**Yoohoo! Long time no sees! I missed you all! XD**

**DISCLAIMER-TOLKIEN AND JACKSON OWN EVERYTHING...WAIT THEY DON'T OWN MY CHARACTERS OR THIS PLOT SO HA I DO OWN SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**Chapter 12- Legends are Real**_

They'd gathered their stuff together really quickly. Apparently Gandalf had been called to a meeting. There there would be himself, Elrond, an elf woman called Galadriel and the head of Gandalf's order Sauroman. Thorin informed them that Sauroman would want to stop their quest so it was essential that they left now and met them in the mountains.

"Right let's go!"

They snuck from the Last Homely Home and walked up the pass into the mountains. Daisy and Anne sent a final look to Rivendell before jogging to catch up with Dwalin and Oin. Bilbo lingered and looked down at the beautiful valley.

"Master Baggins I suggest you keep up."

The hobbit nodded and walked with Bofur. The girls shot Thorin's back a glare and lagged back to walk with the hobbit. Bilbo was looking at his feet.

"He'll warm to you."

"I wish Anne. He only sees me as a hindrance. I've been no help so far."

Daisy looked at him and gave the hobbit a small hug.

"Don't say that Bilbo. You don't know what you'll do. Besides even if he doesn't..."

She looked to Anne who smiled.

"You got a friend in me."

"You got a friend in me!"

"When the road looks rough ahead. And you're miles and miles from you're nice warm bed!"

"You just remember what you're old pal said. Boy you got a friend in me!"

"QUIET! We're about to enter the mountain pass!"

The two girls huffed and leaned to whisper in Bilbo's ears.

"Yeah you got a friend in us!"

Bilbo chuckled and smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

The girls spotted Bofur and sped up to catch him. He chuckled.

"Nice singsong there!"

"Thanks."

"Love a spot-o Randy Newman!"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

The sky began to chuck down heavily thick sheets of rain. Daisy huffed and pulled up her hood. Anne sighed as the rain soaked her hair. Soon they'd fallen back so that they were walking with Fili and Kili. The brothers chuckled at the soaked girls. Anne sighed again.

"And these were just washed."

Kili was about to reply when a loud crash stopped him. Daisy squinted through the haze of the rain and spotted a shape moving. A boulder came flying through the air and Thorin bellowed.

"Get to the wall!"

The boulder smacked against the wall above them and shattered over their heads. They all felt bits of stone hail upon them. Daisy wiped her damp fringe from her face and looked at Kili. The dwarf tried to smile, but another boulder flew through the air and the ground beneath their feet quaked. Balin spotted a large body moving.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunderbattle! LOOK!"

Anne followed his arm and gasped at the large moving giant. Another giant smacked it as it rose from the ground.

"Well bless me. The legends are true! GIANTS STONE GIANTS!"

"BOFUR GET INTO THE WALL YOU FOOL!"

Thorin's shout was barely heard and their feet began to quake and the ground beneath then began to crack. Daisy felt Kili put an arm over her stomach so she wouldn't fall from the ledge. His other was stretched to reach his brother as the giant beneath them begun to get to its feet.

"Kili grab my hand."

"Fili!"

The brothers were pulled apart and Anne yelled. Daisy nearly jumped off the ledge when she saw Nori's face swing away from her.

"NO NORI!"

Kili grabbed her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"FILI!"

The leg swung round and the other crashed into the stable mountain. Anne bumped into Gloin, in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the safety of the other ledge. Kili had pulled Daisy into him and had her encased in his arms. They both ran onto the ledge and all shouted when the other leg spun and smashed into the rock face. Anne felt something in her rip apart.

"FILI!"

Thorin ran forward shouting. Dwalin was just ahead of him.

"They're alright! They're ok!"

Anne felt her knees weaken as she turned the corner and saw Fili lying on his back. Kili was supporting Daisy still, and she had her hands tightly knotted in his chest. The brunette girl ran at her friend and tackle hugged him. Fili laughed and smoothed Anne's hair. The girl buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly. She couldn't lose him...not her friend. She felt Fili kiss the top of her head.

"I'm alright...see I'm ok."

Kili let Daisy run to Nori and the girl hugged her thief tightly. Then the prince proceeded to run to his brother. Anne reluctantly let Fili go and watched the brothers hug. She then whipped her head round when she heard Bofur shouting.

"Bilbo?! Where's Bilbo?"

"OH MY GOD BILBO!"

Daisy ran and crouched at the edge as the hobbit dangled. She, Bofur and a few others stretched out their arms to reach him. He tried to grab their hands, but slipped. Kili cried out when Thorin jumped down and grabbed the hobbit's jacket. He hoisted him up and Daisy grabbed him. The hobbit landed on the stone and rolled onto his back. Bofur hugged him. Then Thorin slipped.

"THORIN!"

Dwalin grabbed his friends arm and pulled. He lifted the king up and helped brush him off.

"Thought we'd nearly lost our burglar."

Thorin growled and glared at Bilbo.

"He's been lost since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us!"

Anne shouted, but Thorin merely stalked off. Daisy patted her back and gave her a hug as Dwalin proclaimed that he'd found a cave. Cold, damp and relieved they entered it. Thorin put a hand on Dwalin's back.

"Search to the back. Mountain caves are seldom occupied."

Dwalin nodded and lit a lamp. He marched around the cave and grunted.

"There's nothing here."

Anne walked over to the warrior, he lowered the lantern and sighed. He then opened his arms and allowed her to hide herself in them.

"I was afraid I'd lost ye again."

Anne nodded and Dwalin held her closer. Balin huffed and walked away from Thorin, he went over and hugged them both. Daisy had received tight hugs from all the Ri brothers and laughed lightly when Dori scolded Ori for the small cut he'd got from a smashed boulder. She then ran over and hugged both Fili and Kili. She slapped Fili's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever do that again! Nearly gave me and Anne a heart attack!"

Kili chuckled and gave Daisy a hug. He squeezed her gently and buried his nose in her damp hair. Fili smiled warmly and looked over to where Anne was buried in Balin and Dwalin's arms. Daisy smiled and went to get her pack. Then they all laid down for sleep.

…

An arm fell heavily over Daisy's waist and her eyes snapped open. She felt herself being pulled into a chest and a sudden warmth surrounded her. The rise and fall of someone's chest moved against her back, her head rested on their other arm and their hands were entwined. She tried to turn to see who holding her and gasped. Kili mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. Their legs were tangled up and Daisy felt her cheeks burn red, though no one was awake to see it. Kili's breath brushed against her ear and she felt her heart quicken. Being this close to her friend had never had this sort of effect before on her. And she wasn't going to deny that she liked being this close to him. A foot stepped passed her face and Daisy pretended she was asleep.

"Where do you think yer going?"

That was Bofur. He was on watch. Daisy cracked open an eye. It was hard to hear anything with Kili breathing in her ear.

"Back to Rivendell."

It was Bilbo?! Bilbo was trying to leave. Daisy moved her head and glared at where she saw Thorin lying. From the quickness of his breathing, she could tell he was awake as well.

"What why? You're part of the company. You're one of us now."

"But I'm not though am I?"

Daisy tried to crane her neck to see, but Kili buried his face in the crook of her neck. Daisy gasped a little, but smiled when she felt his scruff scratch against the skin.

"Thorin said I shouldn't have come and he was right. I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins...Shouldn't have run out my door..."

From his voice Daisy could tell that he sounded so knocked down with himself. Bofur tried to lighten the mood.

"Yer homesick I understand."

"No you don't you're DWARVES! You're used to this life. Living on the road. Never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere."

Daisy saw Thorin's body go rigid and she internally flinched. Granted that Ered Luin had never been the company's home, but it had been homely enough.

"I'm sorry...that was uncalled for."

Bofur sighed.

"No you're right...we don't belong anywhere..."

There was an awkward silence where Thorin sighed heavily. Then Bofur spoke.

"I wish ye all the luck in the world. I really do."

Daisy wriggled a little in Kili's hold. How could Bofur be letting Bilbo leave?!

"What's that?"

From the corner of her eye, Daisy saw the blue glow from Bilbo's sword and gasped. The floor beneath them creaked and Thorin jumped up.

"Wake up! Now!"

Everyone jumped awake and Daisy quickly wriggled out of Kili's arms before he fully realised how they'd been lying. She pretended that she'd only just woken and glanced around to look at Anne. The floor burst open and they all fell through. Everyone was screaming.

**Ok that's it we're almost at Goblin Town! YAY! HUZZAH FOR GOBLINS! (hazzah) Please review! TTFN xx**


	14. Down in the Deep of Goblin Town

**Hello new faces, friends of old! Today we gather to discuss the threat of Mordor... XD kidding! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Was very busy (I.e I was out and went to see the Lego Move...which is AWESOME) Anyway I'm here to give you all your daily double dose of hobbit :) BE PREPARED! **

**DISCLAIMER-ONE DOES NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THE WRITTEN WORKS OF TOLKIEN NOR THE MOTION PICTURES OF JACKSON. ONE ONLY OWN ONE'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT ONE HAS DESIGNED XD**

_**Chapter 13- Down in the Deep of Goblin Town**_

It was a short drop. Anne landed heavily on her stomach, Daisy landed on top of Anne, Kili landed on Daisy and Bombur landed on all three of them. The three gasped for breath as the massive dwarf crushed them under his weight.

"Bombur! Get off!"

The large dwarf rolled off. Kili jumped up and offered his hand. Daisy ignored it and pushed herself to her feet. Anne was just getting to her feet when they heard loud screeching. All turned to see vile looking creatures, climbing, crawling, hobbling and running towards them. Large puss-filled spots covered their entire bodies, they all had long razor claws and were more vile than anything Daisy or Anne had ever seen. Goblins. The girls felt themselves being shoved into the centre of the group and the goblins started to claw at the group. Anne felt Fili grab her and turn his back to the goblins. They clawed at his back, but his gaze stayed on Anne, who clung onto his shirt. All of a sudden the dwarves were all being shoved along one of the rickety bridges. Daisy felt Bofur's hand in one of hers, Kili's was in the other. She looked around for Nori, Dori and Ori. The thief and the scribe were near the back of the group and the eldest was right behind her. He pulled up her hood and leaned to her ear.

"Stay hidden, stay silent."

Then his head was shoved down by a goblin. Daisy felt a gory hand on the back of her head forcing her to look at her feet. They were hurried along and she heard Bifur cry out as loud drumming started to be heard. More horrific music started to play and the girls glanced around and spotted a band of goblins on a ledge playing various types of "instruments". A deep and gravelly voice echoed through the caverns of the goblin lair.

"I feel a song...coming on!"

A loud squelch sounded as several goblins were squashed under the feet of something large and hideous. Anne tried to peek over everyone else's heads, but a goblin forced her head down. The music grew louder as did the gravelly voice.

"_Snip snap, the black crack Grip, grab, pinch, and nab Batter and beat Milk 'em, stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town With a swish and smack And a whip and a crack Everybody talks when they're on our rack Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs You wont last long on the end of my prongs Clish, clash, crush and smash Bang, break, shiver and shake You can yell and yelp But there ain't no help Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

_Daisy felt bile rise in her throat as she looked at the large grotesque creature. The Goblin King was, by far, more worse than any of his citizens. A large hanging piece of flesh, covered in warts and spots, hung from his neck, his beady eyes studied the group and a wry smile twisted on his face. Daisy lowered her head and gestured for Anne to do the same. The King staggered forward drunkenly and smirked._

_"Catchy isn't it?...ha ha... It's one of my own compositions!"_

_Bofur leaned back to Daisy and whispered._

_"Explains everything."_

_The blonde sniggered, but quickly silenced again when the large goblin looked over the group. Balin yelled and moved in front of Anne and Thorin._

_"That's not a song! It's an abomination!"_

_The fat goblin king merely chuckled and waved a large flabby hand absent-mindedly._

_"Abominations, mutations, deviations...that's all you're gonna find down here."_

_He laughed a scrapey laugh and his subjects all jeered and chorused him. Then he turned serious and glared at the group._

_"Search them!"_

_To say she felt violated was an understatement as the goblins started running their grubby hands all over Anne and her pack. She kept her arms folded over her chest and tried not to cry out as her sword was torn from her belt. She saw Bofur pulling Daisy back as a goblin pulled at her hair and took her two long blades away. The blonde growled and quickly blended back into the group. The goblins emptied out a bag and all the dwarves eyes widened as a bunch of elvish candlesticks and cutlery fell from the pack. Oin turned to look at Nori, the thief shrugged._

_"Weren't me!"_

_All heads turned to Daisy. The blonde shrank and shrugged._

_"Just a couple of keepsakes...they won't miss them!"_

_The Goblin King waved his staff and wobbled as his rotund belly rippled by it's own accord._

_"What are you doing in these parts?..."_

_Oin pushed forward._

_"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this."_

_"No tricks...I want the truth warts and all."_

_Daisy leaned over to Bofur._

_"Well that can be easily arranged."_

_The pair sniggered and the goblin king thrust his hand into the group and dragged them forward._

_"Something funny?"_

_Bofur whipped off his hat and started fiddling with it. Daisy cast a glance to the group, thankful for her hood, and kept quiet. The other dwarf spoke._

_"Well I was...I'm actually the dwarf ye should speak tae...Ye see we were on this road...well, it's not so much a road as a path...actually, it's not even that, come tae think of it, it's more like a track..."_

_Daisy heard a couple of the others cover sniggers. She too would've laughed, had she not been right in the line of sight of the Goblin King._

_"Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem as we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday!"_

_The dwarves started to fill in gaps, but the Goblin King shouted and all were silent. Daisy tried to edge back to the group, but the fat, warty head snapped onto her. She lowered her head. The goblin walked nearer and nearer._

_"What about yer silent friend. What has he to say about it? And why does he hide under his hood?"_

_Daisy didn't move, she daren't breathe. The goblin breathed heavily and she scrunched up her face, a hand slipped through the group and took her hand. She felt a light squeeze and tried to gaze round to see who it was. The minions of the king were rummaging through the dwarves stuff and the Goblin King reached out._

_"What is he hiding?"_

_"WAIT!"_

_He had just touched the fabric of her hood when Thorin moved from the group. He glared at the goblins. The large king stumbled about and smirked and Bofur slipped back into the group. Daisy felt herself being tugged back into the safety of the dwarves. Nori didn't let go of her hand. Anne sent her friend a small look and then turned back to Fili, who was still holding her protectively close to him. She felt herself blush when he looked at her. The Goblin King smirked._

_"Well well well...look who it is. Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain."_

_He bowed mockingly and Thorin glared._

_"But wait you don't have a mountain...that means you're not a king...which makes you NOBODY really..."_

_He pouted and the goblins jeered loudly._

_"I know someone, who'd pay a pretty price for your head. An old enemy of yours...a pale orc astride a white warg."_

_Anne saw Thorin stiffen and felt Fili flinch against her._

_"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."_

_The Goblin King lowered his voice menacingly._

_"So you think his defiling are over."_

_The goblins started once again to grab at the group as the Goblin King spoke to a smaller, dribbling creature who used his own pus to write something down. Daisy crouched as the group was clawed at. Anne felt Fili pull her closer to his chest and duck so that she couldn't be grabbed at. She buried her face in his chest, thankful for his protection. Another tune began to play and the dwarves groaned._

_"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung. You'll be beaten and battered. From racks you'll be hung. You'll die down here and never be found. Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"_

_Suddenly there was screeching and, to the girls, everything turned to a blur. A small goblin had spotted Thorin's blade. The packs of goblins were screeching and whipping at the group. Five had tackled Thorin, at the Goblin King's command, and were attacking the dwarf. Kili shouted at them and Dwalin punched a couple. Daisy ducked as a whip just cleared her head. Then there was a whoosh and a flash of light threw them all to the floor. As they all stood a silhouette approached them. It was holding a staff and sword high and Gandalf looked around as everyone got to their feet._

_"Take up arms. Fight. FIGHT!"_

_Then everyone sprung into action. The dwarves punched and kicked at the goblins in order to reach their weapons. The Goblin King cowered on his throne._

_"He wields the foe-hammer. The beater!"_

_His cries were barely over the other goblins. Daisy shouted._

_"Thorin catch!"_

_She threw Orcrist towards him as he burst out from under the goblins. She then searched for her own blades and saw a hand offering them to her. Kili smiled at her and she returned it before grabbing her weapons. Anne held onto Fili's hand as Gandalf ordered them to run. Dwalin was at the head of the group, followed by Nori who was clutching Daisy's hand. The warrior swung at a couple of goblins. Though more and more of the horrid creatures were launching themselves off bridges, from ropes all to catch up to the dwarves. Dwalin stopped abruptly. _

_"POLE!"_

_He chopped the ropes from a banister and they all proceeded to lifted the heavy piece of wood. They swung it form side to side shoving goblins off the edges of the unstable walkways. They threw down the pole and as Daisy swung round chopping goblins out of the air, she sent Anne and Fili a smile. Kili was a way back and Daisy saw him wave with his sword as he cut down a few goblins. They all kept running and Gandalf pushed to the front. He shoved his staff in the way of goblins and moved them from his path. Goblins attacked from all sides and Anne and Fili stood back to back. The blonde prince linked her arms and tilted her back onto his. _

_"Kick them out the way!"_

_Anne grinned and started kicking the faces of the goblins as they ran at the pair. Daisy had slowed down and saw Kili jump past cutting down goblins. It was the blurred form of Oin's staff that caused her to duck. The healer swung it round and round taking out gonlins. Once a sufficient number had been slaughtered the group ran on. Goblins swung towards them and Thorin bellowed._

_"CUT THE ROPES!"_

_Daisy threw several knives and they bounced off the ropes slicing them apart. She ran and jumped just as that walkway collapsed and collided with the swinging goblins. She rolled and took Kili off his feet just as several arrows shot past where he'd been standing._

_"Thanks."_

_"Don't mention it."_

_He helped her up and deflected another arrow. He grabbed a ladder and swung it onto the goblins heads. Everyone grouped together and pushed the ladder so that it covered a break in their path, dropping several creatures off into the abyss. They skidded to a halt when the path ended. Kili and Daisy and Ori were to the rear of the group and cut the ropes holding the walkway. The piece swung towards the opposite side and they all jumped to the next path. Fili threw Anne into Dwalin's arms before cutting the rope and being the last to jump to safety. Anne immediately threw her arms round him and he grabbed her hand. Bombur had goblins crawling all over him. Daisy jumped onto his back and started cutting them off. He smiled gratefully at her and Gandalf smashed a large boulder so that it rolled in front of them clearing the way. Daisy ran in between Kili and Gloin. She heard everyone panting and marvelled how she'd kept up with them. They ran onto a bridge when the path in front cracked open and the Goblin King burst through._

_"You thought you could defeat me?"_

_He swung his staff at Gandalf and threw him onto the company behind. The Goblin King sneered._

_"What are you going to do now wizard?"_

_Gandalf swung Glamdring and sliced the Goblin King's massive bulge of a stomach. The giant screeched and fell to his knees clutching at the entrails that fell from him. Anne gagged and Fili tightened his hold on her hand. Then Gandalf sliced the neck of the King and stared._

_"That ought to do it."_

_He fell with a crash onto the bridge and the wood cracked. Anne was pulled into a hug by both Fili and Dwalin. Daisy braced herself and the bridge collapsed. Daisy screamed. They fell through caverns and landed with a thwump. Daisy crashed onto her back, winded and then felt a body land on hers and a pair of lips flatted her own. She had her eyes closed and savoured the feeling of this closeness, she didn't understand the heat flowing in her as she kissed this person. Her eyes fluttered open and she seized up. She pushed Kili off her and scrambled away. The prince stared after her and touched his lips. Dwalin sent him a smirk and looked over to where Fili had Anne cradled above him. He breathed with relief. They all looked around. Daisy had moved from the wreckage and was near to Gandalf. _

_"Well that could've been worse."_

_As Bofur spoke, Gandalf started to warn them of the large mass that was falling towards them. Too late though, the body of the dead Goblin King landed heavily on the group. Dwalin growled and Kili tried to look to Daisy who was staring at a far away light._

_"Ye've got to be joking!"_

_Anne moved her gaze from Fili's chest and looked around. She gasped when she saw all the goblins running down to them._

_"GANDALF!"_

_Thorin and Dwalin pulled them both up._

_"We can't keep fighting."_

_Gandalf swung his staff._

_"Only one thing can save us now...daylight."_

_Without another word, he and Daisy sprinted off towards the light. The blonde didn't look back to where she knew the prince was looking at her. They all ran towards the exit and burst out into the open._

_**Plz review**_


	15. Azog the Defiler

_**Boom peeps! I'm on a roll...a squausage roll! XD **_

_**DISCLAIMER-NO ONE BUT J.R.R AND PETER OWN THE STUFF OF THE HOBBIT WELL THEY DON'T OWN MY OC'S OR MY PLOT...OR ANYONE ELSES FOR THAT MATTER**_

___**Chapter 14- Azog the Defiler**_

Daisy stumbled on a rock, but didn't lose her pace. She saw Anne run near to her, Fili just behind her. Her friend sent her a smile and she returned it weakly. Her heart was still racing from moments before, when she and Kili had...she pushed the THING from her mind as they ran into a clearing. Gandalf did a head-count as they all came to a halt.

"Dori, Ori, Bifur, Gloin and Bombur...that makes 15..."

Anne had stopped next to Daisy. Fili was to her left. Kili was on the other side of the group and Anne's eyebrows rose as he stared at Daisy. She was looking down at her feet. All attention turned to Gandalf.

"Where's Bilbo?"

"Oh no..."

The girls cast a glance to each other, then back up where they'd run from.

"WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT."

Nori, from his place next to Daisy and Bifur, turned.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us..."

"What happened?!" 

Thorin marched forward and glared round the group.

"I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggin's saw his chance and he took it. He's complained of nothing but his warm bed since he's first stepped out of his door. We won't be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Anne stepped forward to say something, but Fili stopped her. Daisy glared at Thorin.

"No...he isn't."

Bilbo stepped out from behind a stone and put his hands in his pockets. Anne saw a flash of gold and glanced over to her friend. Daisy nodded...the ring. Gandalf heaved a sigh of relief.

"Bilbo Baggins...I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Anne ran over and hugged the hobbit.

"Knew you'd come back."

Daisy made a move to go to the hobbit, but stopped when Kili went and hugged him. She crossed her hands over herself. Anne looked back and forth between the pair confused.

"We'd nearly given up on you."

Fili smiled as Anne walked back to him and looked to Bilbo.

"How did you get pass the goblins?"

Dwalin folded his arms and nodded.

"How indeed?" 

Bilbo waved his arms and chuckled.

"What does it matter...he's back."

Thorin looked sharply at Gandalf.

"It matters."

Daisy looked to Thorin.

"Does it really though...so long as he's back and alive?"

"Yes Daisy...it does. I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed and looked at the dwarf-king.

"Look I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have..."

Thorin looked down and Bilbo smiled warmly.

"And you're right I often think of BagEnd. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. You see that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because..."

He looked round the group.

"You don't have one...a home. It was taken, but I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin let the grateful smile grace his lips and nodded. Daisy noticed Dori and Gloin wiping tears from their eyes. She walked over to Ori and hugged him tightly. Anne looped her arm round Fili's waist. The dwarf stiffened at this, but soon relaxed and rested his head on hers. Everyone was silent and Gandalf smiled warmly at Bilbo. Then a lone howl sounded and everyone looked to the clifftop. A white warg stood surrounded by many more. Orc were astride the beasts and everyone moaned.

"Out of the frying pan..."

"And into the fire...run. RUN!"

Daisy ran and spotted Bilbo being dragged by Kili. Anne and Fili raced past her and she nearly laughed when Ori swung his warhammer behind his head and smashed a warg. Wargs started passing her as she ran. Anne glanced back and saw Daisy slice a warg that nearly jumped at her.

"Thanks Days!"

Her friend was just about to reply when a warg came behind her and she turned to stab the beast. Anne shook her head and ran on. Fili spotted her and grabbed her hand. Gandalf skidded to a halt.

"Into the trees!"

He jumped and began to scale the branch.

"He's like a ninja!"

Daisy raced past her friend, jumped off a large boulder and jumped into the branches.

"Not the time nor the place Anne!"

Fili grabbed Anne's waist.

"Fee what the...?!"

"Dwalin catch!"

He tossed her up into the warriors arms, then he grabbed a branch and climbed up. Daisy looked to her left and saw Kili perched near her. He gave her a smile. She nodded and the faintest of grins graced her face. Wargs snarled and jumped at the branches. They clawed at the trees and dug to the roots. Daisy felt Kili's arm on hers.

"Jump!"

Everyone in that tree jumped into the next, then into the next as the trees began to collapse onto each other. Daisy landed heavily on a branch and was helped up by her friend.

"Thanks Kili."

He nodded and kept a hand on her back. Anne was perched next to Dwalin, Oin and Fili, just above her, near the bottom of the tree. The wargs just couldn't reach them, but the began to shake the tree as it perched near the abyss below. Gandalf mumbled to a pinecone and it caught alight.

"Fili!"

He threw it to the blonde prince and they started light pinecones and throwing them at the wargs. The beasts recoiled and hissed with pain. The company cheered, but then the tree started to fall. It landed on it's side and everyone clung for dear life. Anne felt Dwalin gripping her shirt, she glanced around and spotted everyone. Her heart froze when she saw Dori and Ori clinging for all they were worth.

"Mister Gandalf!"

The dwarf slipped and Daisy cried out, Gandalf caught the pair with his staff. Kili sighed with relief, but then the branch below him cracked and he shot out into the air. Daisy fell with him and caught the tree with her hand and Kili with the other. The pair dangled...Nori shouted to them, but couldn't reach.

"Hold on Kee."

"Daisy it won't hold us."

"You dare let go you ass and I will kill you!"

He chuckled, but didn't let go, the branch cracked and didn't tear off. Thorin looked away from his nephew and glared. A white orc, the largest Anne had ever seen, approached menacingly.

"Azog!"

Anne breathed. He was worst than she'd envisioned. The orc spat something in a language that no one understood. The only words that she could make out were the names of Thorin and his father. The dwarf-king shook his head.

"It cannot be."

The flames consumed the sight of Azog's grin and a hatred blazed within Thorin's tree creaked and groaned under the strain. It wobbled and Daisy felt her hand slip a little. Splinters dug into her palm and she gritted her teeth.

"Daisy let me go!"

"NO! Kili I am not letting you go!"

The dwarf tried to wriggle his hand out of hers.

"I don't want you to fall!"

"Well I don't want to be the one who drops you!"

She dug her nails into his hand and he stopped moving his arm. Her arm was becoming heavy. Nori edged over to them, but the tree slid and he froze.

"Daisy hang on!"

"What do you think we're doing?!" 

Azog growled and met Thorin's glare with a harsh one of his own. The dwarf stood slowly and drew out his sword. He began to walk towards the orc who raised his chin with challenge in his eyes. Anne tried to grab Thorin's boot.

"Are you crazy? Thorin? THORIN?!" 

He didn't listen, but only sped up. Raising his shield, Thorin charged at the orc. Azog grinned and swung his mace and struck Thorin down and he ran. Dwalin yelled and tried to help, he only slipped and caused the tree to groan. Bilbo gasped and started to move. Thorin lay flat on his back and screamed in agony as the white warg grabbed him in it's mouth.

"NO THORIN..."

The sound of Balin's cry was unheard as the dwarf-king yelled in pain as he was tossed onto a rock by the warg. He was barely breathing and tried to reach for Orcrist. Azog sneered at another orc who approached the dwarf slowly upon it's warg. A cry turned it's head and suddenly Bilbo and Anne ran at the wargs. Bilbo stabbed the oncoming beast while Anne had jumped at Azog and pushed him off his warg. The orc growled and pinned the girl to a tree. She kicked his stomach and ran to where Fili, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin, were stabbing at orcs and wargs alike. Bilbo yelled again and held his ground in front of Thorin. Azog stood and glared at the hobbit, he spoke with pure hatred and evil and an orc ran to the hobbit. A swoosh, a cry and a pair of large talons took it from it's path.

"Eagles! The eagles!"

Anne beamed through the flames towards Fili as a large bird swooped low and scooped up some wargs. He ducked and chuckled a little. Dori and Ori cried out as the older dwarf lost his grip and they both fell onto the back of one of the eagles. Daisy gritted her teeth as her arm went numb. An eagle grabbed Balin off a branch and shook the tree. The branch gave way and Daisy and Kili fell through the air. There was no eagle to break their fall.

"Anne! Bilbo watch out!"

Anne turned her head as she saw Dwalin's arm scoop her up and put her onto the same eagle. Bilbo started shouting as an eagle looped it's claws round Bilbo. Another of the graceful birds gently picked up the unconscious dwarf and they were all carried off.

...

"Oh god..high very high so very high!"

Dwalin rested a hand on her head and whispered.

"It'll be alright lass, ye winnae fall."

"I'm gonna die...oh god feelings of fear and vertigo and..."

Dwalin clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at her.

"Anne I promise ye yer not gonna fall..."

She stared at him and he chuckled.

"See there's a landing."

Soon all the eagles had placed their riders onto the eerie and Gandalf ran forward to Thorin. He kneeled and muttered something in elvish. Anne's legs felt like jelly, but she tried to smile at Fili who was watching his uncle. No one had yet noticed the absence of two members. Thorin gasped and opened his eyes. Sighs of relief were made by all.

"Tha Halfling?"

"It's alright Bilbo is right here...quite safe..."

Dwalin helped Thorin to his feet and the dwarf staggered forward to the hobbit. Bilbo fiddled with his hands. Nori now looked around the group for Daisy.

"You! What did you think you were doing? Do you know that you could've gotten yourself killed?"

Anne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thorin..."

"No...did I not say that you would be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild...That you had no place amongst us..."

Bilbo looked down disheartened.

"I have never been wrong in my entire life."

The dwarf-king marched forward and embraced the hobbit in a tight hug. Bilbo, stunned, returned it.

"I am sorry I doubted you..."

Nori whispered to Dori, who nudged Gloin...and soon a minor panic had spread through the company. Nori nudged Thorin's arm, but the dwarf was watching Biblo.

"No I would've doubted me too...I'm not a warrior...not even a burglar..."

"Urgh...what is it Nori?!" 

The thief had tears rolling down his face. Half the company looked heart-broken. Anne was weeping into Fili's chest and the pair had Dwalin's arms encased round them.

"Kili...Daisy...they..."

Thorin's heart froze and Bilbo stared wildly.

"They what?! Where is my nephew?! NORI TELL ME!"

The thief choked on a sob. He looked completely broken. Gandalf even was on the verge, he spoke sadly.

"They fell...I'm sorry Thorin."

A thrush flew overhead and Oin muttered.

"The birds are returning to the mountain...yet no joy can be felt this moment."

Thorin felt his heart tear a little and he ran to his elder nephew. The company was quiet as the king sobbed. It was a short while later when he stood and turned to look at the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

"We must finish this...for them both..."

The company nodded, tears flowing freely and looked to the mountain.

…

Kili rolled onto his back, stones grinding against the ground as he moved. He cracked open an eye and squinted as a bright light appeared in his face. He blinked a couple of times and saw the top of the cliff and the fallen tree.

"I'm alive...Oh Mahal I'm alive!"

He laughed and ran a hand over his face. He felt a bit bruised, but as he sat up he saw that he'd landed on a large pile of fallen leaves. He moved his legs, but felt a weight on them. He moved the leaves covering them and saw a mop of blonde hair and a small unmoving body.

"DAISY?!"

She was lying face down and didn't react to his shout. He scrambled over to her and looked around. There was no sign of life anywhere. He put his hand on her neck and felt for her pulse, he tried to ignore the large gash on her forehead and the splinters digging into her palm. A steady pulse was there. He breather with relief. It was short lived as a howl sounded. Kili jumped.

"Wargs?!"

The prince scooped up the unconscious girl and staggered away from the bottom of the cliff. He hid them in the cover of some bushes just as Azog and his riders ran past. He waited for silence before he moved again. Kili brushed some hair from Daisy's face.

"What do I do now?"

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...PLOT TWIST (was my friends idea not mine!) Please review etc etc etc...TTFN xx**


	16. The House of Beorn

**Afternoon everyone! How is everyone? Really? Good good...awww that's terrible (should you not be happy) Yeah I'm fine... Right what did everyone make of the MAJOR PLOT TWIST! *dramatic music* Pretty awesome right? More will be revealed! Soooooo let us carry on with the story. Plz review, favourite and follow...reviews are much appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM MY OC'S AND THIS PLOT**

_**Chapter 15- The House of Beorn**_

Anne looked over to where Fili stood silent. He hadn't spoken since they'd lost Kili and Daisy, Anne had felt her heart break when she heard that they'd now lost two of the company, two of her closest friends. They were waiting behind a boulder for Bilbo to give them news of where the wargs, and Azog, were. The brunette girl walked over to the prince, he had a vacant look about him. Opening her mouth to say something, she hesitated and looked round. Ori was still tearful, Dori and Nori were wearing solemn looks on their faces at the loss of their adoptive daughter. She looked round, Dwalin, Thorin and Balin all looked miserable and even Bofur's cheerful look was missing from his face. The girl turned back to Fili.

"Fee..."

"I should've been there...to...to help them..."

He looked down and put his hands on his face. Anne took his hands and lifted his chin. Her dark eyes met his sad ones.

"It wasn't your fault...don't blame yourself Fee. Kili wouldn't've wanted you to...we couldn't reach them..."

He tried to look away, but Anne put a hand on his cheek. She stroked his beard with her thumb and ignored the way her heart became rapid at this contact.

"...just please...for me...and for Kee, stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn't stop..."

Fili studied her eyes and her face. He felt terrible that he'd failed to protect his brother and his friend. He had no idea what he'd tell his mother...the prince looked back at the girl. Her eyes were pleading and he was confused at the way that she made him feel. He wanted to scoop her up and tell that of course he'd stop blaming himself, if only it would make her happy...His friend sighed and lowered her hand. She looked down.

"Just try Fili...I...we hate seeing you like this."

He was about to reply when Bilbo appeared, a worried look was on his face. Thorin snapped his head up and ran over to the hobbit.

"How close?"

"Not far...a hundred leagues..no more. But that's not the worst of it."

Dwalin looked at him.

"The wargs have picked up our scent?"

"No but they will soon. We have another problem"

Everyone had gathered round him, Gandalf looked at the burglar worried.

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No that's not it."

Gandalf smiled a little and it brought the group to smile a tiny amount.

"See what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material!"

Everyone nodded and started jabbering. Bilbo waved his arms.

"Will you just listen, I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there!"

Anne glanced quickly to Fili. The dwarf tried to smile, but it was weak on his face. She sighed and looked to Gandalf. The girl mouthed 'Beorn?' and the wizard nodded.

"What form did it take?"

"Was it like a bear?"

Bilbo looked at them both stunned.

"Yes, but it was bigger. Much bigger."

Bofur looked at Anne.

"You knew of this beast?"

Anne nodded.

"He's harmless...well he's meant to be."

Bofur looked back.

"I say we double back."

Thorin huffed.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?"

Gandalf turned back to the group.

"There is a house. It's not far from here where we might take refuge."

Anne nodded.

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?"

The girl turned to Thorin.

"He's neither...he will probably either helps us...or he will kill us. I can't see any other choice though."

A roar came from nearby and all the dwarves looked around. Anne clung onto the back of Fili's coat and he stood in front of her protectively. Gandalf looked up.

"We have to run."

No more words were needed. Everyone set off at a sprint, Fili held onto Anne's hand and kept her close to the front as they burst from the forest and into the open. The sun had risen long ago and they all panted as they tried to pick up speed. The large bear jumped through the trees and sped towards them. It shrieked and roared at the company. Anne held tightly onto Fili's hand and watched as Bombur sped past them. They ran under an arch and through an orchard of beehives. The large insects flew over their heads and buzzed as the bear roared again. They stopped for a brief moment and Gandalf yelled.

"This way! RUN! To the house!"

Anne nearly laughed when the fat dwarf ran smack into the large doors and bounced right off them. Then she and Fili collided with the wood. The prince smacked it with his fist and Anne, and Thorin, lifted the beam which held it shut. Gandalf was yelling, the bear was coming and everyone was panicking as the dwarves crashed into the house and smashed the door on the bears head. It roared and drooled, baring it's teeth as the company tried to shut the door on it. With an almighty shove they sealed the door and bolted it shut. Ori asked what they were all thinking.

"What IS that?"

Anne looked to Gandalf and spoke.

"He's called Beorn, and he's a skinchanger."

They all looked at her with questioning gazes. The girl sighed.

"Sometimes he's a big black bear and the other he's a great strong man..."

"He is our host...the bear side is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he's not to fond of dwarves."

Everyone looked at the wizard with disbelief. Ori and Anne pressed their ears against the door.

"He's leaving."

"Yea because he can't sense any danger by his house."

Dori pulled them both back.

"Get away from there. It's not natural NONE of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell!"

Anne rolled her eyes and Gandalf huffed.

"He's under no enchantment, but his own. Now get some rest, we'll be safe here..."

A roar sounded and Anne whispered to Fili.

"I hope."

…

Daisy groaned.

"Urgh my head..."

Kili chuckled and helped her sit up. They were still in the cover of the bushes at the base of the cliff. The dwarf had been waiting for the girl to wake up. Daisy ran a hand over her face and winced when she touched the gash on her head.

"What happened?"

"We fell off the cliff."

"And the others?"

"Were carried off by eagles I think."

Daisy's eyes snapped open.

"No...oh no...this isn't meant to happen though you're not meant to fall off the cliff!"

Kili chuckled again and allowed his friend to lean her back on his knees. He propped her neck up and helped her drink. She huffed.

"I can drink by myself you know?"

"Yeah, but you've still got concussion, plus I like doing this..."

She smiled a little and he helped her drink again. Kili brushed her hair from where the dried blood caked the gash. He frowned a little.

"I wish I had some medical stuff to help that, but that's all in Oin's bag."

"Uh...no it's not..."

"What?"

"Check my pack..."

The dwarf grabbed her bag and opened it. He chuckled at all the stuff he found. Ori's spare quills, Dori's teabags, Nori's lockpick, Bifur and Bofur's whittling stuff, some cheese of Bomburs, a few bits and pieces of his, Fili, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin's stuff, Anne's socks and Oin's medicine bag.

"You have developed a really bad habit."

Daisy closed her eyes and hummed.

"Blame Nori...I do."

The pair laughed and Kili started preparing something for Daisy's head. Daisy looked up at him as he applied the ointment to her injury. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face. Once he'd finished she sat up and they sat in the bushes as the sun began to rise.

"Now what?"

She looked at her friend.

"Well Gandalf and all of them will have left the eagles by now."

A distant roar travelled on the breeze.

"Beorn..."

"Who?"

"He's a skinchanger...a man who becomes a bear...They must be heading for his house now...we have to catch up to them!"

She stood quickly. The blood went from her brain and she wobbled on her legs. Kili stooped and caught her.

"We can't go anywhere just now, you're not well enough to travel.

"Poppycock I'm fine!"

Kili's gaze hardened and Daisy found it hard to deny that it made him VERY attractive.

"Fine no I'm not..."

He smiled gently.

"We'll head off in the morning for this Beorn...you do know WHERE he lives right?"

Daisy's face fell.

"Well no, but if we follow the tracks of the wargs we should get there...although the rest will've entered Mirkwood by then."

Kili sighed and looked at his friend.

"Daisy, we're not going to catch up with them you do realise this?"

Daisy opened her mouth, but closed it again and nodded. Kili yawned and she looked at him gently.

"Have you slept at all Kee?"

"Of course I have..."

She hardened her gaze and he looked sheepish.

"No...I had to keep watch and I couldn't in case something happened to you..."

Daisy looked down and blushed a little. She lifted her eyes.

"Get some rest...I'll wake you later."

"Honestly Flower I'm fine I don't need..."

She shuffled over, put a hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back.

"Just get some sleep...you need it."

Then she went back and looked out over the vast plain. Kili watched her for a time before turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

**Please Review**


	17. Mirkwood Borders

**THIS FLIPPING CHAPTER DECIDED TO DELETE ITSELF :/ SO I HAD TO REWRITE THE ENTIRE THING! YESH IM ANNOYED WITH TECHNOLOGY!**

**DISCLAIMER-MEH TOO ANNOYED TO SAY IT :(**

_**Chapter 16 -Mirkwood Borders**_

It wasn't until the next day when Daisy woke up Kili. She'd been admiring him as he slept, her gaze drifting to his lips every so often. She had accepted that she was crushing over her friend, but refused to admit anything. The dwarf was horrified when he found that he'd slept an entire day away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!"

"Well you looked so peaceful...besides don't even try to deny the fact that you needed the sleep."

"But so did you, you're injured."

Daisy gestured to the small scab on her head.

"Hardly...I'm well on the mend thanks to you."

She patted his cheek and picked up her pack. The dwarf leaned back and groaned, he chuckled lightly when he heard Daisy humming to herself. Then his pack landed on his stomach.

"Come on lazybones! We got some ground to make up...the others will be leaving for Mirkwood soon."

Kili sat up.

"Right can we agree that if we've missed we don't go into that place?"

Daisy paused in what she was doing. To not go into the wood meant no spiders, no elves, no romance between him and Tauriel. Daisy jerked when she felt a large stab of jealously heat inside of her. Kili frowned, he didn't like seeing his friend look uneasy. He stood and went up to her. Her eyes seemed vacant. The dwarf reached out his hand to touch her cheek, his gaze drifting to her mouth, and then hesitated. His mind drifted back to their kiss and his heart lurched...he coughed awkwardly and the two looked up at each other and took a step back.

"So..uh yeah if we don't see them we don't go into Mirkwood."

"Uh..um sure sounds cool...good...right...I'll...uh...make us some breakfast."

The blonde bent down to her pack and began to search for stuff to eat. Kili opened his mouth, then closed it...he turned and went over to his own pack. He pretended to look for something, all the while he was casting glances back to the girl. It suddenly dawned on him that he was starting to fancy...no had been fancying for a while...well since he'd seen her again...Kili blinked and looked at Daisy. She was singing quietly.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning? I like mine with a kiss. Boiled or fried? I'm satisfied so long as I get my kiss..."

She looked up and the dark-haired prince quickly turned his head and felt his heart jump. Yes he was definitely falling for her. He muttered under his breath.

"Great and as if things couldn't get more awkward enough."

...

They'd only stayed with the skinchanger briefly. He'd been wary at first to help them, but after hearing of who was chasing them and the fact that he'd warmed to Anne and Bilbo, he agreed. Beorn had lent them his ponies, given them plenty of supplies to last them through the wood and given them advice on the elves that lived within the trees. Anne didn't mention of what may happen to them, considering Kili was gone, she wasn't sure how everything would unfold. Pain seared through her as she thought of her lost friends. Her pony tossed it's head and whinnied at her.

"Sorry...I'm just lost in thought."

The beast snorted and bobbed a little. Anne smoothed the skewbald fur and looked ahead. The company had left very early in the morning, so that they could avoid the orcs. She glanced over everyone's heads and looked at the back of the blonde that was Fili. Her heart fluttered a little and then sunk. She'd never found out what had happened between Daisy and Kili before...before they...Tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly caught them. Fili had turned his head and spotted her slowing down. He moved back until his pony walked beside hers. The dwarf stretched his hand across and took hers.

"You alright Anne?"

She sniffed and looked at him.

"Yeah..I'm...I'm okay."

He smiled gently.

"Hey you told me not to blame myself. Now can you do the same for me?"

Her heart skipped a little and she smiled weakly.

"Okay..."

"Good."

He then did something that surprised them both. Fili lifted Anne's hand and kissed the back of it gently. Anne stiffened a little as her heart froze. She liked the way his beard tickled her hand. Fili lowered her hand and then released it. Then he coughed nervously and sped closer to the front. Anne let out the breath she'd been holding and looked up. Bofur, who was just in front of her, smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Anne blushed furiously and rolled her eyes as the hatted-dwarf chuckled. Then they all stopped suddenly and looked up. In front of them stood a gloomy, vast looking forest. The leaves near the sun were discoloured and miserable, the dark under the canopy looked grim and unhealthy. Anne jumped off her pony and walked towards the wood.

"I don't wanna go in there."

Fili stood next to her and hummed his agreement. Gandalf hopped off his horse. The wizard glanced back towards a cliff where he saw the skinchanger watching them.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

Anne followed after him as he walked the first few paces into the woods. Gandalf looked around and patted Anne's hair gently when he felt her grab the edge of his cloak when the bushes rustled. With his staff, he moved some leaves from the front of a statue. Anne was marvelling the work put into it, but jumped back when they both saw the flaming eye engraved upon it. Anne yelped when the image of Sauron's flaming form flickered in her head. Dwalin shouted and ran a few paces in.

"Ye alright?!" 

"I'm fine...we're ok...just..uh something moved and scared us both!"

She heard Dwalin retreat from the trees and looked to Gandalf. The wizard's face was grim and he marched from the trees. The girl chased after him. Nori was busy loosing Gandalf's horse and the wizard bellowed.

"Not my horse I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?"

The dwarves started protesting when the hobbit voiced his worry. Gandalf sighed.

"I would not do this unless I had to."

Anne watched him talk to Bilbo. Her eyes drifted and she watched the hobbit put his hand in his pocket. She held her breath, knowing that he was holding the One Ring. Then he jumped and looked up at the wizard.

"My courage."

"Well then that's good. You'll need it...Don't stray off the path. If you do you'll never find it again."

Anne ran up to him.

"Gandalf, be careful where you're going!"

The wizard nodded and then galloped off.

"STAY ON THE PATH!"

His voice echoed and then he was gone. Rain started to pour down and Anne looked up at the clouds. A hand placed on her shoulder and she looked to Dwalin.

"We're going in now lass."

Anne nodded and walked with him towards the gloom. They looked down at the path, watching it intently. Anne huddled ever closer to Dwalin's back.

…

"Daisy what are you doing?"

Kili chuckled as he looked at his friend. She had her ear pressed against the ground and her eyes were screwed shut.

"I'm trying to see if I can hear any movement. Like what Aragorn does in Lord of the Rings."

"Who?"

Daisy shook her head.

"Doesn't matter Kee. Actually forget I said that you've got 60 years before you need to remember that."

"Okay I'm really confused now."

Daisy laughed and jumped off the ground. Picking up her pack she looked at the rocky plains around them. The pair had been walking for a day and a bit and yet there was still no sign of the skinchanger's house, nor any sign of the company. Kili walked up to his friend, he felt that little more at ease the closer he was to her.

"So hear anything?"

Daisy beamed.

"Actually yeah...it's was weird like this annoying voice nagging. It went "Daisy daisy daisy what are you doing? Who's Aragorn? I'm so confused! Bla bla bla!" I wonder what it could be!"

Kili chuckled and pushed her playfully.

"Oi!"

She pushed him back and then ran down the hill they were standing on. Kili ran after her and they skidded to a halt at the bottom. Daisy looked around wildly.

"Wait...this looks familiar!"

Kili leaned on his knees and puffed.

"Daisy seriously no more jokes I be somewhere in cover before the sun sets."

Daisy sent him a small glare.

"I'm being serious!"

She looked around a bit and cried out triumphantly when she spotted something. She ran over to it, then back to her friend. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her discovery. Pushing him to his knees, she forced him to look at the heavy boot prints embedded in the ground.

"LOOK! DWARF PRINTS!"

Kili chuckled and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes yes I can see them! Well done!"

The blonde girl blushed and sat back on Kili's back. The dwarf smiled and tried not to linger on the fact that he liked having Daisy exactly where she was. The girl jumped up and looked ahead.

"Kili I can see smoke!"

"What?"

The dwarf shot up and followed her gaze. Through the branches of the small wood they were in, faint smoke rose up. Kili beamed and grabbed Daisy's shoulders. She giggled when he lifted her up and spun her round.

"You're fantastic! I could kiss you!"

The two friends froze. Kili nearly dropped her when he edged away. Daisy tucked her braids behind her ear and looked around nervously. It was a while later before either moved or spoke.

"So uh yeah...the house."

Kili coughed.

"Um yeah let's go."

The pair walked in silence and Kili begun mentally hitting himself.

"_No no no no no no! You can't fall for her, or like her in THAT way...stop staring...but she's gorgeous. NO! Friend you've known her since she was little. It would be weird for her...being kissed by the guy who used to babysit her and has seen her in the bath...wonder what she'd look like now?...I am so doomed..."_

Daisy squealed excitedly when she saw a distant house.

"LOOK!"

Kili was still mentally arguing with himself so he wasn't paying attention. Daisy pouted and threw a rock at him.

"OW!"

"Look Kee! It's a house! Beorn's house! We made it!"

"Oh yay!"

She sighed.

"Act more happier will you!"

Kili chuckled and shook himself.

"YAY!"

Daisy smiled. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the skinchanger's house.

Please Review 


	18. Illusions and Reality

**Boom!**

**DISCLAIMER-YA ALL KNOW WHAT I IS GONNA SAY SO I AIN'T GONNA SAY IT!**

_**Chapter 17- Illusions and Reality**_

Beorn had been surprised when days after getting rid of the company, two more dwarves turned up on his doorstep. Never the less he welcomed them into his home. They spent a night there. Beorn smiled at them when they jumped apart after waking up tangled in each other's arms...again. He chuckled.

"You are a nice couple."

Daisy went bright red and Kili coughed nervously.

"Oh no we're not...I'm not..."

"Uh we're just friends...we're not together...I mean we're together but not TOGETHER." 

The two avoided eye contact as they sat at the table. Bees buzzed over head and Beorn chuckled.

"My mistake...anyway back to the matter at hand. Your friends?"

Kili nodded and Daisy looked up.

"Yes have you seen them?"

The skinchanger nodded.

"Not three days ago I saw them enter the Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?"

Daisy sighed.

"Great now we'll never catch up to them until they get out of there."

Kili looked at her, he smiled a little at her dishevelled braids and loose hair.

"Can't we just go in after them?" 

Both the girl and Beorn looked at him.

"I would not advise it in any way."

Daisy put a hand on Kili's arm.

"If we went in there I don't think we'd ever come out. Beorn are you saying that we should circle the wood?"

The large man looked down at the pair. He smirked when he saw that the dwarf's hand was itching to take the girls.

"If you want to find your friends then yes I am telling you to go round the great wood. You may run into orcs though. Also there are a few small villages on the past round the east of the wood. As far I know it is the quickest round towards the River Running."

Daisy nodded and Kili hummed.

"Alright when do you wanna leave Flower?"

"As soon as we can."

Beorn placed the jug he'd been holding on the table.

"I can give you supplies. As for my ponies I am not letting them any closer to that foul place. It is not the Great Greenwood of old."

Kili huffed a little. Daisy looked sharply at him, then she turned to the man.

"That's alright. So long as we can get to the nearest town then I'm sure we'll be able to manage on foot."

…

Anne had lost track of how long they'd been under the cover of the trees. Her chest felt heavy and her brain tired. All she could think was follow the path, stay on the path, never leave the path. The path, the path. Anne shook her head and looked around. A voice from one of the dwarves echoed.

"Air I need air!"

Anne kicked a stone along the path. It appeared to whizz by her head and she looked after it and frowned.

"My head, it's spinning!"

Anne looked around and there was no one near her.

"What's happening?"

Then she walked into an invisible figure. Voices were around her and she jumped when she saw people. Fili looked down at her and stroked her cheek. His smile looked drunk and his eyes were glazed. Anne grinned back up at him and put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh and don't tell anyone. But I've always fancied yooooooou."

The dwarf chuckled.

"I knooooow. I think I lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvv you."

The pair giggled and then they snapped out of it when they heard Nori cry out. Anne looked at Fili. The prince looked absolutely mortified by what he'd said and Anne felt her heart sink. She moved away from the dwarf, not noticing the lingering gaze he was giving her. They all looked to the thief when Thorin marched up to him.

"Nori why have we stopped?"

"The path it's gone!"

Anne gawked and pushed forward. True enough there was no path in front of them. Ori yelled.

"What's going on?"

Anne turned to him.

"We've lost the path!" 

"Find it all of you! LOOK!"

Anne felt her head start to spin and each voice echoed in her head. A person, she thought was Balin, spoke.

"I don't remember this place...none of it's familiar."

"It must be here somewhere."

"We have to find the path!"

Thorin looked around.

"What is the hour? Who knows what day it is?"

Anne walked behind Bilbo. The hobbit turned his head and gave her a stunned look. Anne smiled when she saw Daisy walking in front of her. She waved at her friend and then turned to the dwarf behind her. It was Kili. She smiled and waved. The brunette dwarf gave her a confused look.

"We keep travelling east."

"Which way IS east?!"

Anne cried out.

"How are we meant to know what is happening? We've lost the sun!"

Bilbo who was sat, flicked what looked like a spider web. The echo was loud and bounced off trees. Anne watched as her vision quaked. The sound lingered in her brain and the dwarves arguing was lost as she looked around. A yell brought her to her senses.

"We're being watched."

The dwarves silenced and huddled together. The trees creaked and rustled. Anne drew her blade nervously. The little light they had vanished and they cried out. Then whooshes and clicking came from all around. There was the occasional clashing of metal against something, shrieks of horror and dwarf battle cries. All warmth left Anne as she felt around for the company. No one was there. Suddenly Anne felt a hand slip into hers, she jumped, but the person squeezed her palm gently.

"Who's that?"

"It's Fili."

She felt herself warm and she edged closer to him. The dwarf heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled the girl into his arms. Anne hid her face in his chest and her heart skipped when she heard his own beating rapidly.

"We're gonna be okay right?

Fili looked down at her. She couldn't see his worried face in the dark. The dwarf kissed the top of her head. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt her being torn from him.

"FILI!"

"ANNE!"

He drew his blades and spun round.

"ANNE?! ANNE CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

It was silent

"No no no no no...not her anyone but her!"

He choked on a sob...then he felt a stab in his gut and everything went black.


	19. It would be My Pleasure

**Hello again! I am less annoyed with my computer after smacking it a couple of times :D I think it got the message! Anyway I hope everybody enjoyed the last couple of chapters! I thought it'd be nice of Beorn to point out how cute Daisy and Kili look together :) Also it won't be long now till Anne and Fili ger serious about each others feelings! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am soooooooooo looking forward to writing the next few chapters! Right let us carry on then, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER-PETER JACKSON AND J.R.R TOLKIEN WOULD HATE ME IF I SAID I OWNED ANY OF THERE STUFF SO I'M JUST SAYING I DON'T APART FROM MY OC'S AND THIS STORYLINE!**

_**Chapter 18 – It would be My Pleasure**_

Anne felt extremely woozy when she opened her eyes. She froze when she realised that she couldn't move. White stickiness was all around her and a sharp hissing echoed in her ears. Through her white imprisonment she saw large, dark figures climbing all around. She figured out that she was hanging upside down when one climbed right over her feet. The blood was swimming round her head and she felt nauseous. Her body stiffened when a dark shape encased it's legs around her and clicked and hissed. She wriggled and kicked out at it. It hissed sharply and soon the other shapes were around here. They screeched and hissed, Anne felt her heart race. Then a clatter came from below and the shapes ran off. Anne whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

A large black figure crawled past her and hissed. Then she heard the sound of clashing metal and the thing hissed loudly, a crash came and something hit the floor below. She heard a muffled voice.

"Sting. That's a good name. Sting."

Then the tension was relieved from her feet and she felt the air brush past her as she fell. She landed on something soft before rolling onto the mossy ground. She wriggled violently, trying to break the sticky prison. Hands burst through the webbing and ripped it from her.

"DWALIN!"

The dwarf gasped and she launched herself at him in a tight hug. He held her tightly and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Ye alright lass?"

"Mhm...what are those things?"

"Spiders...huge spiders...oh I'm just so glad yer safe."

He kissed her head and hugged her in a bone-crushing embrace. Then Anne spotted the one person she'd been desperate to see safe.

"FILI!"

She wriggled out of Dwalin's hold and ran into the prince's arms. Tears filled her eyes as she felt him hide his face in her neck. She felt safe in his hold, a warmth filled her heart...it was soon extinguished as the memory of his face when they were in the forest flooded back into her head. Anne left Fili's arms and looked down. Fili looked at her confused.

"'M glad you're..uh...you're ok."

"Anne..."

She didn't wait to hear him and walked back over to Dwalin and Thorin. She cried out when she saw Bilbo fall from the tree.

"BILBO?!"

The hobbit yelled as he and a large, hideous, hairy spider fell and were lost from sight. Anne stared, but then felt Dwalin tugging on her arm. Thorin yelled.

"RUN!"

She slipped her hand into Dwalin's and everyone ran through the dark. Anne saw the rushing forms of the spiders chasing after them. They hissed and spat at the dwarves. Anne whipped out her sword and slashed at them, everyone else was doing the same. A spider tackled her as she ran and she heard Dwalin yell something in Khuzd Dhul as the beast drooled murderously above her. She sliced at it's legs and would've laughed, if they hadn't been so close to dying, when Dwalin started punching the beast in the eyes. Thorin sliced off one of the legs and grabbed her arm. He dragged her out from under it, just in time to see everyone else pull all the legs off another than was on top of Bombur. Anne saw Fili being chased by a spider. Her heart momentarily froze and she threw her sword at it. It cried out as she pierced it's middle and Fili sent a her a thankful look. There was something else in his eyes, but she had no time to dwell on it.

"ANNE!"

She turned to see another spider charging for her, but an arrow stopped it in it's tracks. She looked up and gasped when she saw Legolas swinging down the webbing of a spider before killing it as it touched the ground. He slid down it's body and sliced the underbelly of another before drawing his bow and pointing an arrow at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf! It would be my pleasure."

More elves appeared around the dead bodies of the spiders, their bows drawn. Anne felt a point in her back and looked up to see an elf glaring down at her. He shoved her into the group and she stumbled into Dwalin's arms. The dwarf barked something rude at him as he spoke to Legolas in elvish. The elf prince walked up to her and studied her.

"A woman? Amongst dwarves?...Tauriel!"

Anne looked over to where the she-elf had slaughtered a spider, the spider that was meant to attack Kili had he not fallen, and was cleaning her dagger. Anne frowned at the thought of Kili, but was thankful that he wasn't here to fall for Tauriel and that Daisy wasn't here to strangle him for liking an elf. Tauriel looked up to Legolas and he nodded to Anne. She too nodded and walked up to the girl.

"Search them!"

Anne froze as Tauriel ran her hands gently over her. She already had retrieved Anne's sword from one of the spiders and proceeded to take her dagger from her boot. Legolas was looking at Gloin's pictures.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what of this horrid creature? Goblin mutant."

"That's ma wee lad Gimli!"

Tauriel took Anne's arm and pulled her away from the group. Anne was too scared to speak and looked back as she heard the rest yelling. Legolas shouted loudly in elvish and they all piped down. Anne's eyes met Fili's and she smiled a little. His eyes hardened when he looked up at Tauriel. Legolas glared down at Thorin after taking Orcrist from him. Then they were all pushed by the group of elves. Anne was kept at the back with Tauriel and Legolas. It was awkward as neither of them spoke...Anne faintly heard Bofur whisper to Thorin.

"Where's Bilbo?"

They walked for a long time. The elves neither looked at them or spoke. It was really unnerving. Anne gasped when she saw the gates of the Woodland Realm. Tauriel glanced down at the girl and smirked at her amazement. The group was hurried through the barrier and Anne managed to get once last glance to the outside and then the doors were closed.

…

Daisy stopped and looked up at the dark forest. She felt Kili stop next to her and the pair stared at the vast amount of gloomy woodland.

"We could just go in after them."

Daisy looked sharply at the dwarf.

"It took us a day and a half to walk here. They'll not be in there."

"How do you know?"

"I just know Kili. It's in the stories from my world."

"Daisy you said that this..."

He gestured to himself and to her.

"Wasn't meant to happen. So maybe something has changed and they'll be okay."

"Kili honestly us falling is the only change I've seen. Please, what happens in that god forsaken place won't have changed. They'll still lose the path, get caught by spiders and then caught by elves..."

She covered her mouth. Kili's head snapped to look at her.

"What?!"

Daisy shook her head. The dwarf grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean get caught by elves?!"

Daisy snorted.

"I'm surprised you're not more annoyed about the blood-thirsty freaking spiders!"

He shook her and she flinched.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO KNOW ALL THIS!"

"DAISY THEY'RE MY FAMILY! YOU THINK I'D LET THEM GO INTO THAT PLACE KNOWING WHAT HAPPENS?! YOU THINK I WOULD NOT GO IN AFTER THEM?!"

"NO I KNOW YOU'D GO IN AFTER THEM AND GET YOURSELF KILLED! I DON'T WANT THAT HAPPENING! USE YOUR HEAD KILI! YOU COULDN'T TAKE ON THRANDUIL'S ELVES!"

Daisy mentally slapped herself again. Kili looked positively horrified.

"THRANDUIL'S ELVE?! DAISY YOU KNOW ABOUT THORIN AND THRANDUIL! THAT TREE-SHAGGER BETRAYED US! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THEM?!"

His hold on her arms tightened and Daisy refused to let him see how much his rage was scaring her. Kili glared at her and she winced. This wasn't the look she wanted from him. She hadn't told him anything because she didn't want him to go off to his death. Daisy wouldn't have been able to live with herself knowing that she'd killed the person she cared about more than anything in the world. Kili took a deep breath and studied her distant eyes.

"_How could she NOT have told me? Does she not care for them?! Did she want them to get caught?!"_

Daisy shoved his vice-like grip off her and walked a few paces away. She hugged herself and felt tears spring into her eyes. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed her arms and lowered her head. She glanced back at him and she walked in front of him. They did not speak, nor stop until the moon had risen far into the sky. The forest was still to their left and was still as vast as ever.

Daisy didn't look at him as she lay down that night to sleep. She turned away from him and cried silently. He'd calmed down long ago and Kili relaxed his shoulders and felt all his anger disappear. He instantly began to hate himself for hurting her. Of course she cared...Daisy cared about everyone. He glanced to the dark forest and sighed. She'd only been thinking about him when she didn't say anything...he knew he would die if he went after them. He walked up to her, crouched down, and hesitantly stretched out a hand. As it rested on her shoulder, she flinched. Kili didn't like the way that made him feel. His voice was soft.

"I..Daisy I'm sorry...I know you care...and..."

He couldn't think of what else to say when she looked at him. He lay down next to her and watched as tears pooled over and ran down her face. He moved his hands gently to cup her cheeks and brushed them away.

"I'd never hurt you...from now on I'll try to understand when...you know...It's just that Fili is in there and Thorin too...and."

Daisy looked at him. She knew she'd hurt him by not telling him, but couldn't find anything to say to him. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, then back to his face. She then moved into his chest and lay her head on his shoulder. Kili wrapped his arms round her and leaned his head atop of hers.

"I know...I should've told you Kee...but I didn't want you running in there and..."

"Shhh...you don't have to explain...it's me who overreacted...please just let me feel guilty..."

"...I'm still sorry though."

He squeezed her and she smiled a little. They lay snugly by the fire and every so often Kili would kiss the top of her head. Daisy just kept her face in his shoulder, his arms were tight round her, but not the way they'd been before. This time she felt safe.

**Please review :)**


	20. The Woodland Realm

**Whoop! Time to say hi to Thrandy! YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE.**

_**Chapter 19 – The Woodland Realm**_

They were shoved ungracefully into isolated cells. Fili groaned when the elf-guard took his last hidden dagger. That wasn't what him boiling though, what had him annoyed was that he didn't know where Anne was. He'd remembered what he'd said in the forest, about him loving her. It was true though. He did love Anne, at first he thought it may have just been the feelings he'd had when they were kids, but after the thought of losing her and her being taken from him by the elves, Fili had had plenty of time to realize that he cared for her beyond friendship. The dwarf kicked his cell door and growled when pain shot up his foot. He started shoving the bars and groaned when they didn't budge. He chuckled when he thought of what his brother might say.

"I've been defeated by bars Kili...separated from the one person who I love more than anything and trapped in this cell...not my day really."

A shot of sadness went through him as he thought of his fallen brother, but then he remembered what Anne had said. It wasn't his fault. He also remembered that she'd lost her friend, so she must know how he was feeling. He sat on the bench, within the cell, and shrugged of his filthy, furred-coat. He heard Gloin smack against the bars of his cell.

"ARGH!...Again!"

The prince spotted Balin across the way and the old dwarf leaned against his own cell door.

"Leave it! There is no way out. This is no orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here, but by the King's consent."

Fili huffed and sat on the floor, leaning heavily against the bars.

"Great...better start making myself at home."

Anne didn't like the way the elves watched her. She'd been kept with Thorin and was now stuck with two guards whilst he was "conversing" with Thranduil. She couldn't make out much of what was said until Thorin started shouting.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the Great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!"

Anne rolled her eyes. He was being such a drama queen.

"You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away  
from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

Then Anne frowned when she heard Thorin bark something in Khuzd Dhul. She made a mental note to ask Dwalin to teach her some of it. Whatever Thorin had said, he'd obviously riled up Thranduil as soon he'd also raised his voice.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him..."

Anne heard Thorin yell and then the scuffling of feet. She heard Thranduil's silky voice mock.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

Suddenly Anne saw Thorin being dragged past her and down to the dungeons. He glared at the elves and sent her a worried look. Anne felt her heart sink. Then she heard Thranduil again.

"Bring in the female."

"_Now Anne, don't panic, don't get annoyed and everything will be fine...won't it? Oh great I don't know...argh panicking!"_

The brunette was led up the stairs and stopped at Thranduil's feet. Anne gawked. The elf was more graceful than any she'd seen. His crystal eyes studied her and his pale hair fell perfectly about him. His face contorted with concentration as he tilted his head and watched her. Anne lowered her eyes when he stood and approached her.

"So, you're travelling with these dwarves yes?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Hmmmmmm, strange for them to drag a woman along with them. I thought they of all races, who claim to covet their rare opposite gender, would have a little more sense."

Anne felt herself start to boil.

"They didn't drag me. I came of my own free will. Besides had I been with them to start with, I doubt that they'd let me tag along with them!"

Thranduil's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well I can't offer you the luxuries they can, but I do offer a room in my halls. I am a fair elf. I will not see a woman within my cells, but I do ask...where does their journey end?"

Anne looked around. Of course she knew where they were going...but she wasn't going to tell Thorin's arch nemesis.

"I..uh..don't know. They haven't told me."

The elf-king raised a dark eyebrow.

"So, you mean to tell me that you're 'tagging along' with these dwarves, without any knowledge as to where they're headed?"

"Uh...yes."

The elf smirked.

"Do you take me for a fool Miss...?"

"Anne."

"Well do you Anne?"

Anne shook her head.

"No..."

Thranduil walked round her.

"I thought not, so why Anne are you lying to me? Why do you defend them?"

"I'm not..."

His head snapped round and his glare was fierce. Anne felt fear flood inside her.

"I suggest that you do not tamper with my patience."

Anne glared a little.

"I defend them because they're my family!"

Thranduil tilted his head, then he spotted the necklace round her neck and the beads that she laced onto it. He smirked and chuckled melodiously.

"Ah...you're family?...Well if that is the case then I confine you to my halls. You may not leave nor may you see your friends again."

Anne's face fell.

"What?! NO!"

The king smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's my decision. You don't have much of a choice in this matter. Good day to you Miss Anne."

The the two elf guards, seized Anne's arms and led her away. Anne cried and struggled as they took her to a room. They practically chucked her into it and slammed the door. Anne heard the lock click and she banged her fists against the wood.

"LET ME OUT!"

There was not a sound from the other side. Anne screamed and threw herself at the door, but it was no use. She was trapped..stuck in this dolled-up prison. She smacked her fist against the door again and slid down onto the floor. Hugging her knees she sobbed. Now she'd never see Fili again..she'd never be able to tell how she felt...Anne sobbed harshly and curled up at the foot of the door.

Fili looked up when he saw his uncle being led into a cell near Balin. Balin raced to the bars and tried to glance at the dwarf-king.

"Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did. I told him he could ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!"

Fili chuckled a little.

"Well that's that then. That deal was our only hope."

Balin turned away. Thorin leaned on the bars of his cell.

"Not our only hope."

Fili met his uncles eyes. He meant Bilbo. Somehow, some way the hobbit had to get them out. The prince looked at Thorin.

"Uncle what about Anne?"

Thorin sighed.

"I do not know where that tree-shagger has taken her. Last I saw she was being led to speak with him."

Fili felt his heart sink. She had been taken from him and hidden. He kicked his bars again, this time not caring about the pain. He trudged around the small space of his cell and slid down the bars. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees. He spoke quietly to himself.

"If I ever see her again, I'm gonna tell her."

…

Kili glanced back to where Daisy was catching up to him. He smiled as he admired the way her hair glowed in the sunlight. It had been a day since that episode and the pair of them decided not to dwell on it. The girl had fallen asleep in Kili's arms and woken up with him asleep on top of her...way of sleeping was becoming an awkward problem.

"Stop running ahead Kee!"

He laughed, took her hand, and helped her up the hill. She huffed and bumped his shoulder once she was next to him. He bumped her back and they surveyed their surroundings. Something was moving towards them. It was dark and travelling fast. Daisy squinted and Kili frowned.

"What is that?"

"Dunno."

A howl echoed through the area. Kili tightened his hold on Daisy's hand.

"Warg pack!"

Then Kili dragged Daisy down the hill. She had to double her pace to keep up with him. The trees, to there left, were a blur as they ran. Kili refused to lose his hold on the girl and heard her panting as he sped up. He felt the ground beneath their feet pound as the wargs drew nearer. Daisy took a glance backwards and saw that the wargs were becoming more and more focused. They were getting closer. There was a break in the trees and suddenly, Daisy felt herself being shoved into the gap. Kili's body landed on top of hers.

"Are you trying to break my leg?!"

The dwarf clapped a hand over her mouth. The pounding passed them and they heard the blurred growls and howling of the wargs as they ran past them. Daisy let out the heavy breath she'd been holding and Kili moved his hand from her mouth. It was then they realised HOW close they were. Kili's leg rested between Daisy's. Her hands lay on his chest and his arms trapped the rest of her body beneath him. His chest was also pressed heavily against hers and Daisy could feel the fast pace of both their hearts. Their noses were inches from each other and Kili looked down into her dark blue eyes. It was now he saw the small flecks of gold in her iris' and he felt her breath tickling his face. Daisy moved her hand along Kili's muscled chest and gasped when his hand ran along her back.

"_Please lean and kiss me...oh just a little more. C'mon Kili! He's so damn sexy doesn't he realise this?! Oh god this'll be my first..wait no...second kiss..."_

Suddenly Kili shot up and coughed nervously. He'd been so close to kissing her, but here wasn't the place. No matter how much he wanted to...no he NEEDED to. Daisy let out a long breath and lay on the floor. Kili popped his head out of the gap in the trees...the wargs were nowhere in sight. He turned back to Daisy and helped her off the ground.

"They're gone..."

"_Why didn't you just kiss her you idiot?! STUPID!"_

"Oh uh great...shall we move on then?"

Daisy walked out back into the open and Kili smacked his head off a tree before following her.

**Please review, fave and follow etc etc. Feel in need of more of those! Ok ok hope you liked :) TTFN xx**


	21. Confessions of a Dwarfaholic

**Hello everybody! Hope that y'all enjoyed the previous chapters! :) I thought I'd take the time to say that I'm planning to do a few chapters which are after the Battle of Five Armies. It will kind of tell how everyone is after the drama and stuff like that, but I ain't revealing anymore...so I'm leaving ya hanging on whether or not Fili, Kili and Thorin survive and if Anne and Daisy'll stay in Middle-Earth! *laughs maniacally* Oh I'm so evil :-) Anyway let me carry on with this chapter XD Please review, favourite and follow...**

**DISCLAIMER-...yeah I might just start giving up with these...y'all know that I don't own anything but my OC's and this plot... :/ **

_**Chapter 20 – Confessions of a Dwarfaholic**_

Daisy played with a dagger. She twirled the blade in her fingers absent-mindedly and looked up at the sky. They'd stopped for a breather after walking for five hours straight. The blonde looked down to where her friend was lying on his back. Kili had his eyes closed and was pondering. He was pondering on whether or not he should act on his feelings...it was a reckless thing for him to do, to kiss his friend, but his mother always said he was reckless. He pulled the Rune Stone, she'd given him, from his pocket and tossed it in the air. The stone flew up and then fell down. Kili caught it in his hands and threw it up again. This time another hand shot in and caught. Daisy smirked at Kili's pout and turned the stone in her hand. She admired the carving and the pretty colour within the stone.

"Isn't this Dis'?"

"Yeah, Mum told me to take it."

Daisy chuckled.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect her to give you something breakable!"

Kili huffed.

"As I recall it was ANNE who broke that pot, not me. And she gave me so I would remember my promise."

Daisy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Your promise?"

Kili looked down embarrassed and laughed.

"That I'd come back to her...it's silly really."

Daisy crouched and smiled gently.

"No it's not. She just wants you safe."

"Mhm, she thinks I'm reckless."

Daisy snorted and Kili looked up.

"She has obviously forgotten about me then!"

The girl sat next to the dwarf. He draped an arm round her shoulders and shook her gently, laughing.

"Nah she could never. You and Anne made a HUGE impression on her. She kept complaining that she wanted a daughter for years!"

The pair laughed. Daisy placed the stone in Kili's palm and curled his fingers over it. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"Just remember to look after it, you know how careless you are sometimes."

Kili nodded and his eyes met hers.

"I will."

Daisy grinned and then stood up. Her heart was racing and she walked over to her knife and picked it up. Tucking it into her boot, she watched as Kili put his stone away and got to his feet. The dwarf brushed himself off and looked to his friend.

"Ready to keep going?"

Daisy picked up her pack and slung it over a shoulder. She walked past and turned round.

"Yup!"

She held out her hand, which Kili took, and they both started walking. Kili laced his fingers with hers and they carried on walking and talking.

…

CRASH! Anne growled when the chair broke into pieces. She looked around the room to see what else she could throw at the door. So far she'd smashed a vase, two chairs and she'd even started pushing the bath out of the washroom so she could charge at the door with it. The girl went to the fire and picked up the poker. She then started stabbing and prodding at the hinges on the door in a desperate attempt to break some part of the door. She was in mid-stab when she heard the lock of the door click. She threw the poker to the side and stepped back when the door opened. Tauriel's eyebrows shot into her hairline when she saw the damage the girl had inflicted on the room within the space of a few hours. Anne's eyes darkened and she glared at the she elf.

"What do you want? Come to gloat!"

Tauriel leaned against the door-frame and folded her arms. Her long red hair draped over one shoulder and a smirk danced on her face. Anne growled and sat against the bed. The elf walked gracefully into the room, she closed the door behind her.

"I don't gloat...not my style Miss Anne."

"Oh please call me Anne considering I'm stuck here till I die!"

The girl's tone was harsh and she threw her head onto the bed. Tauriel chuckled and sat lightly on the bed.

"Would you like to see one of them?"

Anne looked up.

"Huh?"

"Your dwarves. Would you like to see one of them...just to let them know you're alright."

Anne's eyebrows creased.

"What?...Why...why would you?"

Tauriel sighed and folded her hands.

"I don't believe that you should be confined to this room. Nor do I feel that it is justified that these dwarves should be locked in our cells. However I am not about to go and release them, but I can allow you some time with one of them..."

Anne gawked at the elf. Tauriel wanted to HELP her? The elf female rolled her eyes and stood.

"Look you can be silent and stay in this room for the rest of your days, if that's what you want."

She turned and opened the door, her back to the small girl on the bed.

"Wait!"

Tauriel turned, a small smile graced her features. Anne stood and walked over to the elf.

"Please let me see them."

She looked down at the brunette.

"Who do you want to see?"

Fili sat on the floor of his cell and flicked a piece of dust along the floor. Everyone else had fallen silent and he felt like the only one there. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the gloomy ceiling. His gaze drifted round the walls of his cell, then onto where his coat sat discarded on the floor, and then to the ceiling again. The prince sighed and closed his eyes. He heard light footfalls approaching, but he assumed it was just the elf-guards walking past to jeer at them again. The steps stopped and he heard a cough.

"Dwarf."

Fili cracked open an eye and saw the red-headed female elf standing outside his cell. He closed his lid again. The elf huffed and he heard her shuffle on her feet.

"You have a visitor dwarf."

He didn't open his eyes, but merely grunted. The elf's footsteps moved to the side and another set walked up to his cell.

"Fili..."

His heart froze, eyes snapped open and he shot up. There she was. Anne was standing, her arms behind her back, right outside his cell. Warmth flooded through him and he chuckled emotionally.

"Anne."

He leaned against the bars and looked at her, taking in all of her. She smiled gently and wrapped a hand round the bars. His eyes met hers.

"What..what are you doing here?"

"Tauriel said I could see one of you..."

"And you chose me?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes, nodding. Fili felt himself smile even more. Anne lifted her head and looked at him.

"I..wanted to talk to you about...about what I said in Mirkwood."

Fili's eyes fell. Anne looked down and her hand fell from the bar. The blonde dwarf tilted his head as she started to speak.

"I...Fili...I meant..."

"Anne I meant every word of it."

She stopped and stared at him. Even he couldn't believe that he'd said it.

"Wh..what?"

"I meant what I said to you. About...how I felt. I think..."

"I meant it as well."

She looked at him and smiled a little. Fili stretched a hand through the bars and cupped her cheek. Anne leaned into his touch and held his hand in hers. Fili beamed and held the bars with his free hand. Anne had meant what she'd said, his heart started doing backflips and his stomach had gone a bubbly. He took a step closer to the bars and Anne moved a little closer. Fili lowered his voice so only she could hear the words.

"I think you're amazing, funny, beautiful and I think I love you. You mean the world to me Anne."

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled.

"I think I love you too."

Fili took her other cheek in his free hand and gently brushed away the fallen tears. Anne put her hands through the bars and rested them on his chest. Not hesitating, Fili pulled her as close to as he could, the bars being their only barrier, and claimed her lips with his. Anne closed her eyes and fisted his shirt, the smoothness of his lips against hers, nothing else mattered. Fili desperately tried to bring her closer and Anne pressed against the bars trying to not break the contact with Fili's mouth. The dwarf opened his mouth and his tongue darted out and danced along Anne's bottom lip. The girl moaned quietly and her mouth opened. His tongue moved against hers and, in all to short a time, they drew back for air. Anne's breath was ragged as her eyes rolled back as Fili kissed her face lightly. She giggled at the way his beard scratched against her face. Fili cupped her face again and she kissed his palm lightly. His eyes were full of love as he kissed her gently. Tauriel reappeared, from wherever she'd been, and put a hand on Anne's shoulder.

"That's time." 

Anne glanced quickly to her, then to Fili. He kissed the back of her hand and whispered.

"We will get out of this. I love you."

Anne blushed and nodded.

"I love you too."

Then Tauriel led her away. Fili sighed happily and leaned against his cell bars, watching her until she was gone. It was a low cough that brought his eyes to look across the way. Thorin and Balin wore looks of amusement, whereas Dwalin looked murderous. He cracked his knuckles.

"When I get out of this laddie. Yer deed!"

**please review**


	22. Hegaleith

**Hi again, sorry for the long gap between these, but I have just come back from seeing Frozen Sing-a-long so yeah I don't regret it :) IT WAS AWESOME! Apart from all the adults there I think me, my older sis and my two cousies were the oldest people there! but hey we has serial style... :D Anyway hoped you like the Fili/Anne my friend sure did (LOL) and some Daisy/Kili is soon to come so be prepared! **

**DISCLAIMER-...**

_**Chapter 21 – Hegaleith**_

Anne lay on the bed, in her room, and smiled dreamily. Her hand occasionally ran over her lips and she'd sigh contentedly. Fili loved her, and she him. The girl rolled onto her stomach and giggled. She so wished Daisy was there, so she could gossip with her, but space seemed to be an okay companion for now.

"Oh my god he loves me! Hahaha! I can't believe it.."

She tossed a pillow into the air and squealed.

"HE LOVES ME!"

Jumping off the bed, Anne started humming 'Love is an Open Door' from Frozen. She danced around the room and admired herself in the mirror. She pushed her fringe to the side and looked at her reflection. She pointed to it.

"Yeah girl, Fili loves you...Who me?...yes...yes you! He L.O.V.E.S you!...Oh...I need to see him again! Hahahaha! I hope Tauriel will let me...I wonder when, if, I'll get out of this room?"

"How about now?"

Anne shrieked and looked around. The door had swung open and there was Bilbo standing there. Her face went from surprised, to amazed, to positively thrilled.

"BILBO!"

She ran at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms round her and chuckled.

"Shhh...all the elves are all at some feast or something."

Anne grinned.

"Oh you mean Mereth Nuin Giliath?"

Bilbo blinked.

"Yeah...I think...anyway we have to go!" 

He jangled the keys and popped them in his pocket. Then he pulled out the Ring and Anne gasped.

"What?"

"Uh...nothing."

"Ok..take my hand."

She held the hobbit's hand and he slipped on the ring. Anne marvelled how everything went hazy. Bilbo tugged on her hand and they crept along the corridors. He led her down passages, stairs and corridors. They passed elves who'd left the feast, without notice, and went lower and lower through the woodland halls. Soon they'd reached the cells. Anne sighed when she heard Bofur.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn."

"We're not gonna reach the mountain, are we?"

Bilbo slipped off the ring and Anne giggled quietly.

"Not stuck in here you're not."

"Boys what are you doing sitting around? We got a mountain to claim!"

The dwarves started cheering as Bilbo unlocked their cells. Anne saw Fili wink at her and she blushed. She ran down the stairs to his cell and smirked.

"Hello again handsome."

"What kept you beautiful?"

"Oh this and that."

"Uh if you two are quite finished I'll let him out."

Anne giggled and moved so Bilbo could unlock the cell. He quickly moved aside as Fili burst out and wrapped his arms round Anne's waist. He spun her round and kissed her gently. They stopped when they heard Dwalin growl. Balin chuckled and slapped his brother's chest lightly. The warrior looked at his elder, then to the couple, his frown remained and he folded his arms. Thorin chuckled amusingly. They went for the stairs when Bilbo whispered.

"Not that way! Down here. Follow me."

Anne took Fili's hand and followed the hobbit down the stairs. Fili squeezed her palm gently and then gasped when he saw where they were.

"We're in the cellars!"

Bofur went up to the hobbit and they all began to question them. Anne huffed.

"Guys pipe down! It'll be alright!"

"Right everyone into the barrels quickly."

Dwalin looked at the hobbit.

"I wanna hit you more now than 'im!"

He gestured to Fili. Bilbo flinched.

"Please, please just trust me."

Thorin rolled his eyes at the group.

"Do as he says!"

Everyone looked to Thorin, then to the large stacks of barrels, in the center of the room, before climbing into them. Anne climbed into one just above Fili's. Everyone poked their heads out and looked at the hobbit.

"Now what?"

"Hold your breath."

"Hold me breath?"

Bilbo pushed the lever.

…

Kili cheered when he saw the small village.

"DAISY LOOK!"

The girl followed his hand and cheered when she also spotted the settlement.

"Great...where is that?"

"I have actually no idea. It's not on any map I've read."

Daisy looked to him, then to the village.

"Well let's go and check it out. They may have a tavern, warm beds, good food!"

Kili chuckled and followed her down the path.

"You're cooking isn't that bad."

"Oh no, I'm not talking about MY cooking..."

"HEY!"

Daisy giggled and ran when Kili started to chase her.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Eek! NO...hahahaha...Kili no!"

She ran all the way down the path and skidded to a halt when she saw houses towering above her. Kili, who hadn't seen her stop, crashed into her. The pair ended up in a tangled, giggling mess at the feet of an old woman. Daisy looked up at her and jumped up, Kili slipped off her back, with a cry, and landed on the floor. The woman chuckled. A few other villagers were watching them, whilst others completely ignored the disturbance.

"'allo there. Welcome to Hegaleith!"

"Hegaleith?"

The woman nodded and laughed as Kili stood and brushed himself off.

"What brings yourself and yer husband this far east?"

Daisy's face paled and Kili avoided eye contact.

"Oh we're...we're not married."

The woman laughed and waved her hand.

"Of course, no ring. Obviously ye must be courting, ah young love nothing like it!"

She nudged Kili's arm and whispered in his ear.

"So when are ye asking her? And why you bringing her to a dumpy town like this?"

Daisy giggled as Kili went tomato red. He glanced at her and smiled a little. The dwarf tried to talk to the old woman, but found himself burbling. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon lad? Yer gonna have to speak up. Old Annie cannae hear to well."

Kili huffed and Daisy pushed him playfully.

"I'm Daisy and this is my..."

"Yer partner!"

Daisy stuttered and blushed. Kili found it hard to not find it cute.

"This is Kili. We're travelling towards Esgaroth."

Annie's grey eyes widened.

"Oh the lake town? That's a fair bit away."

Daisy nodded.

"Mhm, and we were looking for a tavern or an inn where we could spend the night...is there one here?"

The grey-haired lady pondered. She looked down at the smaller people and shook her head.

"Nope. Hegaleith is far to small for anything like that. We 'ave a small pub, but it doesn't do rooms."

Daisy sighed and Kili looked at Annie.

"Great."

The woman grinned.

"But I can offer ye a bed in my house for the night! Most people round here aren't overly fond of dwarves as they've never seen them. We dinnae have many visitors here, hence why we're not on many maps."

"We noticed."

Annie ignored Kili's comment. Daisy smiled warmly.

"Well beds are beds no matter where they are. We'd be delighted Miss Annie."

The woman chuckled.

"Now don't be shy about it, I know what young couples are like these days."

Kili frowned and Daisy's eyebrows shot up. No more was said on the matter as Annie led them through the small village and into a battered wooden house.

Annie turned out to be a very nice woman. She liked to talk though. They found out that she had three sons. One had gone off to become a ranger, the other two had stayed to look after their mother. She said that they liked to fuss over her and that she didn't need fussed over, that she was perfectly healthy and sharp as a whip, but she did love seeing her grandchildren. The kindly woman had cooked them a nice stew and they talked to her about nothing extremely important.

"So yer from the Blue Mountains?"

Daisy nodded.

"Yes we're travelling to the Iron Hills."

Kili looked at his friend. She laughed as she talked to Annie and he smiled as he watched her. Annie didn't miss this and grinned to herself. She collected the plates, despite Daisy's protests. As she walked to her kitchen she turned.

"Master Kili would you be able to assist an old woman in drying the dishes."

"Of course."

They worked silently for a few minutes before the woman began to talk.

"So when are you telling the young lady?"

Kili looked at her.

"P..pardon?"

"Oh don't play dumb. It's as plain as the nose on this old crooked face of mine. Ye love her any idiot can see that."

Kili looked down and went red.

"I wasn't planning on...you know..telling..."

"But why son? She loves you too. Can't you tell? Or was I the only one who saw her glancing at you throughout that meal?"

Kili stared at the woman and Annie chuckled. She shook the water droplets from her hand and patted his arm.

"I'd tell her soon Master Kili, before ye lose her to another handsome stranger."

Kili nodded and they worked silently again. Soon they'd finished and they found Daisy snoozing on the table. Kili chuckled and brushed her cheek to wake her. She mumbled, lifted her head, and yawned. Annie laughed.

"I expect ye'll be wanting that bed then?"

They nodded and she led them up some stairs and into a room. Inside was a large double bed, well large by dwarf standards, a door into a small bathroom and a small bedside table. The woman left the candle on the table, plumped up the pillows and walked silently from the room before Kili had the chance to ask where he'd sleep. Daisy stared at the bed, then to Kili, and then to the door as everything clicked in her mind. Kili appeared to have figured it out as well.

**Please review :) **


	23. More Confessions of Another Dwarfaholic

**:D**

**DISCLAIMER-READ ALL MY PREVIOUS DISCLAIMERS**

_**Chapter 22 – More Confessions of Another Dwarfaholic**_

It had all been a blur. One minute they were racing down the rapid waters of the river. The next they were surrounded by orcs. Anne ducked her head as arrows and elves whizzed by. They slaughtered orc after orc after orc. The brunette lost sight of who was in what barrel, she lost track of time and all she could hear was the rushing of water. She did see Legolas and Tauriel, a terrific fighting duo. The slew one enemy after the next. Soon the waters began to roll gently and they saw the gate. The elves had closed it off and Thorin slammed the gate as his barrel crashed into it.

"NO!"

The rest clattered into him and Anne was on the outskirts of the group. The orcs now towered above them and glared menacingly. The dwarves yelled as the bodies of the two elven guards splashed into the water. Anne flinched when she heard one orc shouting to all the others. Nori cried out when an orc jumped onto his barrel, sword raised. Bilbo shrieked and stabbed the vile creature before it had the chance to do anything. Anne reached into the water and felt for the dead elf guard's sword. Pulling it out the water, she slashed at an oncoming orc. As it fell she remembered.

"Oh no. Kili isn't here to open the gate!"

She realised that she was the closest to the side. Pushing herself up, she jumped onto the side, still holding onto the elvish blade. She heard Fili protest, but she ignored him and slashed at the orc about to attack her. She spun and sliced at anything that came for her. Anne turned in time to see Fili throw a knife into another orc. She smiled lovingly at him and blew a kiss. He chuckled and she continued up the stairs. Kicking the beheaded orc, she'd just killed, Anne had nearly reached the leaver.

"ANNE LOOK OUT!"

She lifted the blade just in time to deflect Bolg's arrow. The orc shrieked and glared at her as she ran to the lever. Anne pushed it and the gate creaked open. She laughed and then cried out. The orc-archer had loosed another arrow and this time it hit its mark. Anne looked down at her pierced abdomen. Blood pooled on her shirt and everything went a little hazy, a bit like when she been near the ring. She faintly heard Fili scream her name and saw Dwalin go pale and try to clamber to her. The girl fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"ANNE!"

She gritted her teeth, the arrow still sticking out of her, and climbed to her feet. The orcs had begun to chase the rest downstream, but a few of the company still held on for the girl. Fili looked up at her.

"Anne! C'mon!"

The brunette looked down at herself, her hand was now drenched in her own blood and she knew that the morgul shaft was embedded deep in her. Anne bit her bottom lip as she jumped into her own barrel and screamed when the arrow snapped, the head moving inside her as it separated from the wood. Fili moved his barrel closer to hers and cupped her cheeks.

"Anne look at me."

"I'm fine Fili…we have to keep going!"

The prince glanced down at her, but she covered the wound with her arm and pushed his barrel with the other. They heard the orcs screeching further downstream and pushed off to keep with the current. They fell down a small waterfall and were swept with the speeding water. Anne distantly heard the others shouting and smiled weakly when she saw Bombur's barrel get tossed into the air. It rolled along the bank and soon the fat dwarf was slaying orcs that were on dry land.

"HANG ON!"

The water gushed over her head and she gasped as water filled her barrel. Her stomach pounded with pain and she clenched the side of the barrel, ignoring the splinters that dug into her palm. The girl laughed when she saw Legolas jumping over the dwarf's heads and smirked when she heard Dwalin bellow loudly at him. She could feel the blood trickle down her stomach and screwed her eyes shut. Anne ducked further into her barrel and tried to blot out the chaos around her. Soon the shouts died, the whooshing of arrows had stopped and the waters had calm.

"I think we've outrun the orcs!"

"Not for long!"

"Anne?!"

She poked her head from the barrel and looked around. They were ahead of the orcs and the elves were far behind them. They'd escaped! Fili grabbed the side of her barrel, his eyes were filled with concern, and helped her paddle to the rocky shore. Her barrel was tilted on its side and she pulled herself from it and stood. Her legs wobbled a little and Fili put an arm round her waist. She smiled a little at him.

"I'm fine honestly, just need a little patching up."

Dwalin had just helped Ori from his barrel and was now racing over to Anne. He hugged her tightly.

"Stupid stupid girl!"

"Oh thanks for that!"

He kissed the top of her head, then released her. The burly warrior turned to Fili and looked at him for a minute. Then he proceeded to punch him square in the face.

…

Daisy didn't look at Kili. He didn't glance at her. They both just stared at the bed and the situation they'd been left in.

"So…"

"So…"

"This won't be awkward…I mean we've shared a bed before when we were kids."

Kili nodded.

"Exactly, this'll be no different. Just two friends sharing a bed…like how we shared the ground every other night…completely the same!" 

Except the fact that it wasn't. For starters they weren't kids anymore, this wasn't ground, they weren't in two separate bedrolls, and they also now secretly fancied one another. Kili coughed and looked around.

"Or one of us could sleep on the floor."

"Yeah that might be wiser…but it's quite a chilly night tonight."

"True, don't want anyone getting cold."

Daisy hummed. Why had she said that? Yes she wanted to kiss him, but was she really wanting to go THAT far with him already?...in truth she was, but she didn't want anyone…ANYONE….knowing that.

"So, uh, Days, I'm gonna go and uh wash up."

"Okay, you do that. I'll probably be asleep when you get back so, I'll say goodnight now then." 

She turned to look at him.

"Uh night then Kee."

"Night Daisy."

Kili hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. Daisy ran to the bed and sat down fanning herself. She rubbed her face and then proceeded to take off all her stuff apart from her large baggy shirt, her socks and her underwear..obviously. She then undid all her braids and tucked herself snugly under the duvet. She closed her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open again. Kili padded out and threw his boots, jacket and shirt onto the floor by his pack. Daisy had her back to him so that she couldn't gawk at him. The dwarf slid under the covers and shuffled around to make himself comfortable. Daisy held her breath when she felt his leg brush against hers. Kili, too, froze. He cleared his throat, tucked a tatty bit of hair behind his ear, and looked at the girl.

"Goodnight."

"Night Kili.."

Kili leaned over, Daisy's eyes widened as he did, and moved his head closer to hers. Every inch over her was paralyzed as the dwarf kissed her cheek, as close to her lips as he could without kissing her. As he pulled away, she leaned her head and caught his lips. They were softer than she remembered and her heart melted when the prince started to respond, kissing her back. He pushed himself up, so that he was above her and pressed his lips hardly against hers. Daisy opened her mouth and let Kili into her mouth. She moaned quietly as Kili pushed her into the bed, his hands stroking her shoulders. She moved hers up his bare chest and smirked against his lips when he shivered. No more words were spoken that night…

**Please review :D xxx**


	24. Bard the Barge-Man,The People's Champion

**Hi sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was very busy and had a meeting, then I couldn't really be bothered to come and type this up cause it was late and I was comfy watching Night at the Museum...yeah...sorry! Anyway YAY DwarvenWarrior is back and typing *waves rapidly* HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Also I wanna thank all reviewers to this point for commenting on this...THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER-...READ THE OTHERS**

_**Chapter 23 – Bard the Barge-Man, The People's Champion**_

Daisy squeezed Kili's hand as they walked. Her head lay on his shoulder and every so often he'd kiss it gently. They'd left Hegaleith a couple of days earlier, with many thanks towards Annie, and had now established a firm relationship as an official courting couple. Daisy's eyes drifted to where Kili's bead sat at the end of one of her braids, they'd each swapped one of their own for the others and had braided each others hair. Kili chuckled and Daisy lifted her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just..."

She smiled.

"Just?"

"I never pictured any of this happening."

He gestured to their hands and the closeness between them. Daisy nodded and giggled.

"I don't think it was anything I had in mind...Nori'd flip if he heard what we've done..."

"You tell him that we've slept together and I'll tell him about that suspicious butterfly tattoo on your back..."

The blonde girl's hands shot to cover the hidden ink drawing.

"It was a drunk night out for me and Anne! Besides you wouldn't dare tell Nori about that. You love me to much!"

Kili's eyes twinkled. He spun her round and put an arm round her hips, pulling her into his side. Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply, murmuring against her mouth as she wrapped her arms round him.

"That I do."

Not leaving his lips, Daisy replied.

"I love you too."

Kili let out a chuckle and they both pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. This emitted a giggle from the girl who tugged on his hair playfully. The dwarf looped his arms round her back and kissed her deeply. Daisy opened her mouth and moaned a little and Kili deepened the kiss. He growled a little and felt the blonde smile against his lips. Then she pulled away and he pouted pitifully.

"Hey...I was enjoying that!"

Daisy giggled and pecked his cheek.

"So was I, but we can't stand around kissing each other all day. We have to actually go somewhere!"

"Awww, but that's no fun!"

The girl laughed and took his hand, pulling him along to start walking. Kili swung their entwined fingers back and forth as they walked and the pair kept making eye contact. Daisy caught his dark eyes and he winked, causing her to feel her knees weaken a little. Every so often the prince would try to sneak a kiss from her, but she always fended him off and would rolls her eyes playfully. Kili would act innocent and then his hands would drift slowly from her hands, up and down her waist. Daisy just smirked and felt her eyes roll back when his cool palms touched her bare back. The dwarf chuckled and held her hand again. They stopped to get their bearings, and Kili buried his face in her neck. He kissed the skin lightly and nipped on it gently, Daisy shook her head and looked around. Then she spotted something, large and black in the distance, and frowned.

"Kili, please stop it..."

"Why?"

His kisses had moved up her neck to the bottom of her jaw. She was about to reply when a deafening sound echoed. A low droning horn. Kili's head snapped up. He grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her towards the cover of some trees. He gestured for her to keep quiet and drew his bow. Daisy pulled out two of her daggers and together they crept forward towards the large mass. Shouts emerged and soon the mass split into many forms of hideous creatures. Hundreds upon hundreds of orcs were marching into the distance. Kili nearly dropped his bow in shock of the amount.

"Why so many?!"

Daisy's frown deepened.

"The mountain...remember that Azog wants Thorin dead...we have to warn them!"

Kili turned to her.

"We'll never make it before they do. Besides a company of 16 has no chance against that..."

Daisy shook her head.

"Don't worry we'll be fine...right now we have to speed up if we wanna get to the mountain at all!"

…

Anne leaned against the side of the boat. Her side hurt a little, but not as much as she thought it would've. Like clockwork, Bard had arrived, shot a few arrows, spoken to Balin, examined the barrels and was now helping them into Laketown. She glanced at the handsome man, he was just like how he'd been portrayed in her world, if not more younger. A hand on her shoulder and she looked round at Dwalin.

"Are ye alright?"

Anne huffed.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you apologize to Fili!"

The bulky dwarf huffed.

"Ye cannae just go and kiss a dwarf without my permission..."

The brunette girl looked at the warrior hard, and he returned the glare with the same amount of ferocity. Anne broke the looks first to glance over at Fili. The prince was talking to his uncle and already had a dark bruise forming on his cheek. Dwalin watched as her eyes filled with love and warmth for the dwarf. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. She was turning him soft again, he couldn't resist those soft eyes.

"Fine fine! I'll apologize!"

Anne turned to him and beamed. She wrapped her arms round him, wincing a little as pain shot through her. The girl felt a little queasy, but not enough for her to rouse attention. Dwalin hugged her gently and then went over to apologize to the blonde dwarf. The girl took this minute of privacy to check her wound. The veins around it were dark and horrid looking, as well as the gaping red, inflamed hole, where the arrow had pierced. She touched it lightly and hissed through her teeth as it flared in agony. A shape appeared through the fog, all walked to the edge and Gloin began to rant.

"I have been led dry by this venture."

"Gloin..."

"And what have I seen for ma investment?"

"Uh Gloin!"

"Nout but misery and grief and..."

"GLOIN!"

The dwarf looked up at the girl and then his gaze followed everyone else's as they stared at the beauty of the Lonely Mountain. It rose high into the sky, it's peak glaring proudly in the light. Anne felt tears spring into her eyes and watched as the company became all emotional at the sight. Fili, who was behind the girl, put an arm gently round her and leaned his head on hers.

"Our home..."

"Take it. Take all of it!"

Anne smiled as Gloin thrust his money bag at Balin. Bilbo coughed loudly and everyone looked at him. Bard ran up to them.

"The money quickly."

"Not until we get our provisions!"

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards up ahead."

The money was pushed into Bard's outstretched palm and everyone was hurried into barrels. They all watched as Bard spoke to another man. Bilbo commented on what was happening.

"Uh...now they're shaking hands."

"What?!"

"He's selling us out!"

They all braced for their discovery and then suddenly a ton of fish was poured into each barrel. Anne shivered as one slid down her back and nearly yelled when another went down her front. The jerk caused her side to ache and she ground down on her teeth. Bard kicked a barrel as they approached the toll gate. The girl desperately wanted to peek out over the top to get a glimpse of the town as the barge-man and the toll-man conversed, but a slimy voice stopped her.

"Not so fast. Assignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm."

Anne heard footsteps approach her barrel.

"Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I remember correctly you're licensed as a barge-man, not a fisherman!"

Bard spoke harshly back.

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

From her fishy prison, the girl was really disliking Alfrid already.

"Have a heart people need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal!"

They heard the squelch as a fish hit the deck.

"Empty the barrels over the side!"

Anne tensed, her side hurting, as her barrel was edged closer to the side. She felt herself slide to one side as she was tipped. Fish slid from the top and her breathing became so loud that she couldn't hear Bard talking to Alfrid. Suddenly the tipping stopped and she was dumped heavily back onto the deck. Alfrid sneered.

"We know where you live."

Bard scoffed.

"It's a small place. Everyone knows where everyone lives!"

The barge drifted onwards and eventually creaked to a stop. Bard kicked over the barrels and Anne slid out and onto the deck. She started coughing as the smell of fish started to overwhelm her nose. Fili rushed over and helped her up. He kissed her cheek lightly as she smiled gratefully to him. Bard handed a man a couple of coins. The girl saw Dwalin tense, but was glad when he didn't react in any force.

"You didn't see them they were never here."

Then he lead them through a couple of streets.

"Da!"

Anne rolled her eyes.

"It's DaD!"

A couple of the dwarves chuckled. Bard glanced back to her and then to where a young lad had ran through a street towards him. He looked at his son.

"What is it Bain?"

"The guards, they're watching our house!"

**Please Review**


	25. Prophecies of Old

**:)**

**DISCLAIMER-MEH**

_**Chapter 24 – Prophecies of Old**_

A knock came and Anne watched as Dwalin pushed his head out of the water.

"If you speak of this to anyone I'll rip yer arms off!"

The girl snorted and watched as he climbed up and out of the hole above. She felt Thorin take her waist, gentler than she thought he could be, and carefully lift her up. Bain grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the toilet. She smiled at the boy, who blushed up to his ears, and then groaned when her wound started stinging due to the water. The girl waited and managed a chuckle as Bilbo was hoisted up and out of the water by the boy. Fili followed after him and smiled at Anne's drenched form. He took her hand and they went up the stairs together. The blonde leaned his damp head close to her ear.

"Somehow seeing you all bloody, mucky and soaked is extremely attractive!"

Anne felt her eyes widen and something inside twist as a blush crept onto her cheeks. They went into the barge-man's house and soon all were settled round the small living room.

"Will they bring us luck?"

The brunette chuckled and looked at the young girl. Tilda stood at about Anne's height and the older girl went up to her.

"Sadly we're not like that, but I hope that luck'll come your way sweetheart."

Tilda sighed and then smiled.

"Oh, I thought dwarves were lucky? Nevermind..."

Anne chuckled and then went over to where Fili was buried underneath a blanket. The blonde dwarf opened up his arms and Anne edged into them. They curled up on the floor, the prince's strong arms sheltering the girl from the chill that itched to claim their soaked bodies. Anne snuggled into Fili's chest and smiled against him. Most of the company were as close to the fire as they could as Bard started handing out clothes.

"They may not be the best, but they'll keep you warm."

Sigrid walked over to the couple and passed Anne some smaller clothes.

"These used to be Tilda's, but I think they'll do you."

Anne smiled.

"Thank you."

The young girl nodded and blushed when Fili bowed his head gratefully. Anne felt a small stab of jealousy, but it was soon put out when the dwarf started nuzzling her neck and rubbing her arms, trailing feathery kisses along the bare skin. He made sure that neither Balin nor Dwalin could see, he didn't want to get punched for the third time in this adventure.

"A dwarvish windlance!"

Bilbo walked over to where Thorin and Balin stared out of the window.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has...the last time anyone saw a weapon such as that, was when the dragon came."

Anne closed her eyes and tried to ignore the building pain in her wound. She could feel the poison running through her veins, edging closer and closer to becoming almost unbearable. Fili glanced down at her, his brow creased when he saw how pale she was.

"Anne? Are you ok?"

He touched her cheek and her eyes snapped open. The brown iris' were glassy and she blinked a couple of times before everything came into focus. She forced a smile.

"Yeah, sorry Fee, just tired."

Fili nodded, not truly convinced. He then kissed her gently and stood to talk to his uncle. Anne pushed herself to her feet and followed him.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn."

"Durin's Day falls the morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then."

Anne hummed and nodded quietly.

"If we don't then this quest will have been for naught. Kili and Daisy would've fallen for nothing."

They all flinched as Fili reminded them of their losses. Anne was just about to speak when Bard returned with the weapons. The man dumped them, rather ungracefully, onto the table and undid the roll they were bound in. The company picked up an item and stared at it with horror reflected in their eyes.

"What is this?!"

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon."

"And this?"

"A Crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a Smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant, but in defence of your life, it will serve you better than none."

Gloin scoffed and guffawed.

"We paid you for weapons! Iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!"

"Bofur?!"

Everyone started throwing the "weapons" back onto the table and began to protest. Anne winced as she rolled her eyes, the pain in her side was becoming mind-numbing.

"You'll not find any better outside the city armoury. That place is held under lock and key."

Thorin and Dwalin glanced at each other.

"Thorin, why not take this offer and go. I've made do with less and so have you. Heck Anne and Dwalin have made do with nothing!"

Anne nodded when Thorin glanced at her, she felt fresh blood seep from her wound. She looked round and spoke loudly.

"I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"What did you say?!"

Bard looked round the dwarves.

"There're spies watching everywhere. You must wait until the cover of night."

Anne lowered herself onto a bench, hissing as it caused her body to protest and scream in agony. Balin spotted this and went over to her.

"Anne...what's wrong?"

"Nothing Balin, I'm fine."

"Lass if yer hurting please..."

"I said I'm fine!"

Bard left the house and Thorin looked round the group.

"We need to get into the armoury!"

"Thorin no. We should just take these and get out tonight!"

"Balin, my friend, we need ACTUAL weapons if we're going against Smaug."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Thorin looked around and the company nodded and murmured.

"Right let's go!"

Bain approached them.

"Da say that you needed to wait. You cannot leave until it's night."

Dwalin growled and the boy jumped.

"Out of the way laddie."

Reluctantly Bain was shoved from their path. They all brushed out of the house and slipped into a quiet street. Anne leaned against the wall and started breathing raggedly.

"Love you're hurting!"

Fili put a hand on her back and she doubled over.

"Just the wound playing up a bit, I'm fine."

"Anne...please...if you're in pain tell me...I want to help."

He cupped her cheeks and she looked into his worried eyes. Tears filled her own and they missed the rest move onto the armoury. Anne broke into a sob.

"It hurts...so bad..."

Fili pulled her into his arms and let her sob into him. He rubbed her hair and shooshed her quietly.

"Shhh shh shh, it's ok...you'll be fine."

Anne sniffled and buried her face in the shirt he was wearing. Fili then helped her walk the rest of the way of the street, his hand firmly around her waist. It was then they heard a cat wail, a crash from the armoury, then a loud dwarvish swear, and looked around to see guards running towards them. Fili tightened his hold on the girl as the guards glared at them. The rest of the company were hustled out of the armoury and the couple were shoved back into the group. Towns-folk started emerging and a commotion roused up as they were pushed towards the largest building in Laketown. A greasy man, with horrid slicked back hair emerged from the building.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Caught 'em stealing weapons sire."

"Ah enemies of the state ay?"

"A bunch of mercenaries if ever there was sire!"

Dwalin huffed and walked forward.

"Hold yer tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. THIS is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped up and placed a hand on Dwalin's arm. Anne leaned heavily on Fili. The blonde looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. And we've come to reclaim our homeland."

The Master looked around as people began to whisper. Thorin watched the people.

"I remember this town in the days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour burdened with silks and precious treasures. This was no foresaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all the trade of the North."

People nodded and spoke louder.

"I would see those days return! I would relight the great forges of Erebor and send wealth flowing from the halls of the mountain."

"Death, that is what you bring upon us."

Bard emerged from the crowd. He glanced to the weak girl and Fili as he passed.

"Dragon fire and ruin! If you awaken that beast, it'll destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this...if we succeed ALL will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" 

People begun to cheer loudly and Balin nodded proudly.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen, have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!"

Everyone quietened.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the fire storm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king So riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The crowd nodded and Thorin glared at the man. The Master edged forward.

"Now, now let's not be hasty to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, your ancestor, that failed to slay the beast HMMM?"

People nodded and Bard's glare hardened. Anne didn't hear what else was said as her head began to pound. Fili was the only thing supporting her. She opened her eyes when she heard Bard's voice.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain!"

Thorin looked up at him.

"I have the only right."

The dwarf looked round the large amount of people. Then he turned to the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The Master's beady eyes scanned the dwarves, rested on Anne for a moment, then to the crowd.

"What say you?"

"I say unto you...WELCOME! Welcome King Under the Mountain!"

People cheered and hugged. Thorin looked down at Bard and Anne felt herself pity the heir of the throne of Dale.

**Please review TTFN xx**


	26. Infections, Kingsfoil and Elvish Healing

**HI all! Glad that y'all liked the concerned Fili...well who doesn't love an attractive man being concerned? Anywho lemme carry on with this...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW**

**Oh and I should warn that Anne and Fili uh get pretty...well let's say there's some tension there...yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER-... …... …... …... …... …. **

_**Chapter 25 - Infections, Kingsfoil and Elvish Healing**_

It was early the next day when Thorin ordered the company to set off. Anne's side was on fire and she gritted her teeth as she approached the pier. Dwalin jumped off the boat and walked up to her.

"No Anne, ye have to stay here."

Anne looked at the dwarf. His eyes were concerned and his strong demeanour looked withered..

"Dwalin, I have to go...I want to see Erebor...where you and..."

"Lass, it's not that we don't want you there...we really do, but yer injured and yer tired. Please stay and recover...come the mountain when you've healed...alright?"

The girl looked at him. He had become very serious and Anne knew that there was no way she could win this one. Her head had begun to pound and her ears were ringing.

"Okay..."

Fili jumped off the boat and walked towards them.

"I'll stay with her."

Thorin looked round and walked, and stood, next to Dwalin.

"Fili..."

"Uncle don't. I am going to stay with her."

Anne put an hand on Fili's arm.

"You should go with them Fee, you belong with the company."

The prince smiled gently and then leaned down to kiss her. His lips were gentle and his hands cupped her cheeks. Dwalin visibly stiffened and Thorin sighed. Fili lent his head against hers.

"I belong with you...always and forever."

Anne blushed, and then looked down as her stomach flared with pain. Dwalin quickly hugged her, glared at Fili before going back to the boat. Oin jumped off.

"My place is with the wounded."

Thorin shook his head and gave the couple a small smile.

"You chose wisely."

Then the dwarf turned his back and jumped back onto the boat. Oin lifted Anne's shirt and she clenched her eyes as the Master began to speak and music started playing. Everything went hazy and blurred and she felt bile in her throat. Through the fuzziness she heard Fili call gently to her and heard another voice.

"So you missed the boat as well then?"

"Anne?!" 

The girl collapsed in Fili's arms. The small group went around houses, begging for help, until they reached the last on their list. Bard opened the door and glared at them.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away!"

Bofur pushed his foot in the way of the wooden door.

"Please. No one will help us. Anne's sick."

Bard looked at the weak girl in Fili's arms. Her skin was ghostly pale and she had a dark stain on the side of her shirt. The blonde dwarf spoke to her quietly and she groaned in pain. The hatted-dwarf looked back to the man.

"Very sick."

Anne had lost track of time. All she knew was that everything was on fire. She hurt all over. A hand was in hers and she heard a voice talking to her. She knew that voice. The room around began to quake and rumble and then the hand left hers.

"Go. Leave us. Take your children and get out of here."

"And go where? There is nowhere to go!"

The voices slipped away and she cried out when pressure was applied to her side. Time slipped away again and she screamed as the pain magnified and intensified. She heard someone speak to her.

"Pigs?...Don't move!"

Footsteps moved around her. The agony was increasing and the girl was beginning to lose hope that the pain would ever go away. Feeling someone lift her up she moaned. A person whispered to her, but she didn't and couldn't hear them. The ringing in her ears was too great. A crash broke through the numbness of her mind, then a scream. Through her blurred vision she saw shapes struggling around. Screeches and cries agonised the drumming in her head and she groaned. Something grabbed her and she twisted to get away from it, crying out as her side burned with deep fire. Her body left the safety of the ledge and she hit the ground hard. Someone yelled to her and then the hold on her was gone. She writhed as her body convulsed in agony. The screeching had died out and she tried to stand. Someone lifted her and placed her gently on something. A scruff or beard brushed against her sweating brow, she felt as if every morsel of her was burning up, and a voice whispered.

"You've got to be okay. Please Anne you have to be okay."

Fili watched as Anne twitched and jerked. Bofur hadn't been seen for hours and the girls condition had worsened. His heart wrenched when she screamed in pain. He squeezed her hand gently and stepped over the body of a dead orc. Suddenly the red-haired elf, who had helped them slay the beast, reappeared. She had a green, leafy plant in her hand and gracefully retrieved a bowl, water and various other herbs. Oin was cleaning Anne's side from the grime it had retrieved off the floor. The girl's eyes had rolled back and her body was arched as she trembled under the pain. Bofur had trailed in shortly after the elf and was bracing the girl's legs.

"Please hold her down."

Fili kissed Anne's forehead before gently pushing her shoulders down. She wriggled and twisted, crying out as the elf squeezed her wound to remove any excess blood. Tears trickled from the brunette's eyes and Fili felt his own tears running down his face. He couldn't lose her, he'd already lost so much. The she-elf scrunched the white flowered plant, murmuring in elvish, before pressing against the wound. Anne screamed and tried to roll away, but the dwarves and Bard's children had her held against the table. The elf chanted faster and kept pressure between the plant and Anne's side. The girl's twitching and jerking began to decrease. Fili kept on whispering to her.

"It'll be alright. You're gonna be okay love. Shh...I love you, don't worry...just be okay...please be okay."

He kissed her head gently and the brunette's breathing became steadier. The elf began to slowly remove her hands. The dark veins had vanished and now all around the wound was red, but any sign of infection was gone. The elf held in her hand the plant and a broken arrow head. Fili looked at it.

"What is that?"

"A morgul shaft Master Dwarf. Very poisonous and deadly, but I have removed the poison so she will be fine."

The she elf smiled gently. Fili nodded gratefully, to overwhelmed to speak. Oin looked to the elf.

"I've heard the wonders of elvish medicine, but that was truly a sight to behold My Lady."

"Tauriel. That is my name. And thank you Master Dwarf, I have never heard of your race being particularly fond of anything from us elves."

Fili looked at Bofur and Oin. The dwarves smiled.

"Well we're only just learning to appreciate them."

Fili stroked Anne's hair.

"I was so afraid of losing her...I don't think I could've bared it if I had."

Tauriel put a hand gently on his.

"Love is a powerful thing, to find it is magnificent and to lose it is crushing. She loves you deeply, and you here. As I told you before, she will be fine."

Tauriel turned to talk to Oin.

"Thank you, Tauriel."

The elf turned and smiled a little.

"You're most welcome."

Anne felt numb...no wait she did feel a small amount of pain in her side. A hand brushed over her head and through her hair. Someone kissed her head gently and she lifted her eyes heavily.

"Anne?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she moaned a little.

"Fili..."

The dwarf brushed her cheek gently.

"Hello love..."

"What happened?"

"You got really bad...nothing was working...then orcs attacked and then Tauriel and her elf friend arrived..."

"Tauriel and Legolas are here?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked around. She was in Bard's house. She and the prince were in another room. Anne looked around and saw that Fili was holding her snugly under a blanked. She shuffled closer to him.

"Well Tauriel is...Anne I was so afraid of losing you. You weren't getting any better and I felt so helpless and Oin couldn't do anymore...you nearly died Anne! Do you realise how much that would've affect me? You mean everything to me...I...I couldn't've bared..."

Anne's heart swelled as she saw fresh tears roll down his face. The girl put a finger to his lips and smiled gently.

"I love you Fili."

The prince leaned closer to her, careful not to add pressure to her wound.

"I love you too, always and forever."

Then Anne tilted her head up and kissed him. Fili's hand went to the back of her neck and pushed her lips closer to his. Anne wrapped her arms round his back, not caring that her side protested weakly. The dwarf darted his tongue along her lips and growled when she moaned quietly, not in pain, but in pleasure. Anne opened her mouth and moved her tongue against his. Fili nibbled on her bottom lip and emitted another moan from the girl. She moved closer to him, spreading his legs and lay a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed they lay in. This time it was Fili who moaned as they broke for air. His pupils were blown wide and he licked his lips as Anne looked down at him smiling. He then pulled her down onto him and kissed her again. Moving his mouth all over her face, trailing light kisses everywhere, before biting and sucking the bare skin on her neck. He spoke as he kissed her.

"I am never going to let anyone hurt you again."

Anne ran her hands through his hair. Pulling it back so she could capture his lips again. The dwarf's hands travelled up the back of her shirt and felt along her skin. He liked the way she shivered under his touch. The girl nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and kissed his jaw gently. Her hands moved down his chest and rested on his, that now lay on her hips. Her gusted twisted as butterflies battered around. Fili felt something tighten inside of him and heard Anne giggled when moved his kisses to the front of her neck. He felt her move against his leg, the tightening feeling increased and she pulled the blanket over their heads. Fili grinned and kissed her again. They were both glad that no one else had planned on entering the room.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW TTFN**


	27. Watch the Flames Burn High

**Hello People! I NEED MORE REVIEWS ;.; I appear to be lacking in that area...also more favourites and followers would be nice...please? Ahh well...here we are we've reached the point beyond the movie aid! EEK! SO FREAKING EXCITING! SMAUG IS ABOUT TO ATTACK ZOMG THEN WE HAS THORIN AND GOLD SICKNESS AND THEN THE BOFA...oh so exciting! ok ok I'm calm...I think! Shall we continue?**

**DISCLAIMER-...**

_**Chapter 26 – Watch the Flames Burn High, Into the Night**_

Fili smiled as Anne traced random patterns onto his chest. It was very late now, Tilda and Sigrid had fallen asleep long before and Bain paced round waiting for their father to return. Oin and Tauriel were talking quietly and the couple had joined them a few hours before. Everything was quiet...almost too quiet. Bain looked at his sisters and then out of the window.

"Where are you Da?"

Bard hit his cell bars again. The guards were talking amongst themselves and laughing.

"Please! You must let me out! Don't you know what's coming?!"

A wind blew through Bard's hair and his eyes widened. He looked up to the dark sky. Nothing was stirring...at least...not yet.

People wandered through the town, happy that the prophecy would be fulfilled. The first they heard was the noise of a hurricane, coming down from the mountain. The boats in the harbours creaked and groaned in the hot evening wind. Everyone was now outside and all looked around...Sigrid asked.

"What is it?"

Anne looked to Fili. His face was grim and his hair blew in the wind. The girl looked at her friends, then to Bard's family. People had begun to talk and some even to scream. A bellowing roar sounded from the sky.

"Dragon...DRAGONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

A boat flew past, ripped from it's mooring. Smaug had come. Anne gasped when she saw fire fill the sky and hit the large building in the centre of the town. Screams filled the area, people ran for their lives. Bofur, Oin, Fili and Anne grabbed Bard's children and dragged them from their house. They had just crossed onto a pier when a large claw crushed the wooden shack flat. Tilda screamed and Sigrid lifted her up. The claw moved and another roar filled the sky. The winds picked up as Smaug flapped his wings and Anne couldn't see him clearly through the smoke. Anne grabbed Sigrid and Bain's arms and pulled them away as the dwarves rushed forward to help the townsfolk. She heard Bain yell.

"NO DA IS STILL IN THERE! HE HAS A BLACK ARROW!"

Anne skidded to a halt and looked at the boy. She then glanced back to where houses were alight and the lake glowed in a deathly heat. She was about to speak when she heard a voice clear over everyone elses.

"Out of my way out of my way! I need through, out of my way!"

The Master of Laketown pushed through the screaming crowds and nearly collided with Anne. He was in his nightgown, his hair was dishevelled. He glared momentarily at the girl and then ran onwards. Anne huffed and looked after him.

"Some Master he is!"

She then lunged forward and grabbed Bain as he made for the burning town.

"BAIN NO!"

"DA! WHAT ABOUT DA?!"

The girl looked at where Sigrid was holding Tilda. They were both sobbing and Bain was on the verge of tears. Anne looked at him firmly.

"Keep running, try to reach the river. I'll find your father...whatever you do don't turn back!"

Without another word Anne ran back to the town. She didn't look back to see Bain lead his sisters away from the chaos. Woman, after child, after man pushed and shoved past her, desperate to get away from the fire. The dragon roared again and Anne heard his deep grumbling voice.

"Here's my revenge Barrel-Rider!"

The girl screamed and jumped as a large tail swung round and smashed into a building. Anne covered her head as bricks and wood flew over her, some hitting and bouncing off her form. Faintly she heard the Khuzd-Dhul shouts from her dwarves. Fili's voice was inaudible over the crackling sound of the flames. Sweat rolled off her brow as she ran, one place in her mind. The cells.

"LASS LOOK OUT!"

Anne felt someone shove her into the water as a large claw landed where she'd previously been. As she burst up for air, she saw Bofur giving her a crooked grin. His hat looked slightly charred and he had dirt and ash smeared over his face, nevertheless his toothy grin never failed to fall.

"Thanks Bofur!"

"Whatareyeadoing?!"

"Trying to find Bard! He knows how to kill Smaug!"

Bofur nodded and helped her to a side. She rolled into the boat he'd found, the dwarf following after her, and felt something sharp prick her back. She moved the cloth and spotted the large metal black arrow. The girl grabbed it and jumped onto the side, sprinting to the cells. The dwarf ran after her and then she turned and stopped him.

"Please go and help Fee and Oin!"

"Lass ye cannae go by yersel!"

"Please Bofur! Go and help. And if we never see each other again..."

She hugged him tightly. Then the girl ran off into the smoke. Bofur heard her voice distantly.

"ALSO TELL FILI I LOVE HIM!"

Anne turned corners and ran through streets. She had tripped twice over the bodies of innocent victims, but her mission left her no time to grieve for them. The shadow of a building came into view and she heard someone coughing, shouting for help.

"BARD?!"

"YES PLEASE PLEASE HELP!"

Anne ran round to where she saw the man kicking at the bars of the cell. The girl could see that they were weaker due to the damage inflicted around them. She spotted a bench, half cracked to pieces, and picked it up.

"LEVERAGE!"

She hooked it on the bars and pushed it up. The metal gave way and the door of the cell came crashing off. Smoke swirled around them and they heard the whoosh as the fire-drake flew overhead. Bard saw the arrow in her hand.

"THE ARROW?!"

"YES WE NEED TO GET IT TO THE WINDLANCE!" 

Bard grabbed her hand.

"FOLLOW ME!"

The crackling of flames, on the lake, grew louder. The screams echoed all around as Bard and Anne ran towards the old watch tower. They reached the locked door, which Bard kicked down, and then they ran up the many stairs. The building seemed to shelter the noise outside and the only thing to be heard was the panting coming from the people who were racing up the stairs. Anne helped the man push open the door to the platform and there stood the windlance, still in perfect condition, untouched by dragon fire. Bard hooked up the arrow whilst Anne scanned the area. She couldn't see anything in the smoke below and she coughed as a gust of wind blew some of the dark cloud towards them.

"Bard how are you going to get a shot through this smoke?!"

"We'll make him come to us!"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy!?"

The man gave her a weak grin.

"Probably."

Anne nodded and then pulled the knife from her boot. She then turned her gaze to the skies, searching for the dragon stalking the air. The wind began to pick up.

"SMAUG!"

A twister seemed to form as fast wing beats approached the tower. A large shape filled the gloom and as the smoke spread apart Anne gasped. There was Smaug, his scales gleamed in the fire, his face was serious, his eyes fierce, teeth bared and wings spread apart majestically. When he spoke his voice was more smooth and sarcastic.

"Did someone call my name?"

Bard glared at the beast and Anne tightened her hold on the knife.

"I did!"

"And who might YOU be?"

"I am Bard descendant of Girion. Lord of Dale."

The dragon growled.

"So this allegiance is between the skulking King Under the Mountain, the squirmy Lord of Dale and the weak Men of the Lake?! Oh that is preciousssss!"

Smaug gave a rumbling laugh. Bard growled.

"Today will be your end Slug!"

The dragon's head snapped up.

"Oh will it?"

Anne found her voice.

"Yes it will!"

"A woman?! Ha ha ha Oh this just keeps getting better...now you can watch this town burn and as I kill every woman, man and child!"

"No Slug. I said today your reign will end!"

The dragon laughed again. The fire drake casually slunked closer. Anne aimed up her shot and Bard adjusted the windlance.

"My reign...Lord of Dale...LASTS FOREVER!"

"Not if I have a say in it."

Anne threw her knife. The large beast shrieked as the blade pierced his eye. He howled in pain and began to writhe. His wings began to flap and he began to lift into the air.

"I WILL START WITH YOU!" 

He approached the pair and Bard took a breath. Anne looked at the man and then ducked down as he loosed the arrow. The black dart shot through the air, whirring lightly as it sliced through the wind. It's blade gleamed as the sunrise hit it and as Smaug bared his chest, the loose scale came into view. The black arrow saw it's mark and embedded into the dragon's hide. Smaug gasped and choked. His wings went limp and he began to crash to the ground. The drake shrieked as he fell from the sky, the sun began to part the smoke as the large mass pushed the clouds away. Bard yelled and Anne screamed as Smaug's tail smashed into the watch tower. Anne grabbed the man's arm and pulled them both from the top, plunging them into the water. Smaug's eyes turned glassy and unseeing just as his body hit the water. The large wave, caused by this, doused over the town...washing all who remained. The Great Wyrm was slain...but at what cost?

**Please please please review fave and follow TTFN**


	28. Siege of the Lonely Mountain

**Hi everybody! I GOT REVIEWS! YAY MORE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSEEE! You know what I realised...that I passed the amount of writing I did for the 50 chapters of Shifting Wings with 27 chapters of this...weird ain't it? Oh thanks to all who liked the previous chapter, my friend said it'd be cool if I predicted how it would happen in the next movie...if that actually does happen I'll be worried! **

**DISCLAIMR-...MEH...**

_**Chapter 27 – Siege of the Lonely Mountain**_

People stood at the edge of the lake, waiting, watching, hoping that they were alive. The large body of the dragon floated on the surface and Fili stared angrily into Smaug's unseeing eyes. The black arrow stuck proudly into the air, gleaming in the sunlight. The dwarf's shoulder's stiffened as he heard talk of them being dead, killed by the beast, or by the crumbling tower, perhaps the fire had swallowed them leaving no trace...if he'd lost her... Then the crowds began to cheer as a splash could be heard from the water. Fili couldn't see as people ran past him to crowd round Bard as he re-emerged, he was soaked and shivering, but alive, he called out as his children ran to him. Each one he hugged fiercely. Fili saw Oin and Bofur looking too for their friend. Then he saw her running towards him, her hair was matted against her face, plastered by the water, she was drenched, but she was there; breathing. Fili ran up to Anne and kissed her deeply. He didn't care that her soaked form started to get his clothes covered in water, so long as she was in his arms. He spun her around as the others ran to them.

"Ye lass are the most reckless, most crazy, most amazing lass we've ever met!"

Anne laughed.

"Daisy was more reckless than me, but thank you Bofur."

The others hugged the wet girl. Anne turned when she felt Bard's hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you...all of you. You saved my children and I'm eternally in your debt."

Fili shook his head and wrapped an arm round Anne.

"No. You saved my most precious treasure. There is no debts to be paid."

He held out his hand and smiled. Bard nodded, also smiling, and grasped Fili's hand tightly. They shook before Bard turned to his children again. All three of them hugged him and Tilda wept joyously at her father being alive. The people of Esgaroth began to chant.

"King Bard! King Bard! Bard the Slayer of the Great Wyrm! King Bard!"

Anne looked round at them and smiled. Bofur and Oin had joined the voices and the girl could see that the Master and his skulking servant looked wary. The fat man stepped forward and called for silence.

"Now now let's not be hasty. The town of the lake ha never had a King. Let this "King" go back to his own land to rule as he pleases."

Anne huffed.

"And what did you do hmm? Don't deny it! You saved yourself whilst others burned. Call yourself a Master, the people's man?!"

Alfrid rounded on the dwarven group.

"And who was it that woke the beast ai?! Wasn't you dwarves who went to claim the mountain?"

People began to murmur. They began to whisper and glare at the small group. The Master saw what his man servant was doing- deflecting the attention and hatred onto them.

"Well said Alfrid. If it wasn't for your lot..."

"OUR LOT?!"

"OY!"

"Yes...your rabble then perhaps this town wouldn't be in ashes! Perhaps we'd still have homes and beds to be safe in? And I wonder if your "King Under the Mountain" is still willing to share his treasure hmmm? Do you know if he will, oh what was it that he said, ah yes "Send wealth flowing from the mountain" so that we could "rebuild Esgaroth ten times over"?"

Fili stepped forward, ready to smack the teeth from the man, but Anne held him back. Her glare was focused on the Master. The crowds had begun to yell and protest at the group. Bofur and Oin looked around wildly as abuse and insults were thrown at them. Bard held up his arm and everyone silenced quickly.

"Do not insult these people. These few helped us whilst our town burned! They saved your families, helped you from your firey homes, pushed you from the fire as the dragon drew nearer! And yet here you are calling them traitors and liars! That bears your names a shame! They have no idea as to whether or not THEIR kinsman are still alive or whether they've perished under the beast's wrath...do not be so quick as to judge them!"

Some murmured, some looked down shame-faced and others muttered apologies. The Master however didn't back down.

"So KING Bard are you willing to see if the Mountain King will share his wealth?! Are you going to be the one who will approach his abandoned door?!"

Bard stood in front of the group, his face determined.

"I will, Master of the Laketown. And I will go back to Dale and rebuild the great trade city of old."

With that he turned and marched in the direction of the mountain. Many of the younger men followed after him. Also the group of dwarves trailed near to the end of the group as they approached the distant mountain. They marched along a barren wasteland and saw many of the wood elves, accompanied by King Thranduil, marching out of the borders of the forest. Bard hailed down the woodland king.

"My Lord."

"Son of Girion."

"You knew Girion?"

"I did. Oh look you have my little dwarf prisoners! How quaint!"

Oin glared at Thranduil, whilst Bofur muttered something rude. Fili tightened his hold on Anne's hand.

"We aren't here to quarrel with you Thranduil, we're just trying to get home."

The elf looked at the girl.

"But as I recall, you're not a dwarf. So this can't be your home...that is no matter to me anyway. I've come to attempt to settle this rift between myself and the stubborn king."

"That stubborn king, is my uncle!"

Thranduil smirked, but wisely said nothing so not to rile Fili. Bard nodded to the elf King.

"May my elves and I accompany you?"

"We'd be delighted."

No more words were said until the mountain came into view. Men, who were carrying trumpets, began to play a fanfare. Bard rolled his eyes at them and folded his arms when they saw the heads of the company on a balcony of the mountain. The dwarves visibly brightened when they saw their four companions amongst the men. Dwalin yelled loudly to Anne and the girl laughed. Bard spoke loudly.

"Thorin, it's I Bard. Slayer of the Dragon...I've come to claim our promised share of the wealth of Dale. Let us be hasty for Esgaroth still burns and it will take time to rebuild both the Laketown and the city of my ancestors."

Thorin stood majestically in front of the mountain. It was impossible NOT to feel envious of him.

"Why should I send you this mountain's riches when you come so armed, with our men captive, and alongside our enemy?"

Thranduil bristled as did his elves. Fili huffed at his uncle and Anne's heart sank. Even now the gold sickness had quickly begun to work on their leader.

"Your friends are our friends. They come freely of their own will, there is no captivity here Thorin. As for Thranduil, he has ever been a friend and ally of the men of the Lake and I will not ask him to leave...I would find it highly disrespectful to him and his people. Also you promised our people our share of Erebor's wealth! Are you not an honest King who holds true to his word?"

Thorin visibly bristled.

"I promised you no such thing."

Anne stepped forward.

"Thorin use your head! You're not thinking straight! You did promise these people their share...they helped save our lives!"

"Anne do not speak to me as if you're one of us! You are not a part of these proceedings so I advise you to hold your tongue."

Anne flinched and felt tears spring into her eyes. She heard Dwalin and Balin yell loudly, the burly dwarf even made to hit the King. Fili stared widely at his uncle, who was this dwarf? It wasn't the dwarf he'd grown up admiring...he turned to look at Anne. The girl looked as if someone had just slapped her...fighting the urge to cry. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly, feeling her begin to sob against him. Bard looked desperately up at Thorin.

"So you will not aid us?"

"Come to me when there are no elves tailing after you."

Thranduil barked something in elvish and Fili assumed it was something insulting. This time he couldn't blame the elf for shouting. Thorin too yelled something back, but in Khuzd Dhul. Bard sighed and put a hand on the elf-king's shoulder. The graceful being immediately regained his composure and steered an icy gaze on the dwarf.

"Then I declare your mountain besieged until you agree to our terms or die in your halls...I am very sorry to do this."

The man turned and walked away, his group following him, as did the elves. The small dwarven group stood unsure what to do.

"Fili, Bofur, Oin come back to the mountain!"

"What about the lass?"

Thorin glared at Anne.

"She doesn't belong alongside us. She will not enter our halls, therefore she is an enemy to the mountain."

Anne gasped, tears rolling down her face. This time Dwalin did hit him, but by the time they called back to the girl, she'd run after Bard. Fili yelled to her, but she didn't stop.

"Uncle what have you become?!"

Thorin flinched and then his own nephew turned his back on him, following after the girl. Bofur and Oin sighed and followed after the couple. Bifur shouted in Khuzd Dhul and his cousin turned to him.

"Don't worry Bif. We'll be back as soon as this mess clears itsel up."

Then the dwarves walked away after the men. Thorin glared and then slunk back into his treasure, like Smaug had done many years previous. Bilbo looked to his pack, then to where the large group were vanishing out of view, then to the dunk-minded dwarf...he had made up his mind.

**Please review. xx**


	29. The Arrival of Dain Ironfoot

**Sorry that everyone thought that Thorin was being mean to Anne but yeah he's a dick right now so we have to bear with his mood swings...and Dwalin did punch him sooooooooo... :) My friend loved the fact that Dwalin punched him :) Dwalin will always be there to punch the living daylights outta anyone who hurts Anne... (bit like how Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter) Anyway here we are with the next chapter :) Please read review fave and follow XXXXXXXXX ZOMG FORGOT TO SAY BoFA IS IN LIKE A CHAPTER! PEOPLE THIS IS GETTING SERIAL BRUV!**

**DISCLAIMER-...MEH...MEH...MEH -_-**

_**Chapter 28 – The Arrival of Dain Ironfoot**_

Bard and his men set up camp alongside the elves. Bofur, Oin, Anne and Fili were welcomed and joined the mix races by the foot of the mountain. The girl was still upset and at some point Anne must've fallen asleep, crying in Fili's arms, because when she opened her eyes sunlight pierced into them and she found herself still in the safety of his hold. The prince was asleep, his furred jacket draped over them and their legs were tangled. Anne thought back to what Thorin had said...that she didn't belong with them...She leaned her head on Fili's chest and felt him stir beneath her. The dwarf let out a deep breath and kissed her head lightly, opening his eyes.

"Hello beautiful...are you feeling better?"

He looked down at her, studying her sad brown eyes with his soft blue ones. Anne shrugged.

"I don't know...I feel as if someone has just slapped me...really hard in the face..."

Fili's eyes hardened.

"Thorin isn't himself and I will personally hurt him if he says anything like that to you again Love."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. The braids of his moustache tickled Anne's face and the girl felt a small smile creep onto her face. She rubbed her nose against Fili's, looking deep into his eyes.

"Thank you...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"And forever."

The girl was just about to speak again when a loud trumpet sounded from the base of the mountain. Fili shot up and pulled Anne to her feet.

"That's a dwarvish horn!"

They ran out of their tent, spotted Bofur and Oin, and went over.

"What is it?" 

"Dain 'as arrived."

Anne watched the proceedings. Dain Ironfoot was a grumpy looking dwarf. He had a long, thick grey beard, that was braided intricately, only the faintest tinges of colour remained within his locks. His eyes looked harsh and battle-worn, deep creases and wrinkles littered his face and a grimace was etched onto his mouth. He was quite large, but not as large as Bombur, and his was thick and dark. A heavy black cloak fell over his shoulders, his helmet was tucked under one arm and his large, chunky battle-axe was in the other. Marching at the head of a mass of dwarves, he approached the Lonely Mountain. Anne wasn't surprised at his low, rough, gravelly voice.

"COUSIN!"

Thorin's head popped into view. The dwarf didn't crack a smile, neither did Dain. The Lord of the Iron Hills looked around and spread his arms.

"Well you called me Thorin. You said you wanted my army and here we are. Where is this war and these enemies of yours?"

Thorin sweeped his arm across in the direction of where Bard and Thranduil had gathered with their people. The small dwarf company lingered on the outskirts, Fili stood a little ways in front of Anne, he directed a cold and icy glare at his uncle. Dain gave a growling laugh.

"This is what you called me for?"

"Come into the mountain Cousin and I shall fill you in with details."

The doors of Erebor creaked open and Dain, accompanied by his men, marched inside. Once the doors had closed, Bard and Thranduil approached the foot of the mountain. Anne could see the rest of the company peeking over the balcony...Bombur waved to his brother and Bofur gave a small laugh and waved back. She also spotted a hooded man, holding a large box, in between the Lord of Dale and the King of the Woodland Realm. His wrinkled hands held the wooden cube gently. The girl turned her attention to the mountain when Bard spoke.

"King Under the Mountain, have you reconsidered our demands?"

"I have not!"

The man huffed and folded his arms.

"Not even for what you desire most of all?"

"There is nothing I desire that you can offer me son of Men. All I can want is within my walls!"

Thranduil flipped his hair.

"Not even the Arkenstone?!" 

Anne saw Thorin tense as the hooded man opened the box. The jewel was large and a brilliant white. Light seemed to emanate from it and the dazzling beauty of it swirled. She saw Bofur, Oin and Fili's jaws drop at the magnificent stone. Thorin cried out.

"Why should I pay for my own? To pay a thief for what truly is mine!"

Bard nodded to the man and he closed the box.

"We are not thieves son of Thrain. We offer this in exchange of what we're due."

"If you are not thieves then how came you by the King's Jewel?!"

"I gave it to them."

Anne's eyes shot to Bilbo. The hobbit was mere feet away from the sick-minded king. Fili's eyes widened and he heard Bofur and Oin whisper amongst themselves. The dwarf king blinked for a moment before it fully registered what the Shireling had said. Then he lunged for the Halfling, who desperately tried to scramble away. Anne heard the others shouting at him and she felt her heart cease to breath as the enraged Thorin held Bilbo over the edge of the balcony.

"CURSE YOU HALFLING AND ALL SHIRELINGS WHO FOLLOW!"

"It...it was my share of the treasure and I did what I saw fit with it."

"I SHOULD THROW YOU OFF THIS AND BE DONE WITH YOU!"

"Thorin Oakenshield you shall do no such thing!"

Gandalf's booming voice echoed and the hooded man threw of his cloak to reveal the grey wizard. The small company gasped at his sudden appearance. The dwarf king growled and tightened his hold on Bilbo, whose legs swung as he looked at the vast space between him and the jagged rocks below.

"So you've decided to skulk back have you wizard?! Well may your beard ever wither on your face!"

"You're not yourself Thorin...you have fallen, just as your father and your grandfather before him."

"I AM NEITHER OF THEM!"

"Release him Thorin."

"Ah so you want me to toss him to his death?"

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD YOU WILL PUT HIM DOWN AND ALLOW HIM TO RETURN TO US!"

A dark shadow grew as Gandalf yelled. His form seemed to have darkened and as the shadow vanished the old wizard looked that little bit worn out.

"We do not have time to be arguing amongst ourselves. We are your allies Thorin...there are things far worse coming...an orc army."

Thorin pulled Bilbo back from the drop and dumped him onto the balcony. The hobbit scampered away and Anne ran to him when she saw him emerge from the mountain. She heard Khuzd Dhul insults, from Dain's army, following him, but didn't care. She hugged her friend tightly. Thorin glared down at them.

"Let them come. Up here within our walls. We will outlast them! And you devious and treacherous burglar...you are here by BANISHED from Erebor and should you ever return I will personally take pleasure in watching your head being removed from your shoulders!"

Bilbo flinched and Anne moved defensively in front of him. She felt Fili's hand on her shoulder and he led them away towards the camp. Bofur and Oin followed, as did the three taller folk. Once they'd reached the safety of the men/elf camp, Bilbo, Oin and Bofur hurried off to talk with Gandalf and Bard. Thranduil accompanied them. Anne sat on the grass, on the outskirts of the camp, and stared at the mountain. She heard footfalls behind her and, out of the corner of her eye, watched as Fili sat next to her. He lent his arms on his knees and folded his hands. He turned his head to look at her.

"Does he get better?"

Anne looked at him. He was asking due to her foreknowledge. The girl tried to remember what happened next, but something funny happened. Any detail she tried about what was about to happen seemed to be fuzzy...she raked through her brain and thought of other things...her world...her previous life...her mother's face...all seemed to be unfamiliar...as if they were a dream. Fili frowned.

"Anne?"

The girl gasped.

"I don't know...anything I used to know isn't there...it's like...when I went back I could remember every detail about this place...you, Kili, Thorin...the company...Ered Luin...but now trying to remember that place...it's blank...like..."

"Like what?"

"Like I was never there..."

Fili put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Maybe that's a good thing though..."

"How?"

"Because...then you won't have to go back...you don't have a reason to stay here..."

Anne frowned.

"Don't say that Fee. I have you, and those guys...and this is where Daisy...you know...I wasn't planning on leaving..."

The dwarf smiled.

"Really?"

"With all my heart."

Fili smiled and leaned to kiss her. Anne met him half way and claimed his lips. She felt Fili's hand behind her neck and she cupped his cheeks. His other went to her waist and she shuffled closer to him. It wasn't a fierce kiss, it wasn't a passionate nor desperate one...it was plain and simple. Full of love. To let them both know that the other was there and would never leave. Suddenly the wind picked up a chill and a cold, cruel sound filled the air. They broke the kiss and looked around. The sky was dark and gloomy clouds swirled ahead...almost like the buildings of a twister. Trees creaked and a horn sounded. It was screechy and horrid...Anne and Fili stood, looking towards the mountain...a large dark swarm was by it's base...

"Orcs!"

Disorder quickly roused and men hurried around getting armour and weapons. Anne was stuffed into a small mail shirt, a leather jerkin on top. Her thick belt was around her waist and her sword was in it's sheathe. She tightened the arm guards she was wearing and tied her hair in a small ponytail She spotted Fili, looking very handsome in his gleaming armour, and walked over to their group. They all tried to hide the fear that bubbled inside them. Gandalf walked up to them.

"The time has come. The Battle of Five Armies...has begun."

Bard, who looked very dapper in his armour, was at the head of the group. Thranduil was all elegant in his elvish armour, and stood next to the man proudly.

"Today we fight alongside both dwarves and elves. Do not let the poisoned mid of the Mounatin King deter you. He is still our ally! Now my men, elves, dwarves..."

He nodded to the group. Bilbo was next to Anne, he was wearing a dazzling mail shirt along with his elvish blade.

"...today we fight under one banner. FOR EREBOR!"

"FOR EREBOR!"

"DU BEKAR!"

**Please Review...next chapter is gonna be EPIC**


	30. The Battle of Five Armies

**Boom**

**DISCLAIMER- I'M PROBS GONNA STOP WITH THESE... :)**

_**Chapter 29 – The Battle of Five Armies**_

War was something Anne hoped she'd never see again. She grunted as she beheaded another orc. She'd lost track of where anyone she knew was...Fili had gone from view what felt like hours ago. The power and numbers of the orc and goblin armies seemed to be relentless...it was never-ending. Anne held up her sword and ducked as two goblins shot arrows. Both were pierced by the opposite creature. Dain and Thorin had emerged from the mountain, near the start of the battle, and soon the King Under the Mountain had take control of the three armies who fought for his home. He was the only person Anne had seen in a while...and now even he was missing. The girl ran over body after body...men, elf, dwarf, goblin and orc alike were strung along the battlefield in a mass of blood and limbs. The girl wiped the sweat from her brow...grime, sweat, blood and mud caked her form and she ran to where a large mass were fighting. She kicked a goblin as it ran for her and then swung her sword, impaling it and striking it dead.

"DIE SCUM!"

Anne grinned when she saw Dwalin wrestling a very large orc. He was struggling a bit, but nevertheless his determination was admirable. The girl kicked up an orcish spear and threw it. It hit the creature square in the forehead and it fell back dead. Dwalin looked around and spotted the girl. He smiled and waved, before frowning and tossing the dead orc's body at Anne. The girl yelled and ducked. The body hit an approaching goblin.

"THANKS!"

"NO PROBLEM ANNE!"

She continued to run and eventually spotted most of the company. The Ur brother's were tackling a large group of goblins alongside some elves as well as Dori and Ori. Nori was with Gloin and Balin and they were facing a few orcs. The one person though that she was glad to see was Fili. His hair was matted against his head, a small gash was on his cheek and he was covered in grime, sweat and blood. Anne ran over to him and he killed yet another enemy. The prince turned just as Anne ran into his arms.

"Oh thank Mahal you're alive!"

"I could say the same to you!"

Fili held her hand and spun her round and stabbed another goblin. Anne slashed it and it fell dead. The pair laughed and she squeezed his hand. Fili looked around the chaos and then to Anne, then the battle, then to her, the battle, her, the battle.

"Marry me Anne!"

"WHAT?!"

Anne turned, kicked a goblin, before cutting it's arms off and stabbing it. She turned back to Fili. He'd just slain several orcs and goblins.

"Marry me."

"Fee now really isn't the best time!"

She pulled him aside and threw an orc knife at a running orc. Fili held her shoulders and looked at her.

"Anne now might be the only time. I love you and I want you to be my wife."

The girl felt her heart swell and she looked around. A small break in the clouds allowed a few beams of sunlight to break through the rain that was now falling. She spotted Gandalf, who was fighting impressively for his age, not that far away.

"GANDALF!"

He beheaded an orc before turning. His eyebrows were raised and Anne yelled.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME AND FILI?"

The wizard bellowed as he stab an orc behind him and then turned back to the couple.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

Fili pushed Anne to the floor whilst he slashed at an orc. Anne swung her blade to it's unmentionables and it fell with an ear-piercing shriek. Gandalf, who'd been preoccupied killing goblins, turned back to them.

"Do you Fili take Anne to be your wife?"

Fili held onto Anne's hand and together they fought orcs on either side of them. Gandalf yelled something and a blast cleared some orcs to his left. The dwarf brushed Anne's cheek.

"I do."

"And Anne...DIES YOU FILTHY CREATURES!"

Anne frowned at the wizard. She then laughed when she saw him swinging his staff and knocking several of the enemy out with it.

"Do you take Fili to be your husband?"

She looked deep into the dwarf's eyes.

"I do!"

Fili smiled and then threw a knife over her shoulder, stabbing a goblin who was about to strike her. Anne smiled back and they ran as more orcs and goblins began to chase after them.

"Gandalf?!"

"You may kiss the...TAKE THAT! AND THAT!"

He stabbed more orcs, moving closer to where Balin and Gloin were fighting, Nori had run to help his brothers.

"Gandalf!"

"You may kiss the...OUT OF MY WAY! OH FOR ALL THE VALAR JUST KISS!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Fili pulled Anne into him and kissed her deeply. All the horror and battle around them was lost. Anne wrapped her arms around Fili's neck and felt him cup her cheeks. The kiss was long and blissful...the moment was perfect...and then that moment ended.

"ARGH!"

"FILI!"

An arrow had embedded itself in Fili's shoulder and the dwarf stumbled back. Anne ran to him and looked at the orcish shaft. The she turned her head and saw an orc she never wanted to see again. Bolg stood, his bow raised, glaring at them. Fili leaned on his good arm.

"I'm fine...I'll live."

Anne helped him to his feet and Bolg drew another arrow.

"ANNE MOVE!"

The blonde dwarf shoved her to the side and the arrow pierced his gut.

"NO! NO NO NO NO FILI!"

"FILI!"

She saw Thorin run over, glancing quickly she saw Azog's body lying dismembered not far away from them. The blonde dwarf gasped and breathed raggedly as he looked down at where the second shaft was in his stomach. Blood pooled around the fabric...it wasn't a fatal hit, but without treatment...it would become one. Anne felt tears roll down her face. Fili looked up at her, his arm lifted shakily, and he stroked her cheek. Anne held his hand to her face, not looking at where Thorin marched murderously over to the Gundebard Orc.

"My beautiful wife."

"You're gonna be fine Fee...you will be ok..."

His thumb brushed a tear from her face. Anne heard a loud growl, the crashing and breaking of trees and then the shrieks of orcs. She turned her gaze from her husband and gasped when she saw the large bear romping through the clearing. She heard elves, men and dwarves cheer loudly as Beorn charge through rank after rank of goblin and orc. Her eyes went back to Fili, who chuckled weakly, and neither of them saw the two other figures who ran from the trees. Daisy drew her long daggers and looked at Kili.

"Awww they started the party without us!"

Kili looked at her and then kissed her cheek.

"You call this a party?"

Daisy threw a knife and it hit an orc.

"Yes. And already I'm winning!"

The blonde girl laughed and ran into the chaos, her archer following shortly after her. They heard the company yell their names when they were spotted.

"DAISY?! KILI?!"

Thorin halted in his fight against Bolg, his heart swelled when he saw his younger nephew alive and breathing.

"Kili..."

The the dwarf king yelled as Bolg's blade sliced his side. Daisy screamed as she saw Thorin fall. Kili held her back as she tried to run to him. The dwarf drew his bow and shot an arrow at the orc. It hit Bolg's shoulder and he yelled, cursing in Black speech. Anne helped Fili to his feet, neither had noticed their friends arrival yet, and helped him limp away from the battle. Gandalf ran over to them and supported the dwarf. Healers swarmed round them and took Fili from Anne.

"You can't come in yet."

"But he's my husband!"

"Even so...there are many wounded here...and..."

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!"

Dwarves hurried away as Beorn walked slowly forward. Thorin was in his arms, he was barely conscious. The large man swept by the healers and carried the dwarf king to safety. Anne looked desperately about as she was left alone. The chaos of the battle had died down and she heard Bilbo's voice echo.

"THE EAGLES! THE EAGLES ARE COMING!"

Then he was cut off. The large birds swept low through the battlefield. Kili slew another goblin and watched as others ran past him to get away from the birds. Daisy watched as one swept slow low that it's talons embedded themselves in Bolg, carried him many feet in the air and then dropped him to the floor. The orc landed and grunted before was silent evermore. The blonde looked to Kili and the dwarf smiled. Then she saw her family running towards them and they were both embraced in a series of hugs. Anne had walked back to the battlefield...her eyes widened when she saw Kili and Daisy. Her friends smiled at her.

"ANNE!"

Daisy ran to her, but was soon flat on her back when her friend punched her.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NEARLY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Kili made a step to Anne, but Daisy waved a hand and rubbed her nose. Blood slowly dripped from it. The blonde girl stood and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry Anne..."

Anne ran and hugged her tightly. Soon the pair had broken down in sobs.

"And this is what you get for being alive!"

Kili ran and hugged them both. Then the rest of the company joined the group hug. It was not long before they all headed for the mountain...Anne prayed that Fili was ok...a healer walked up to her, Kili and Daisy as they entered the small campsite.

"He's asking for you."

Anne smiled and ran towards the tent the healer pointed at. She burst into it, followed closely by Kili and Daisy, and felt tears in her eyes. Fili was sitting on a bed. His shoulder and stomach had bandages round them and small amounts of blood were beginning to stain them. The dwarf smiled at her.

"My beautiful wife."

Anne ran to him, flung her arms round him and kissed him. The kiss was long. Daisy felt her eyes widened and her jaw drop...she looked over to Kili. He was wearing an identical expression. The couple broke for air and looked at each other lovingly. Fili then spotted the others who were in the tent.

"Kili..?!"

Kili's jaw still hung open.

"Did we...uh...miss something?"

Daisy lifted her hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! You guys are married?!"

"WHAT?!"

Dwalin had just entered the tent.

**Please review... XX**


	31. Blossoming Of New Things

**I LOVE YOU ALL! PEOPLE GOT THAT ANNE AND FILI'S WEDDING WAS THE SAME AS ELIZABETH AND WILL'S IN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN AT WORLD'S END! GANDALF WAS BARBOSSA! XD XD PLEASE REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW! WOW WE IS ON CHAPTER 30 ALREADY! YAY!**

_**Chapter 30 – Blossoming Of New Things**_

The next few days, after the battle, were joyous. Thorin managed to pull through his injuries. Bilbo was found and made his peace with the dwarf king. The Ri brother's had cried their hearts out at Daisy's return. Fili and Thorin both cried in front of Kili. Dwalin didn't kill Fili, much to everyone's relief. Also everyone now knew that Anne and Fili were now officially "married". Thorin, in his cot bed, did say though that he did want them to have a proper wedding so that others knew. The gold-sickness seemed to have left the king and he apologised repeatedly for anything and everything he had said. Daisy and Kili had been questioned within an inch of their live about their journey. They explained everything, apart from the fact that they were now courting...they didn't need to, all the company had seen their braids. Anne was absolutely ecstatic at that news and hugged them both to death. Everything was perfect and they'd been in the mountain within a few weeks.

It was a slightly chilly night. Anne was curled up with Fili in his healing tent. Kili was talking to Thorin in his tent. Most of the company were bustling about and Daisy sat by the fire alone. She hadn't been feeling to well the past couple of days, so people had told her to take it easy. This hadn't really settled well with the blonde, but she hadn't complained when food came her way. The girl had been feeling really hungry as well as ill. That night she'd had beef stew with apricots and mushrooms. Anne found that odd because her friend detested mushrooms, yet she assumed it was to do with the fact that she wasn't feeling great and hadn't had the best meals over the course of her journey.

"Lass."

Daisy stopped eating her apple and looked up. Oin was standing near to her, his brow was slightly furrowed.

"Yes Oin."

"Can I have a word in private?"

Daisy looked around. Then she shrugged and got to her feet.

"Sure why not."

The older dwarf led her to a tent, a healing tent, and washed his hands. Daisy clapped hers in front and behind her. Oin walked around the tent, gathering bits and pieces, being awful mysterious.

"Sooooo...what did you want to talk about?"

The dwarf patted the examination table.

"Can you lie for me?"

"Oin it's just a stomach bug...I don't need a check up!"

Daisy laughed, but Oin looked at her seriously.

"Please just lie on the table."

Daisy nervously climbed onto and lay on her back. She lay her hands on her stomach. Oin finished collecting stuff and then re-washed his already clean hands. He turned to the girl.

"Daisy can you lift up your shirt?"

"Uh..."

Oin raised an eyebrow and Daisy rolled the fabric up to her chest to reveal her pale stomach. Oin then pushed up his sleeves, rubbed some salve on his hands, and then placed them gently on her belly. The girl giggled.

"That's cold!"

"It's the salve...shh...I'm trying to focus."

He moved his hands gently over the base of her stomach. Daisy felt butterflies inside her and kept glancing down at the healer.

"Oin what are you doing?"

The healer snapped up and grabbed a wet cloth. He wiped his hands and then passed it to Daisy.

"You can sit up now. Oh and you may want to wipe that off."

Daisy nodded and sat up, cleaning the sticky salve off her skin. Oin walked around again humming to himself. The girl frowned.

"What was that about?"

"hmmm hmmm hmmmmmm..."

"Oin! What's up with me?"

"You been feeling sick recently haven't you?"

"Yeah, but we all thought it was maybe something I ate, like the mushrooms. I don't like them."

"Yet you can't stop eating them."

"So?"

The healer went into his own little world again. Daisy rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, chasing him round the room.

"Oin? Oin? Oin...OIN!"

"What what? Ah yes...Do you feel as if you've put on weight?"

"What?"

"Do you feel as if you've gotten bigger?"

Daisy blinked. Yeah she felt that maybe her belly wasn't as flat as it used to be, but she put that, also, down to the cuisine she'd been consuming.

"Well?"

"Yes yes...I've probably gone up a couple of sizes...ain't no shame in it!"

Oin smiled.

"Of course not, nothing wrong with weight gain...Now I want you to be honest with me..."

The girl rolled her eyes again. Oin looked at her dead-panned.

"Have you and Kili had sexual intercourse?"

"WHOA WHOA! Oin you can't just..."

The dwarf looked at her...his eyes pierced into hers.

"NNNNNNN...yes..."

"More than once?"

She just nodded mutely. Oin chuckled and clapped her shoulders.

"Well you're not getting fat...well you are...but not due to food! I'd say you're about 14 weeks...so there that clears up that problem."

Then he started to usher Daisy from the tent. The girl was seriously confused.

"Wait what? What do you mean 14 weeks? 14 weeks of what?!"

The healer said no more, but just led her from the tent and back to the fire. He settled her down. As he turned to leave, he looked at her.

"Now remember lass, don't strain yourself too much, you'll start getting really big soon especially since you have a smaller frame than us. Also don't let yourself get to stressed otherwise you can cause early labour and we wouldn't want that..."

He then patted her shoulder.

"and congratulations!"

Then he walked away. Daisy blinked a couple of times. What had just happened? Something hit her gut and she doubled over, holding her stomach. Another stab...no not a stab...a kick?! The girl looked down at her stomach...salve, cravings, sickness, weight gain, 14 weeks, kicking, early labour...She shot up and shouted.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

A few passing dwarves looked at her and she covered her mouth. Suddenly she felt all giddy, but at the same time terrified...giggly, but also ill...She started pacing.

"Oh my god. I have to tell Kili...and Anne and Fili...but then Thorin needs to know. Oh god what will Nori do to me...or Kili...when he finds out we...actually no I don't wanna know...Oh god Dis is gonna kill him for this...Thorin will probably kill him...14 weeks?! How could I not have noticed...well I'm not a doctor...even so..."

Another kick. Daisy put her hand on her lower abdomen. She grinned, there was a baby there.

"Don't do that...otherwise you'll hurt Mummy. I'm gonna be a mum! I'M GONNA BE A MUM!"

She did a little dance of victory.

"Go Daisy go Daisy go Daisy go Daisy..."

"Uh Daisy why are you dancing?"

The girl shrieked and jumped round. Anne was standing, looking at her friend with a slightly worried expression.

"Uh..."

"I heard you yell. Are you ok?"

"Uh..."

Kili ran out of Thorin's tent and Daisy could see Thorin's by the entrance. In fact the entire company were running towards her, even Fili was hobbling over. Kili ran to her and cupped her cheeks.

"Flower are you alright. You yelled are you hurt?"

"Uh..."

Nori looked at her.

"Petal you ok?"

Everyone started questioning the girl...who suddenly felt very ill. Anne looked at Oin, the old dwarf was stood, arms folded, laughing his head off. The company heard the rumbling chuckles and looked to him. He wiped his eyes. Their heads turned again when they heard Daisy vomiting. Kili quickly pulled her hair away and rubbed her back. Oin rubbed his eyes and laughed again.

"That may happen a lot now Lass."

"Great..."

"Wait what?"

"OH MY GOD I GET IT!"

Anne ran to her friend and squealed excitedly.

"YOU ARE NOT?!"

"I AM!"

"OH MY GOD YOU LUCKY DUCK! EEK I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"AHHH!"

The girls started jumping up and down started very loud and very fast. Kili raised his hands.

"Hang on! What is going on here?"

Oin walked up to him and whispered in his ear. The younger dwarf's eyes widened and he turned to Daisy. She nodded and Anne squealed excitedly. Kili looked round the group, then to Daisy again, chuckled nervously and then collapsed.

"Oh and I thought I overreacted when I found out. He's not the one having the baby!"

The rest of the company blinked. Anne and Daisy looked up and Oin started laughing again.

"Honestly you're almost as bad as him."

Nori also fainted.

**Please review TTFN XX**


	32. Letters

**Hi all! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but had to at least update one of my other stories before people started complaining, anyway I just thought I'd let you know before this chapter that I have exams starting now and I don't know how often I'll be able to update...don't worry though, I will be getting chapters up as often as I can and somehow I think that this warning will probably be pointless because, knowing me, I'll have at least a chapter up every other day in between revision. Also I'll probably write a chapter after I've had an exam to cool off. So yeah, I just thought it might be wise to warn y'all...also please wish me luck! I am super nervous! DX Anyway please review, favourite and follow my stories and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **

**_ScarletRavenwood_- Don't worry Nori isn't going to kill Kili. That would be disastrous! Plus Fili would then kill Nori then Dori would kill Fili and Anne would kill Dori and then Ori would kill Anne...it would get very messy...we'd need a MASSIVE mop.**

_**Marina Oakenshield**_- **Somehow I think everyone did, but I thought it'd be sweeter as Anne had her wedding and we haven't seen much drama for Daisy and Kili recently.**

_**Huntressofartemis101**_**- Glad that you liked the battlefield wedding...very Pirates of the Caribbean! :) And yes that was the idea behind it.**

_**Daybreak96**_**- Yay! Another person has fallen under my writer's spell! *laughs evilly* As I said in my spiel I will try to update as often as I can, but I do hope you enjoy the chapters I post over the course of the rest of this story!**

**Thanks also to Promise1982, Dalonega Noquisi, Guest, LillianPost and SongHyeRii for reviewing! XXX**

_**Chapter 31 - Letters**_

Nearly a month had passed now and Thorin had been able to send Dis a letter of all that had befallen them on their quest. The raven had just returned, as people were heading into the large mountain, and held out it's leg, letter attatched. Thorin took it and read it out loud to the Company...to say that it was hilarious to hear the way that Dis wrote to him was an understatement.

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN FILI GOT MARRIED?! WHO IS THE WOMAN AND KILI GOT ANOTHER PREGNANT! TELL THEM THEY'RE GOING TO BE SMACKED WHEN I SEE THEM!**_

_**I mean...Dear My Idiot of a Brother (who let's his nephews get married and woman pregnant)**_

_**I am glad to hear that everything was successful on your quest. Besides Kili falling off a cliff, your burglar going missing more than once, you and Fili getting injured, the spiders, orcs, goblins, I have to say I was highly amused by the trolls, oh and you're a large piece of warg dung for letting the gold sickness overcome you!**_

_**As for me I am well, not to much has happened in Ered Luin over the past year. More word from you though would've been appreciated. Also I still want to know why you insist on keeping the identity of your female companions secret? It's all very mysterious...**_

_**Our caravan will probably have departed by the time you get this letter and even though it will take a couple of months for me to reach you...DON'T THINK THAT I'LL FORGET WHO NEEDS TO BE SLAPPED...I've made a long list! **_

_**Now hello to my boys...you're dead when I see you.**_

_**Fili,**_

_**Well done for keeping your brother safe, besides losing him off a cliff, but he's reckless so I don't blame you. WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GET MARRIED? Do I know the girl? Although I have to say I'm proud of you...to find someone you love and who will love you is a treasured thing amongst us dwarves...I'm very proud of you my son. But you're still getting slapped, don't think you're getting out of it! Meanwhile look after Kili and your woman. Also make sure the girl that you're idiot younger brother got pregnant is ok...I hope I'll be there before the child arrives...which leads onto my next question...Do you plan on starting a family with this girl?**_

_**I will see you soon my boy x**_

_**Now Kili,**_

_**YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN YOUR UNCLE TOLD ME YOU'D FALLEN OFF A CLIFF! DON'T DO THAT TO YOUR POOR MOTHER! ALSO YOU GOT A POOR GIRL PREGNANT?! YOU KNOW OUR CUSTOMS! ARE YOU COURTING HER? WAS IT ONE OFF? HONESTLY I THOUGHT...sorry...I should be relieved that you are alive and I am. You did well surviving on your own and that tells me that you have matured greatly and that makes me very proud of you Kee. Just make sure you look after this girl and the baby, when it comes...also, like your brother, I am still going to slap you.**_

_**Much Love xx**_

_**The Company,**_

_**Thank you for keeping my boys alive! Oin thank you for mending Fili and Thorin. Gloin your wife hopes you are well and said some things I care not repeat in this letter, I'm sure she'll tell you when she sees you. Gimli was also asking after you, he hopes you counted however many orcs and goblins you killed so he can try to keep up when he gets older. The Ri brothers I will be sure to bring all trade-able goods along with us in the caravan so tell Dori that he can stop worrying! Also Nori behave yourself and Ori, if I remember correctly, the libraries are in the deeper parts of Erebor so the scrolls and books still may be in good condition! Bombur your wife was also asking after you, she misses you very much and your children all say hi. Bofur and Bifur, well done for keeping the spirits of the group high. Knew I could count on you! Balin and Dwalin, I commend you for keeping the group sane...how did you manage it? Dwalin well done for hitting Thorin X Balin I do hope that my boys weren't as much trouble as Thorin has made them out to be!**_

_**I will see you all soon and I expect a big catch up over a proper feast x**_

_**Burglar, or more preferred Bilbo Baggins of the Shire,**_

_**Thank you for graciously agreeing to accompany my annoying pig-headed brother on this venture. I hope it wasn't to much of a hassle? I do believe it was in your best intentions when it came to the Arkenstone matter. I only hope that the wealth of our people will no cause any more trouble. Keep your ever watchful eyes over these lot, they're quite tricky aren't they? Also well done for conversing with the dragon...you now hold a place in my high regards. When I arrive I hope you're as pleasant as you've been made out to be. And please don't call me Lady or Princess. You are a friend of my friends so Dis will be perfect.**_

_**Till I finally meet you.**_

_**Finally the mysterious girls who ended up with this lot,**_

_**Never in all my hopes did I imagine either of them to find love before they were 150. But here they are one with a wife and the other with a child on the way...you must be really special girls...**_

_**I congratulate you for your wedding to my eldest. He is a good man and will treat you well. Just by the fact that Thorin speaks of you highly and with great affection do I know that you will be good for my boy. I look forward to meeting you and being there as you and Fee start your life together. Please please tell me though that you are going to have an official ceremony? If so I'm excited for it already. From what I've heard you seem like an extraordinary young woman and it fills me with joy to know that my son can recognise when he has found his One. Even though you aren't of noble blood it doesn't matter. I hope we can be friends and it will be a blessing to call you my daughter-in-law.**_

_**As for you my girl. I'm sorry if you weren't expecting this sudden pregnancy to be thrust upon you by my youngest. I do hope though that I can be of some help to you in future months...they are going to be rough and whatever you do, just try not to kill anyone. Tell Kili I expect him to treat you like a queen as he obviously loves you with all his heart. Again you must be amazing to be his One and I commend you for keeping the baby at such a young age. If you ever need anything after I arrive I will be there to help you...both of you.**_

_**Well done x**_

_**Right I do believe that's all I have to say Thorin. I expect you are reading this to the entire company. If not then I'm very upset with you. Look after yourselves until I get there and please try not to bring the mountain crashing down on you. Not long now until I get home...I love you all very dearly.**_

_**May Mahal watch over you...he better be watching when I get there and smack you all!**_

_**Princess Dis daughter of Thrain son of Thror, sister of Thorin King Under the Mountain.**_

**Please please review! xx**


	33. Start of the Fasting

**Hi! Thanks to all my reviewers! I just need 6 more then I'll've reached 100! :D HINT HINT WINK WINK! :) :) :) :) :) PLEASE for me? As a good luck pressie for my first exam tomorrow?**

_**Chapter 32 – Start of the Fasting**_

It was only another two months before they'd moved back into the mountain full time. During that period much of Dale had been rebuilt, everything was going fast and smoothly as all three races were working harmoniously. Caravans had begun to arrive and Dis had marched into the mountain, not three weeks ago, bold as brass. She'd seen Daisy and Anne in one look and burst into tears, forgetting her promise to smack her boys. The dwarrowdam had taken over all plans for Fili and Anne's wedding and was taking it very seriously. She, Anne and Daisy, who's stomach had swelled dramatically over the course of the past months, she was now nearly 6 months along and about to enter her last trimester, were now sitting looking at various dress designs and flower species. The blonde had fallen asleep on top of one of the drawings and Anne and Dis were having a, slightly heated discussion, on what colour the dress would be.

"Anne the wedding is in three weeks! Three weeks! This dress has got to be given to the seamstress today...now duck egg blue or salmon pink?"

"Dis I want a traditional white wedding. Hence the dress HAS to be white!"

"Anne white is the colour that men use in their weddings!"

"Fine can I just make a suggestion? Why don't I have a cream and blue dress then? With the Durin family crest in gold along the neckline?"

The dwarf pondered on this and began to sketch the design. Daisy's head slipped off her hand and she jumped awake.

"Huh what did I miss?"

Anne chuckled.

"Not much. We've finally come to some arrangement on my dress."

Daisy yawned.

"Good good..."

"Honey have you been sleeping at all?"

Daisy looked to Dis.

"I've been trying but he's always kicking...won't stop squirming especially at night."

Dis looked up and smiled warmly at the pair.

"Still convinced it's a boy then?"

"Yup. Kili thinks he'll be a girl, but I'm positive it's a boy. Call it mum's intuition."

They all laughed and the door opened and Gloin's wife, Veila, popped her head in.

"Well ladies are you ready for tonight?"

Daisy nodded and Dis voiced her approval. Anne frowned.

"Tonight?"

"Drinks and stuff at my house. The lads are kidnapping your man and taking him out to the tavern in Dale! It's a sort of tradition we dwarves do before big weddings. Also this is the time that the fasting begins!"

"Fasting?"

"Oh Anne I feel sorry for you!"

"What? Why?"

Dis laughed and patted her shoulder.

"The fasting is much like when you stop with a type of food or drink..."

She looked at Veila.

"...except you and Fili aren't going to be allowed to see each other until the wedding after tonight."

Anne's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? That's three weeks! I'm not allowed to see him for three weeks?!"

Daisy nodded.

"You'll be fine!"

Anne was left to rant as Dis finished the touches to her wedding dress and Daisy decided to go off with Veila to do something mysterious wedding stuff.

…

Fili laughed as his brother downed another tankard of ale.

"Careful Kili! Daisy won't be happy if you vomit everywhere tonight!"

Kili chuckled.

"Right I've only had two! Unlike Gloin and Dwalin!"

He gestured to the two dwarves who were glaring at each other and downing their umpteenth pint. They were trying to see who could last longer and now their speech was slurry and their eyes bleary as they threw insults at each other. Fili laughed and looked round. Bofur had already passed out on the table as had Nori and Oin. As for some of the others, Ori hadn't touched his pint and was reading, Balin and Thorin were talking about council meetings and other boring things. Kili looked at him.

"So you ready for the worst bit?"

Fili groaned, he knew that Kili meant the fasting. He wouldn't see Anne again until the wedding and they'd barely seen each other the past month. Leaning his head on the table, he growled.

"I'll have to be."

Kili chuckled and patted his head. Then his younger brother downed the last of his ale and stood up.

"I'll have to be going otherwise my lady will start panicking."

"Oh rub it in that you get to see your wife!"

Thorin, for the sake of the baby, had allowed Kili and Daisy to have a very quiet wedding. So eevryone was under the impression that they'd been married before the journey had begun. The only people there to witness had been Dis, Thorin, Fili, Anne, the Ri brothers and Balin. His younger brother laughed again and grinned.

"Don't worry Fee you'll get to see her in no time at all! Besides you're getting a proper wedding!"

Fili nodded and waved as his brother left. Then he went over and joined Dwalin and Gloin in their drinking game.

…

Anne sipped the wine she'd been given.

"So Anne what are the final plans for the dress?"

She looked over at Bombur's wife, Nrim, and smiled.

"Well it's a light blue and cream and very traditional. V-cut neck line, long sleeves, wavy skirt..."

The woman all nodded and giggled.

"It sounds lovely!"

Veila nodded and leaned over excitedly.

"Oh and what about children?"

Anne sucked on her wine hard and started choking. Dis spoke for her, patting her back.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that Vei."

"Well I got pregnant with Gimli not long after mine and Gloin's wedding! And Nrim had her first the year after. It's only..."

Daisy leaned her head on her hand and watched the conversation unfold. Anne snuck round to her and sat on the floor, watching as the three woman started arguing about when the couple would have kids.

"Well this is certainly interesting..."

"Yeah...you wanna break them up?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Nah!"

Daisy started to get shakily to her feet.

"Damn this bump...so heavy."

Anne laughed and helped her friend up.

"You wanna hand getting home?"

"No thanks I'll make it home alright..."

She started to walk to the door. Turning round, she grinned.

"Enjoy three weeks of no Fili!"

Anne groaned and smacked herself with a pillow. The sooner the wedding came the better.

**Please Review**


	34. Magic Evenings

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha you're not getting to see the actual wedding, but you get to see part of the reception and the alone time that Anne and Fili get. :) hmmmm I don't know if I'd borderline this at slightly M-rated or not...I'll let you guys decide**

_**Chapter 33 – Magic Evenings**_

Three weeks was actually a shorter time than expected. Fili and Anne had been overjoyed to see each other at the wedding and the service was actually quite boring. The best part, so far, had been the reception. The band played lively, Thorin was completely drunk, that might've had something to do with the fact that Kili slipped something into his drink, and the dwarf king was lying on Thranduil, who looked very afraid, and was complaining loudly that he wanted a pony called Custard. Bard kept on saying to them that it was the most adorable sight he'd ever seen. Fili and Anne barely spoke to anyone else, they just kept watching each other lovingly. The dwarf prince's blue eyes kept drifting down her form and admiring the dress she was wearing. He leaned and whispered.

"My beautiful wife."

Anne blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. They were in the middle of the hall, dancing together whilst everyone else watched. Kili pulled Daisy up and the couple joined their friends on the floor. Fili's brother held his wife close to him and kept murmuring in her ear. Anne smiled when Daisy would laugh quietly and talk back to Kili. Dis and Dwalin joined the floor and Fili marvelled at how Dwalin could dance. Fili spun Anne gently. Anne stood on her toes and kissed her husband. His hands moved up and down her body, pulling her into him tightly.

"I think it's time we wish the couple a happy life and allow them to depart for the evening!"

The hall, full of men elves and dwarves, applauded as Kili jumped away from the band and Fili and Anne replaced him. Fili held onto her hand tightly.

"Well I personally want to thank you all for all coming to the best day of my life...when I joined to the most beautiful woman in the whole of Arda..."

He kissed Anne's hand and the crowd awed.

"Never did anyone think that this would happen and again I thank you all...now as I recall Bombur was about to crack open some Dorwinion..."

The fat dwarf nodded and glasses were shared around. Fili raised his up.

"To Anne. The most wonderful person in my world and the love of my life."

Anne felt tears spring into her eyes.

"To Anne!"

People began to talk and music began to play again. The couple managed to escape the bustle and soon were walking alone down the abandoned corridors. It was nearly pitched black and they could barely see anything as Fili led them through the mountain.

"Fili where are we going?"

"Dunno, I'm just following this map that Ori gave me at the start of the party...he said we'd need it."

They made several more turns and twists until they reached a long corridor. At the end was a pale white door. They walked down toward it and turned the handle. It swung open and inside was magical. A large mahogany dresser stood at the far wall, a bathroom was through another white door and in the middle of the room was a large bed. It was covered with silk sheets and thick fur quilts. Anne gasped and smiled...she loved her family. Fili smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just going into the bathroom, be back soon my dear."

He slipped into the other room and Anne explored the candlelit suite. She went over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. Inside were fine shirts, tailor made for Fili...in another were rich dresses for her...and in the final was a wrapped package and a note. She smiled when she recognised Daisy's scrawly writing.

_Well many congratulations Anne!_

_If you're reading this then you managed to survive the terror of fasting and did marry Blondie. This package is mine and the girls wedding gift to you...no before you ask I didn't make it, but the embroidery was all me...Nrim and Veila made the actual item..._

_I didn't get this so I decided that I'd make yours as special as I could. Have fun in here! And I mean have lots and lots of fun as no one is going to be visiting you for a week...god that means that I'll be entering my last two months...yikes...whoops sorry slipped off topic. Yeah it's gonna be just you and your husband (that sounds cool, we're now sisters-in-law!) By the way I thought I'd show you the betting list that everyone made of when you'd announce when you got pregnant...but I didn't as Kili might've burned it. _

_Anyway I hope that you like the gift and it's not a pointless thing like a gravy boat. Make memories here as you only get ONE wedding night!_

_Daisy xx_

Anne smiled and folded the letter, placing it on the dresser. Then she opened up the wrapping and gasped. It was a nightdress, embroided with the Durin crest. It was a light purple and made with a ruffled satin upper body. The lower body, however, was made of layers of see through lace carefully stitched together to create a long flowing skirt. The girl undid the laces of her wedding dress and it slipped off her, pooling on the floor. Then she placed the nightdress over her head and let it float onto her body. It felt airy on her skin and moved lightly as she moved around picking up her heavier wedding dress. She laid it on the back of the chair by the dressing table and let her hair down. The curls bounced around on her shoulders and she brushed them. Hearing the bathroom door open, she stood up and looked round. Fili was wearing some loose cloth trousers and his shirt was unlaced revealing the top of his chest. He'd undone most of his braids, apart from the ones in his moustache. The dwarf halted and took her in, a smile graced his features and his cheeks stained pink.

"Wow...you look...magical."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

He walked up to her in short strides and stood not far from her. His hands danced up her arms and she shivered as his warm skin touched her own cool one. His fingers moved along the top of her neck and he lifted her chin. Anne stroked his chest as she raised her hands and then tangled them into his hair. She rubbed his scalp and the dwarf let out a low moan, his eyes rolling back. He bent down and kissed her deeply. Anne felt her knees weaken and Fili's arm round her waist stopped her from falling. His hand rested in the small of her back and his other arm lift her up to him. Anne looped her legs around his waist and Fili began to place feathery kisses on her face and neck. She moved her hands up and under his shirt and felt his skin tingle as her fingertips touched it. She whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

The dwarf growled as kissed her throat, a groan escaped the girl and Fili felt a tightening in his gut. Anne pulled his lips onto hers and kissed him passionately. Her tongue trailed lazily along his lips, begging for entrance, and the dwarf opened his mouth. There was a battle for dominance and somehow Fili managed to take them both to the safety of the bed. Anne felt the furs under her back and Fili pressed his chest against hers. His lips never left hers, although their lungs screamed for air. The girl felt the lace strap of her dress fall from her shoulder and Fili pushed the other off. Anne rolled his shirt up and he assisted her in removing it. His bare chest now pressed against hers and the girl felt butterflies in her stomach. His teeth nipped her skin of her shoulders and she gasped, it'd stung initially, but the something filled her with the want of more of it. The dwarf suddenly shot up and looked at her concerned. Anne let out a whine at the loss of contact. The dwarf cupped her cheek.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...it was nice."

Anne placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down until she was dancing her fingers along the top of his trousers. Fili felt himself tense and then he leaned over again and pushed the tempting fabric of the top of Anne's torso. He took her lips with hers again and stroked her cheek. The rest of the night was magic.

**Please review...so was that borderline M?**


	35. Welcome to the World

**Ok by the request of Marina Oakenshield I am updating!**

_**Chapter 34 – Welcome to the World**_

Daisy hated being fawned over. Absolutely hated it. What she hated more than people fawning, was being cooped up in a house surrounded by fawners. Kili, Thorin, Anne...well everyone, had insisted that now that she was due any day that she stayed where she could be watched over. Honestly it was a right nightmare. Then she got an idea...

"Kili?"

The dwarf looked up from his pipe and smiled at her. She was sitting in an armchair and wearing a loose fitting dress over her bump.

"Yes Flower?"

"Would you be able to go to the market and get me some mushrooms?"

Mushrooms had been her main craving and she would only eat the ones from Dale market, the perfect way to have Kili out of the house so she could escape for a few hours. The dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Daisy you know I'm not going to leave you by yourself."

"Kili I'm due in a few days and I can barely get myself out of this chair...besides I'm respecting your wishes and have stayed home...please I'm not going to go anywhere..."

She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted a little. Kili tried not to make direct eye contact, he knew he'd break under her beautiful gaze, but it was no use. He pushed himself up and tapped out the ashes in his pipe.

"Fine! I'll go...but be here when I get back...no trying to do housework!"

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. Daisy smiled sweetly and innocently. Crossing her fingers under her other hand she tilted her head as Kili was about to walk out the door.

"I promise!"

The dwarf prince chuckled and then left. Daisy waited a full ten minutes before trying to get up. Her bump weighed her down, but with severe strain, she was able to get to her feet.

"This is really hard!"

She hobbled to the door and opened it silently. Poking her head out, she scanned the empty corridor, before sneaking out. The girl took a deep breathe and set off at a steady walk. Supporting her back with her hands, she enjoyed the freedom. The baby moved a little as she climbed a couple of stairs, kicking a little. Daisy chuckled and rubbed her belly, wincing.

"Hey shhh I know Mummy isn't listening to Daddy, but that's because Daddy doesn't want Mummy to be running around...so shhh!"

The baby quietened down and she smiled. Then setting off again, Daisy went at a much slower pace. Her back really hurt, but she didn't care for she knew that Fili and Anne were visiting Dis, Thorin and the rest of the company were at a meeting and she'd gotten rid of Kili. No one was going to interrupt her walk or try to send her back. A stab of pain filled her and she stopped, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...whooo whoo that hurt..."

The wave passed over and she gritted her teeth as she pushed off again. She felt the baby move again and then another whoosh of pain. She moaned in agony as she felt something crack...or burst. A wet trickle went down her leg and Daisy opened her eyes.

"No! No no no no no not now! No this can't happ...ow ow ow!"

She leaned her head on her arm and felt a bead of sweat roll on her face. A small puddle, of her broken waters, pooled at her feet, just as a soldier turned the corridor. He stopped when he saw the girl leaning against the wall.

"Milady are you..."

"Owwwwwwww...oh my...ggrrr that really hurts!"

"Milday?"

Daisy looked round at the soldier, his eyes had fallen at the water by her feet and his jaw hung loose. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in as the previous contraction passed away.

"Please go and get Oin...oh and Lady Dis...don't tell anyone else what's happened...just get them..."

The dwarf nodded and ran down the corridor. Daisy breathed heavily as she moved back against the wall, clutching her stomach, rubbing it gently with one hand. The baby kicked and she chuckled weakly.

"It's ok baby...it's ok...shhh...Mummy's fine...shhh...you're just ready to come out..."

Fast footsteps were running towards her and Daisy heard Dis' voice.

"Daisy?! What are you doing out?!"

The girl groaned again as another wave of pain filled her. Dis skidded to a halt and Oin put a hand on her back. The healer crouched and, very rudely, lifted the back of Daisy's dress. He then shot up.

"Dis, help me get her to a bed...the wards are closest..."

Dis put an arm round Daisy and took one of her hands squeezing it gently.

"You're going to be a mum!"

"CRAP...Kili's in Dale...ow ow ow!"

She gripped Dis' hand in an iron fist and screamed as the pain shot through her. Oin chuckled and then Dis turned to the guard, who was standing about aimlessly.

"Go get King Thorin. Tell him to get Prince Kili. And tell Thorin he's going to become a Grand-Uncle!"

The guard ran off again and the trio continued slowly down to the healing wards. They were gentle with the girl down the many stairs and Oin huffed at how she shouldn't have climbed them. Dis barked at another guard to inform the others of what was happening and to meet them at the wards. They eventually made it and Oin helped Daisy onto a bed. He checked up her dress again.

"You're not quite there love..."

"ARGH HOLY CHRIST IT HURTS!"

"...Daisy you can't push yet. No matter how much you want to you cannot push! Do you understand?"

Through clenched eyes and gritted teeth the girl nodded and fisted the sheets in sweaty palms. Footsteps screeched into the wards and Daisy heard Anne's voice.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Everyone let out a laugh and Anne ran to her friend and took her other hand. She smiled briefly at Dis.

"Anne it really hurts!"

"I know Days. But just think soon you'll see Kee and you'll have that baby...just be good and listen...oh my god ow OW my hand!"

…

Kili turned when he heard someone cry out. He saw his uncle pushing and shoving through the crowd. He skidded to a halt in front of his nephew panting. The archer chuckled.

"Uncle did you run here?...What's up?"

".. . ...Daisy...hu. ..hu..hu..baby...coming!"

Kili froze. The baby was coming.

"Oh Mahal...I'm gonna be a dad..."

He staggered back a little and then Thorin grabbed him.

"Never mind that your wife is having your kid now and you're not there!"

"MAHAL DAISY!" 

Kili took off at a run back to the mountain. He barely heard Thorin behind him.

…

"ARGH! PLEASE OH GOD OW! MAKE IT STOP!"

Oin patted her knee and smiled.

"Nearly there..."

Daisy squeezed Anne and Dis' hands. She whimpered.

"I want Kili!"

"He'll be here soon Daisy."

Oin shot up.

"Now Daisy...I need you to give me a hard push now...we need to get the head out."

Daisy nodded weakly, sweat dripped off her face and she panted. The pain came and she pushed as much as she could, she cried out and bit her lip, blood trickled from it. Anne moved round.

"Oh my god the head is out Daisy! You have the head of a baby! It's amazing!"

Daisy managed to growl.

"No it's not it's coming out of my lower half and I'm in agony!"

Anne laughed and then looked as Oin popped his head up again.

"Daisy one more big push and then you'll have a baby!"

Daisy let out a breath and nodded. She pushed again, squeezing Dis' hand and then released the tension when she heard a cry. The wailing filled her eyes and tears sprang into her eyes. She saw Oin rub something with a towel and then a small snip. Anne beamed at her.

"It's a boy!"

The salty tears rolled down her cheeks when Anne approached her with the small bundle of blue. Then gently her friend passed her the blue pile. A tiny head, two tiny hands, two tiny feet, a large tuft of dark brown hair...his little eyes were scrunched shut and his wails died when he felt Daisy brush his cheek with her finger. The girl let out the mix of a choked sob and laughter and kissed the baby's head. Suddenly another wave of pain filled her and she whined. Oin chuckled.

"That'll be his twin!"

Anne stared. Daisy stared. Dis swore loudly. Kili screeched into the ward followed by Thorin.

"Twins?"

"Didn't I tell you it was twins?"

Kili stopped when Dwalin held him back.

"Not yet lad."

"But I need to be there!"

"Oin is busy delivering the second one."

"SECOND ONE?!"

He stopped when he heard Daisy scream and then a wail. He tried to run in, but everyone stopped him.

"Not until Oin says lad...Dis' orders."

"GAH!"

He began to pace and Fili kept trying to calm him down. Suddenly Oin emerged and smiled at everyone.

"They're all fine..."

Kili stepped forward, but the healer held up a hand.

"She wants to see you last."

So now Kili had to wait whilst the others flooded in and cooed. It felt like forever before Dis and Anne herded them out. Fili clapped his brother's arm.

"Well done Kee...go get 'em!"

Then it was just him and the cut off bed. He approached it quietly and marvelled at what he saw. There was Daisy sitting up in bed, holding a bundle of blue cloth. She smiled at it and cooed quietly, kissing the top of it's head.

"Are you not coming to see your sons?"

She looked up at him and gestured to the small bundle lying in a cot. Kili went over and looked at his son, a smile on his face and tears flowing from his eyes. He scooped the babe up and touched it gently. Then he walked over to Daisy and kissed her head.

"Well done Flower..."

"Thank you."

"So...twins?"

"Yeah...Tyli..."

She gestured to the boy he held.

"And Nyli..."

And then to her other son. Kili smiled and chuckled.

"Perfect. They're perfect."

**Please review fave and follow etc. **


	36. Days Under the Mountain

**Afternoon all! Just to let you know that Tyli and Nyli are identical twins and when their names are shortened they're pronounced Ty (Tie) and Ni (Nigh) **

_**Chapter 35 – Days Under the Mountain**_

"KILI CAN YOU JUST TAKE TY WHILE I GO AND CLEAN THIS MESS?!" 

"Alright alright Daisy calm down!"

Daisy looked at him. She had dark circles under her eyes and she glared as she passed him the wailing baby. Nyli was on the floor burbling to himself, and Daisy had to do well not to trip over him as she cleared up the kitchen. Kili bounced Tyli in his arms trying to hush his wailing. The dwarf prince had just come back from a meeting, with the Murkwood Elves, to a screaming a year old baby, one lying around eating his own foot and a highly stressed wife. Kili patted Ty's back, the dwarfling just screamed and waved his arms. Daisy threw the dishes back in the sink and stormed over.

"Just stop! Stop! Give him to me!"

She wrenched the babe from him and rocked him about.

"What do you want baby? Hmmm you hungry? Sleepy?"

She lifted him and smelt.

"No you don't need changing...what's wrong?"

Kili edged forward.

"Daisy I can..."

"Kili just leave it! I'm left here all day with these two! I haven't slept in a year! I feel grey hairs already and you're always out at meetings or seeing Fili and...JUST LEAVE THE DISHES!"

The dwarf edged away. Daisy bent down and scooped up the other twin. She carried them from the room and Kili trailed after her.

"Days I'll get up with them tonight..."

"No you won't because you never hear them! You can't exactly breast feed either!"

"You know you aren't exactly being fair..."

She whipped round and looked at him.

"Fair? Me not being fair?! Fair would be you being in most evenings or mornings to help me with them...Fair would be you actually getting off your arse and helping in the evenings...it would be me actually getting five minutes of peace or sleep!...Fair would be just doing the little things Kili, but no I have to nag and nag and...you know what jut get out! OUT!"

She ushered him, not listening to his protests, slammed the door on his face. Kili stared blankly at the door for around ten minutes.

"Great, just great!"

He stormed down the corridors of the mountain, in the direction of Anne and Fili's place. He lifted his head when he heard a door creak. Thorin was sneaking out of a room.

"Uncle?"

"Oh..uh hi there Kili..."

The younger dwarf stopped and smiled warmly. A frown nearly graced his features when he studied his uncle's face. Thorin's eyes looked sunk back and heavy shadows lingered round them. Also there was a hungry glint in them and his face looked grey. His shoulders were tense. Kili raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?"

"What does it matter?!"

Kili flinched at the harshness of his tone, Thorin's face relaxed a little.

"I've been in the treasury if you must know..."

"Uncle you know how dangerous it is..."

"Yes I know...I'm not a child unlike you pretend not to be! I am perfectly aware of what could happen..I do not need to be watched unlike your children!"

Thorin frowned again and then stalked off without saying another word. Kili blinked, and he thought Daisy had been in a bad mood. The dwarf carried on his route and then ended up in front of his brother's door. He knocked on it. Anne opened it and frowned.

"Kili? What are you doing out at this time?"

"Daisy threw me out."

"Really?"

He nodded, Fili walked by the door.

"Hey Kee, what's wrong?"

"Daisy threw him out again."

Fili frowned.

"That's three times now, Kee you've got to start listening to our advice and stop coming to the meetings!"

They let him in and closed the door. Kili plonked down into an armchair, Fili sat on a sofa and Anne snuggled into his arms. The blonde dwarf stroked Anne's cheek and lay another on her swollen stomach. Kili sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but then I feel I'm not being useful enough..."

"You'd be helping Daisy...twins aren't easy you know!"

Fili looked sternly at him.

"Take a couple of years off."

"Years?!"

"Yes, show her you care and I'll keep you informed at what happens in the meetings..." 

Kili started to protest, but Anne cut him off.

"Kee we know you want to help with everything. And we know that you also want to be there for Days. Right now she needs you more than the mountain does...and besides even Fili will have to start missing those meetings soon..."

Kili lifted his head. Anne was beaming and Fili looked at her lovingly.

"What do you mean? How long you got left?"

"About two weeks, well so says Oin anyway..."

"Ty and Ny will soon have a cousin to play with!"

Fili laughed and Kili smiled. Then he remembered Thorin.

"Guys..."

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed Thorin's been acting weird?"

Fili sat up and Anne looked down and frowned.

"What do you mean by odd?"

"Fee he's been going into the treasury again..."

"You've seen him too?"

Anne nodded.

"I think it's the sickness, but I don't want to say anything to him..."

Fili's face turned grim.

"Well we'll have to...otherwise we might lose him again."

Kili looked at them.

"I wasn't here when he first got it, and I don't really want to see it first hand. Especially after how you described it...he's becoming really sharp and doesn't look like he's slept in ages..."

"Sounds like someone else we know..."

"I'm going to ignore that comment about my wife...So when should we tell him?"

Anne shook her head.

"He needs to see it for himself, but if not we'll have to tell him soon, before we lose him..."

Fili nodded and then Anne yawned. The blonde kissed her gently.

"Sleepy?"

"Mhm..."

Kili chuckled as his brother scooped her up in his arms and held her bridal style. The girl snuggled her head into his chest. She looked at her friend.

"You wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah why not...I don't think Daisy is going to let me back in in any hurry..."

Fili chuckled and ruffled his hair. Anne smiled gently.

"Well goodnight Kili."

"Night Anne."

Fili and Anne left the room, talking quietly amongst themselves and Kili took their place on the sofa. He shrugged off his jacket and lay down. Fili returned with some blankets.

"Night Fee!"

"Night little brother."

…

"C'mon Kili rise and shine!"

"mmmbutidon'twanna!"

Anne patted his head and then bounced up.

"If you don't then you won't get any breakfast!"

Reluctantly the sleep dwarf rolled off the sofa. He sat with his brother at the table and began to sleep on the wood. The door slamming awoke him abruptly. Bofur ran into the room.

"He's gone mad! Crazy ballistic!"

Kili rubbed his eyes and looked at the panicky dwarf.

"Who has?"

"Thorin! He came charging into the mine shouting for gold and demanding things...We dinnae ken what tae do! Then 'e ran eff tae the treasury and has locked 'imself in there! He won't come oot. Balin even tried talkin' tae 'im, but it's useless!"

No one spoke and they all ran out of the room.

**Please Review **


	37. The Monster Within

**Hi I'm typing up this chapter in the hope that your reviews will wish me luck for the exams I've got over the next two days...PLEASE WISH ME LUCK I'm scared DX Anyway I know you've all been demanding this chapter so here it is...yay!**

_**Chapter 36 – The Monster Within**_

They were surprised at how few dwarves were surrounding the treasury when they arrived. Balin and Dwalin had done well at keeping the whole situation quiet from the gossip of the mountain. The whole company were standing by the large doors to the piles of gold and jewels, all of them looked worried and anxious. Dis, Daisy; who was holding the twins tightly, and Balin walked over as the three of them arrived.

"We're so glad you're here...he's shut himself in the treasury and we cannot get him out..."

Fili and Kili hugged their mother, and it was the only time when Anne had seen her tough defences shrivel. Balin's face was solemn and Daisy looked grim.

"He won't speak to anyone, and he keeps on talking to himself..."

"Is he letting anyone in?"

The blonde girl shook her head, one of the twins wriggled and waved his arms for Kili. The dwarf looked warily at his wife, she smiled a little and he took Nyli into his arms. They all walked up to the large doors. Anne leaned her ear against it, trying to hear for Thorin. A crash came from inside the room and the company all flinched.

"Someone needs to go in there, we need to get him out!"

Everyone nodded as Dis spoke. Fili had an arm round his mother, supporting her. Anne looked round and sighed.

"I'll go in."

"Anne no. You remember what he was like to you the last time...!"

Anne looked sternly at Bofur and Fili.

"Which is why I should go in! He needs to see that we all care about him...I believe that somewhere inside him, our Thorin is still there...please let me speak to him!"

Fili walked up to her and hugged her tightly, careful not to crush her pregnant stomach. The baby inside kicked a little and he let out a weak chuckle. He kissed her hair and murmured.

"I just don't want him saying anything that'll hurt you..."

"Don't worry I'll be fine..."

She let him go and smiled gently. Daisy walked up to her, Tyli on her hip.

"Don't even try to say anything, I'm bringing my boys in and we're going with you."

Kili and a few others tried to protest, but she gave them a look. Dis chuckled.

"Stubborn girls...just be careful. We have no idea what he will be like..."

Another crash and a loud bellow came from inside the treasury. Kili passed his other son to Daisy. The girl smiled and pecked his lips, she then whispered in his ear and he smiled warmly at her. Anne nudged her friend's shoulder and they opened the door to the treasury and walked inside.

"Thorin?...Thorin can you hear me?"

The treasury was stacked high with various types of gems and jewels. Gold and silver littered the floor and the girls had to be careful not to fall on anything. Ny and Ty squirmed in their mother's arms and Daisy shushed them quietly, her voice echoing in a whisper through the gloomy room. The girls had no heart for gold or shiny goods, they liked the simple things in life, but respected that it was in a dwarf's nature to hold a desire for treasure. Anne looked to her friend.

"I'll go left you go right?"

Daisy nodded and Ty let out a gurgle as they vanished behind a mountain of coins and trinkets. Anne's bump kicked again and she rested a hand on it gently.

"Shh baby we'll be ok...now let's find uncle."

She walked alone and quietly called for Thorin. The crashes had stopped and it was silent, apart from the few tinkling sounds of gold moving, as she made her way through the maze of riches. Suddenly Anne stopped. Behind a large pile of magnificent armour, she heard quiet, child-like, sobbing. She rushed forward and looked round. There on the floor was Thorin. He was curled up on his side and his shoulders shook as choked, heart wrenching sounds, came from him. Anne, stooped down, careful not to pressure her belly, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thorin?"

The king's head shot up, a hungry gleam in his tear-stained eye, and pushed back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He froze as coins rolled down large piles of gold and his mouth hung agape. Anne watched him.

"Thorin, please we've come to take you home...you need to come away from this..."

She reached out to touch him again, but the dwarf, once proud and majestic, now reduced to a quivering wreck, pushed her away again and scrambled away.

"Don't touch me please, I don't want to hurt you!"

Anne looked at him softly, she leant on her knees and edged forward slowly.

"Thorin, you're not going to hurt me...or anyone. You care about everyone."

Thorin sobbed harshly and pulled at his greying locks.

"No! No I don't!..."

"Yes...you -"

"Don't you see?! I'm a monster...I crave this..."

He gestured to the mountains of gold piled high into the heavens.

"I need it! I don't want to hurt you, but yet I see you touching what is rightfully mine and I want to-"

His arms stretched to grab her throat and suddenly he recoiled. As if he were facing an internal battle with an unknown force. The dwarf began to claw at his face. Anne touched his arm and he froze.

"Thorin please don't do that!"

"I'm a monster! Why?! I am just like my grandfather!...PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

He suddenly stood, a fine silver sword in hand and held it to his neck. Anne raised her hands calmly.

"Put the sword down...remember who you are Thorin...c'mon where is the Thorin I know and love?"

Thorin choked on a sob and pressed the blade a little closer to his skin. Anne faintly heard Daisy's footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

"Where is the Thorin who raised two nephews alongside his sister? The Thorin who took two random girls into his kingdom and allowed them to live alongside him? The Thorin who no matter what, did what was best for his people! The one who led a quest to reclaim his homeland, the one who sneered at the dragon Under the Mountain...the one who now leads our mighty people?...the one who knows of pain and suffering...but also of happiness and love!...Where is that Thorin?"

Anne felt tears roll down her own face as Thorin looked at her. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter and the king sunk to his knees and sobbed. Anne went to him and allowed him to cry into her shoulder.

"I so sorry, I have failed...I have failed...just like my forefathers...I am weak..."

She smoothed his hair and spoke quietly to him. Daisy came round the corner and gawked at the sword on the floor.

"No Thorin, you haven't failed anyone...you're just sick...it's this blasted gold...you will be alright again Thorin...I promise you..."

He sobbed harshly and then looked up when he heard giggles and something against his legs. Daisy had popped her sons on the floor and they'd crawled over to their Granduncle. Thorin looked up at Daisy and she smiled warmly at him. The he moved his gaze back onto Tyli and Nyli. Ty had started to gum his jacket and Nyli was rolling on his back and burbling at Thorin. The king choked on another sob and scooped the babes up into his arms, nuzzling his nose in their tufts of dark hair.

They got him out of the treasury and quickly into a bed. The king was still asleep four hours later whilst they discussed what to do. Anne looked around and Daisy had her head on Kili's arm. Most of the council members had joined in the discussion. They were Irzd, a younger, but balding dwarf, his brother Urzd, Kres, an older member, Gruom, who only spoke Khuzd Dhul and a few others.

"We have to move it...all of it..."

"The gold?"

"Of course the gold! What did you think I was talking about?"

A few of the council frowned at the blonde, beardless girl. Anne huffed and looked at them.

"We should move it to the lower vaults and lock it away from view..."

Balin nodded and noted how a few of the council members growled lowly to one another. He looked to Anne.

"Meanwhile someone needs to keep Thorin away whilst we do this."

Fili nodded and Kili brushed hair from Daisy's face.

"I could take him to visit Thranduil..."

Protests roused at this suggestion and Anne glared.

"Oh come on! He needs to be away from the mountain, somewhere he can focus on something else! Don't you think a few weeks with his least favourite person ought to distract him?!"

Daisy nodded and Fili frowned.

"Anne you're due soon though..."

"Fili I'll be fine, Mirkwood isn't too far away from the mountain."

"Don't we get a say in what happens to OUR king?!"

Daisy leaned forward on the table and glared at the balding dwarf.

"Well unless YOU, Irzd, can come up with a better plan, I'm with Anne! Also seeing as none of you can resist the treasure either I think one of the company should be in charge of the movement of the treasure!"

She sat back in her seat and folded her arms. Balin looked at the council smugly and turned to her, Kili and Fili.

"Well the princes will be able to handle the whole affair, along with your assistance Daisy if you're willing?"

Kili smiled a little and Fili shrugged. Daisy nodded.

"I'd be happy to, but remember I've got three boys to manage at home!"

Kili smirked and Fili chuckled at the comment. Anne held back her laughter as she watched the councils reaction. They weren't highly amused. Balin looked around.

"So we're decided then?"

A few acceptances were mumbled and the white haired dwarf smiled chipperly.

"Wonderful!"

Irzd watched as Anne and Fili left arm-in-arm and Kili and Daisy left with his arm round her waist. He grabbed his brother's arm and held him back. The dwarf's green gaze was cold and harsh.

"I think that those girls have poisoned our halls long enough, don't you brother?!" 

Urzd grinned.

"Aye, brother, I do."

**:) Please review **


	38. Attacked

**HI GUYS! I HAVE A WEEK OF NO EXAMS YAY! So yeah I will try to update a bit more during that time :D soooooo whoop whoop...GUESS WHAT?! THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS ON THIS STORY HAS BEATEN MY FIRST FIC ARGGGGHHHH XD *feels loved* I did have an idea for another story but I'm gonna save it and wait until I've finished with all my other fics...otherwise my brain might go into overload!**

_**Chapter 37 – Attacked**_

Thorin sighed as Thranduil went into a long spiel about something to do with how he got his Elk. Anne smirked from across the table, their bonding session over the past week had been going pretty well...Thorin hadn't killed Thranduil yet. The brunette lay a hand on her stomach as she felt the baby wriggle, her attention drawn away from the two kings. She smirked when she heard Thorin's snoring rumbling gently through the wood of the table, Thranduil hadn't noticed and was rapidly gesturing an obviously dramatic story. The girl patted her bump and whispered.

"I wonder what daddy is up to?"

…

Daisy looked around as the large workforce of dwarves moved around massive piles of gold. Her blonde hair was tied back and she was wearing some of Kili's clothes, rather than a dress which would just get in the way. She walked about the emptying treasury and spotted her husband and brother-in-law through the crowd. They waved and she shouted to them.

"HOW LONG WE GOT LEFT TODAY?!"

Kili shrugged, he knew that she was wanting to get back to the twins. They were being babysat by their Nana Dis. Daisy chuckled and continued to walk through the ever large mountains of jewels. Some dwarves brushed past her, mumbling their 'Pardon us your majesty' as they carried a large gold casket towards the door.

"It's alright..."

Fili left his brother to talk to two younger dwarves, who were struggling with the concept of why they were moving the gold. He sighed as he thought of Anne.

"Wonder what she's up to? Oh and how the baby is? She'll be due anytime soon..."

He smiled as he walked round a large pile of gold. He looked up and saw Irzd and Urzd talking to one another. The blonde prince approached them.

"Am I interrupting something gentlemen?"

The balding dwarf looked round and his face hardned.

"No your Majesty!"

He sneered the last word, but Fili let it wash over him. He knew that some of the dwarves weren't fond of him, or his brother, for their choice of wives, but hey...he didn't care...he loved Anne with all his heart and no one could change that. The prince folded his arms and shrugged.

"Well then I'll leave you be to your scheming!"

Urzd snorted and he heard him mutter something lowly in Khuzd Dhul...something about Kili and himself being traitors...the dwarf tensed and fought the urge to turn and punch the council member. His nails dug into his palm and he stalked off. Irzd turned to his brother and grinned darkly.

"Well today we'll be able to rid ourselves of one of them..."

His brother chuckled and rubbed his hands menacingly.

"Oh be careful with that...don't want to break anything."

"Yes Lady Daisy."

The young dwarves smiled warmly at her and she beamed, causing the young male to blush. He held the heavy shield and carried off, his ears still pink. Fili chuckled, and felt his mood lighten, at how Daisy had taken control of everything and yet remained as bubbly as ever. He walked towards her slowly. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the shadows...a figure. The dwarf stopped short and allowed the image to focus...a hooded figure, lurking in the gloom of the treasury, bow drawn and aimed at...no...the dwarf's eyes widened as he glanced back and forth. He felt a tug in his chest and he watched the arrow being released. He ran.

"DAISY GET OUT THE WAY!"

He sprinted to her and shoved her to the ground, and cried out when he felt a shot of pain in his chest. All air left him and he struggled for breath. Daisy pushed herself up a little and rubbed her head...she'd collided with the floor. She saw someone run into the darkness and then she turned...and screamed.

"FILI!?"

He was lying, a dark arrow pierced above his the right side of his chest, gasping for air. Dwarves stood, too shocked to do anything, as the girl crawled to the prince. She put her hands on him and felt his blood trickle onto her hands.

"NO NO NO NO FILI! FEE STAY WITH ME! FILI!"

Kili careered round the corner and stopped short at the sight. The he was on his knees and holding his brother, tears streaming down his face. Daisy shouted to a dwarf.

"GET A HEALER! AND LADY DIS! GET SOMEONE!"

Tears rolled from her eyes and she clasped her bloodied hands to her mouth. Fili was so pale and his breaths were becoming shorter, more desperate. The girl hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Don't...don't you dare die on me...Anne needs you...you have to hang on Fee..."

Kili lay his head on Fili's chest, as it shook with tiring breaths, and raggedly sobbed. The blonde dwarf managed to croak.

"Anne..."

The his eyes rolled back and the lids closed...Daisy screamed his name and then the healers flooded in.

…

Anne looked over to Thorin and smiled. Two weeks had passed and now they were approaching the gates of the mountain and the king looked much better than he ever had. Thorin took her hand gently and squeezed it. They entered the mountain to find the market quiet and the streets almost silent.

"Funny...where is everyone?"

"I don't know Anne..."

They walked and were mutely greeted by guards. When Thorin asked what was wrong, they remained silent and just led the pair to the throne room. Anne winced a little as she felt a twinge of pain, but ignored it as the doors to the throne room opened. Dis was sitting on Thorin's throne, her head down and hair matted. Kili was pacing, looking as if he hadn't slept in days...Daisy and Fili were missing. Anne smiled warmly to them, but then frowned when she saw Kili's face.

"Aren't we getting a hello?"

Thorin went up to his sister...she collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

"Dis?! Kili what happened?"

Kili swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored his uncle. He turned to Anne and tears filled her eyes.

"There was an incident...whilst we were clearing the treasury..."

"Oh god...is everyone ok? What happened?"

The prince looked down, trying to find the right words.

"There...there was an attack and...Fili...he..."

Anne took a step back and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"No!"

Another twinge of pain. Kili went to her and took her hands.

"He was shot by an arrow...Oin said it was lucky not to puncture his right lung...he's alive and Daisy is with him but..."

Anne was now crying...her Fili had been hurt...and she was in pain. She squeezed Kili's hands.

"B..but?"

Dis looked to her, tears rolling down her face...Thorin smoothed his sister's hair.

"Dear...h..he's in a coma...he's not woken for four days now...an..and Oin doesn't know if...if he ever will..."

Anne stared blankly. No...this couldn't be happening...Fili...

"ARGH!"

She cried out and bent over. Kili immediately put a hand on her back.

"Anne?"

The girl let out a breath and squeezed Kili's hand...hard. She felt something gush down her leg and Thorin's eyes widened. Her waters had just broke.

"Kili get her to Oin now. Dis go with them...I'll get Dwalin and the others!"

…

Daisy sat, her hand in Fili's. He was so cold, and lifeless, though his breathing was pained and heavy. She had a large bruise going down her cheek and a black eye was forming, underneath the tears that rolled down her face.

"Fili you have to wake up...Anne will be back soon...please?"

More heavy breaths. Suddenly Daisy heard bustling and shouts in the wards. Kili was running in towards Oin, who was by the far end of the ward.

"ANNE?!"

The blonde gawked at her friend, who was slowly being led in by Dis, the other girl groaned it pain and Daisy's eyes widened.

"The baby?"

Anne looked up and saw her friend, then she saw him...unmoving...and yet still perfect. She whimpered and tried to go to him.

"Fili..."

Oin ran to her, chased by Kili, and helped her to a bed.

"Daisy stay with him...this baby wants to come into the world..."

Suddenly the healer cut off the bed and Daisy stared blankly. She then glanced back to Fili and sat down.

Anne groaned as another contraction washed over her. Kili was by her shoulders, sitting behind her for support. Her mind raced, telling her that it should be Fili...she whimpered his name again. Oin looked at her hard.

"Don't think about him!...Think about your baby...it wants out...Dis help me!"

The princess rushed round and patted Anne's leg. Tear tracks still stained her face, but she did her best to smile.

"Fili...Thorin's back...and so is Anne."

She screamed as she tried hard not to push. Kili hugged her shoulders and Oin smiled and looked at her.

"You're nearly there...just hold on a bit longer."

"Also Fee...you're baby is on the way...you're going to be a daddy soon...please...don't you want to see your baby?"

Anne breathed heavily and prepared herself. Oin looked up and Dis took her free hand.

"Push now Anne...just one more push and it'll be over."

The girl pushed and screamed at the splitting pain.

"Fili...you'r-"

A baby cry filled the hall. The unconscious dwarf inhaled and his eyes fluttered open.

**Please Review**


	39. Baby of Mine

**Morning all! I'm so glad that reviews, for that last chapter, were so positive! I am sorry for hurting Fili, but it had to be done...he such a gentleman for saving Daisy! Anyway be prepared because Irzd and Urzd aren't finished yet...they are still waiting!**

_**Chapter 38 – Baby of Mine**_

Fili inhaled raggedly and allowed his eyes to flutter open. Was the cry just a dream, or was there a baby...his baby...somewhere nearby? He had heard Daisy's voice talking to him, but he had been to weak to bring his body to wake. The blonde dwarf opened his mouth and a croaky sound, from his dry throat, emerged. He felt someone squeeze his hand.

"Daisy said you had woken up..."

Her voice. He lolled his head to his left and there she was, by his bedside. Anne was leaning her elbows on the mattress and stretched her other hand to stroke Fili's cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Anne...my beautiful Anne..."

He smiled crookedly and Anne returned it, tears of joy glistening in her eyes. Fili breathed deeply and laced his fingers with hers. Anne lent forward and grazed his lips gently with hers. Fili returned the soft gesture. The brunette pulled back after a moment and tilted her head.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Fili gasped, a small jolt of pain went through him, and gaped at her. Anne stretched over to the crib next to her and carefully lifted the sleeping bundle of white cloth. She kissed the baby's head and then lent over again to show Fili, who'd craned his neck weakly to see. She was perfect, a tuft of blonde curls, her eyes screwed shut as she slept, a small bundle of perfectness...the dwarf choked on a sob of joy. He lifted his arm and stroked the baby's face. The little dwarfling stirred and her eyes opened sleepily. Two beautiful chocolate eyes stared back into Fili's, her mother's eyes, and the baby started to burble at the sight of Fili's smile. Anne kissed Fili's cheek and helped him, one-handedly, to sit up gently before passing the precious bundle into his arms. The dwarf cradled her gently and smiled, his voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Hello little one..."

She wriggled her hand free of the sheets and took his finger in it. Pulling it to her mouth she warbled on as she tried to chew on Fili's forefinger. The dwarf chuckled and leaned his forehead against her tiny one, rubbing their noses together. The baby released his finger and pushed her hands onto his face, feeling his matted hair and unkempt beard. Fili chuckled and then turned to Anne.

"What's her name?"

"Well I thought we should go for the name we discussed at the very beginning...so everyone's been calling her Idona..."

"Idona."

Idona gurgled and wriggled in Fili's arms. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"You like that don't you?...My little Idona."

Anne smiled and sat back in her seat, watching her husband and her daughter. Suddenly the rest of their family burst into the wards. Dis practically ran to Fili when she saw him awake and flung her arms around him. Fili barked.

"Watch her mum!"

Dis pulled back, tears rolling down her face, and chuckled.

"Sorry Fee..."

The dwarrowdam stroked the baby's locks and then went round to hug Anne. Thorin nodded at Fili and then held his arms out. Fili opened his free arm and his uncle hugged him gently.

"I'm glad that you are safe Fili."

"Thank you. And I'm glad that you're back."

Thorin chuckled and then scooped his grandniece from Fili and cooed her gently. Kili smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Fili, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Fili chuckled and nuzzled his own face into Kili's hair. He rubbed his back as his little brother clung to him. Fili smiled gently to Daisy, who had both twins on either hip. The blonde nodded and smiled back.

"Good to see you awake Fee!" 

"Good to be awake...do we know anymore about what happened?"

Anne slapped his shoulder lightly.

"No. No thinking about what happened...you still need to finish healing."

"Even so, do we know who did it?"

Thorin looked up from Idona and shook his head, his face turned grim.

"No we don't, but there will be a reward for whoever does find out...no one hurts this family, or tries to kill my nephew, and gets away with it."

His voice was a mere growl. Fili was about to say how the arrow was aimed at Daisy, but he caught her eye and she shook her head. The blonde dwarf nodded and then looked at his uncle, his eyes with a slight twinkle.

"Can I get my daughter back?"

He took Idona back into his arms and smiled at her. Everyone settled around the bed and Daisy gently place Nyli and Tyli at the end of the sheets. The one year old twins studied the bundle in Fili's arms and then began to chatter amongst themselves, rolling onto their backs and laughing. Then the adults set about talking of pointless things.

…

Irzd punched the wall and growled as his knuckle protested in pain. His brother let out a throaty chuckle and sipped his ale. The balding dwarf whipped round and glared at his sibling.

"It's not funny Urzd! We were slow close, but then our archer had to be spotted by that perfect blonde prince! We could've killed her and then the crumbling of the poisoned House of Durin would've begun!"

Urzd shook his head and sipped his ale, allowing the burning liquid to rush along his throat. He felt some droplets trickle into his beard and he belched loudly. His brother rolled his eyes and growled.

"Focus brother! What are we going to do?!"

Urzd pondered and thought of the royal family. Then he got an idea...it was risky...dangerous...if they were caught imminent death faced them...but if they succeeded then they would get an ally...and crush the Durin House and rid it of the blemishes on it's name. Irzd turned back to punching the wall...Urzd coughed to get his attention.

"If you're quite finished wasting your energy beating solid stone then maybe you might want to hear my idea."

His brother turned and sat down quickly, his eyes intrigued and face eager.

"What is it? What do we need to to?!"

Urzd sipped his ale again.

"Find their weak spot...and..."

He swug the drink again. Irzd growled impatiently.

"And?!"

"And do damage brother...lots and lots of serious damage."

**Please Review x**


	40. The Rider

**BOOM! HELLO AGAIN DOUBLEY CHAPTER UPDATES! WHOOP WHOOP! Please review fave and follow! PLEASE PWETTY PLEASE! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to all who are involved in my 40 favourites, 61 followers and 123 reviews!...Also my friend also says THANK YOU for all being so awesome with this story and your views of it! **

_**Chapter 39 – The Rider**_

"Anne do you realise that we've now lived in Erebor for 14 years?"

The brunette looked up from where she was clearing toys from her living room floor to look at her friend. Daisy was sat bouncing her three year old on her lap as he chewed the living daylights of of a wooden pony. A few years earlier Tyli and Nyli, who still remained as identical as ever, had become big brothers to Darin, who was a little strawberry blonde with bright crystal eyes, and Daisy and Kili had gained another son. Anne and Fili had also had a son, Frerin II, unlike his sister, who was now 13, the nine year old had big blue eyes and dark brown hair. Anne chuckled.

"Wow...really 14 years?"

"Well yeah, I was pregnant with Tyli and Nyli when we first moved and had them within our first year...and now they're 14..."

Anne nodded.

"You're right...wow...it doesn't feel like 14 years..."

"No it doesn't!"

Darin threw the chewed pony on the floor and turned to look at his mother.

"Were Papa?"

Daisy smoothed his hair and kissed his nose, causing him to giggle.

"He's out with Ty and Ny, also he's with Uncle Fee and Frer and Idie."

"Oh...why he out Mama?"

"Because he's helping them train...remember?"

The dwarfling nodded and then wriggled off her knee. He toddled round the living room, dragging his blue blankie- that had once belonged to Kili- behind him, and them down a corridor, the two women heard a door creak open. Anne chuckled.

"He's a curious one!"

"They're all curious, but I blame Ty and Ny for Darin's curiousity..."

Daisy got to her feet and brushed down her dress, before walking to find her youngest. He was curled up in Anne and Fili's room, sucking his thumb and hugging his blankie. Daisy bent down and opened her arms, Darin watched her with wide eyes before crawling into them. She stood up with him in her arms, just in time to hear the door slam and the sound of the rest in the house.

"AUNTIE ANNE!"

"MUM!"

Anne was jumped upon by her nephews, son and daughter. Fili bent over them and managed to kiss her quickly, and Kili wrapped an arm round Daisy's waist as she walked back into the room, planting a light kiss on his son's head. Darin beamed, all of his little white teeth, and held his arms out.

"PAPA!"

Kili chuckled and scooped his into his hold.

"Hello chum! How you been?"

He tossed the boy into the air and they both laughed. Kili caught him and ruffled his blonde locks.

"Good Papa!"

"Mhm and have you been good for Mummy and Auntie Anne?"

"Yesh!"

Daisy kissed Darin's head and he giggled and placed a slobbery one on her cheek.

"He's been a wee angel!"

Anne gasped for breath as all the children were still crushing her. Fili laughed.

"Come on kids, off!"

The twins bounced off her, along with Idona. Frerin remained on Anne's knee and she hugged him twins pulled out two wooden swords and waved them.

"Look! Look what Dad and Uncle Fee gave us!"

Idona pulled out one of her own, tucking some of her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear.

"I got one too!"

Anne smiled.

"WOW! Oh they're awesome! I like Tyli's especially!"

She pointed to the left hand twin and they both frowned, identical frowns. They turned to each other, then to their aunt.

"I'm Nyli not Tyli!"

"Yeah and I'm Tyli not Nyli!"

Anne blushed and ruffled their long scruffy locks.

"Sorry boys!"

Daisy frowned at them and cuffed their heads.

"OW!"

"Don't lie to your Aunt! How many times have I told you that?"

Kili chuckled and Darin blew a raspberry at his brothers.

"How did she know?"

"I don't know, but remember Mum is magic!"

"That's true I am!"

Idona laughed and the twins stuck their tongues out at her. She chuckled and then grabbed their arms.

"Come on come on! Let's go and play in my room!"

"And I'll make us some tea!"

The trio ran off, tailed by Frerin who jumped off the sofa. Anne walked through to the kitchen. Kili sat with Darin on his knees and Daisy perched on the arm of the seat, leaning her head against Kili's. Fili chuckled and looked after the kids.

"How can you tell the difference between those two? I mean they're identical in every way!"

Anne brought through the tea and Kili chuckled.

"Yeah Flower, even I can't tell the difference and they're my sons!"

Daisy tapped the side of her nose.

"It's a secret! As a mother you notice things!"

Anne laughed and sat next to her husband. Fili grinned and leaned over to kiss her, it was a long and slow kiss. Darin scrunched up his nose and slid off Kili's lap, toddling over to his Aunt and Uncle. He clambered up onto the sofa and in between them, pushing their faces apart.

"No Uncwl Fee...don eat Auntie Wan's face!"

They all laughed loudly and Darin pouted. A knock came from the door and Fili stood, wiping his eyes and chuckling.

"I'll get it."

He pulled open the door and faced an out-of-breath guard.

"Your Majesties, your presence is requested by King Thorin in the throne room."

Everyone was all of a sudden very serious.

"Did he say why?"

The guard nodded.

"A rider, clad in black, arrived."

…

They were into the throne room and by Thorin's side within a few minutes. The large doors creaked open and the clinking of armour could be heard as the rider approached. The room felt cold and no one spoke as footstep after footstep brought the stranger closer. Thorin's hands tensed as he gripped his throne, Dis' frowned deepened and Dwalin growled lowly. Ny and Ty stood defensively in front of their mother, who was holding a very quiet Darin. The three year old hid his face in Daisy's shoulder and the young woman found it hard to keep looking at the figure. Fili put a hand on his children and Anne tilted her head curiously as the rider came to a halt. His hood was drawn up and no one could see his face. His voice was snake-like, harsh, whispering and filled with malice.

"King Under the Mountain?"

"Aye, and who are you?"

"A sssservant of my humble Masster."

Thorin glared.

"And what do you want?"

"I have been ssent to ssssee if you will join usss...to ssee if you'll embrace the power of the ring of your kin...to sssee if..."

"Yes I understand...and I hope that you'll respect my answer of no."

"Perhapsss I can..."

"My answer is NO!"

The figure jerked back, obviously he didn't exspect it. He held up an armoured hand and pointed cruelly at the royals. Daisy felt herself pull Darin that little bit closer to her, and she also tugged Nyli and Tyli to her. Idona lowered her head into Fili's side and Frerin looked as if he would cry. Anne smoothed his hair as the rider spoke again.

"Be warned...an evil iss growing King Under the Mountain..."

His hand drifted over them.

"...and even you cannot avoid it!"

**Please review and shizz xx**


	41. Gone

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows...PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO MORE! I 3 YOU ALL! 3 3 :) Yep...that's all I have to say...please read *grabs pillows, food, runs and hides***

_**Chapter 40 – Gone**_

It was late night, about two weeks after the rider had appeared. Thorin had taken his word for folly and told the others not to worry. So everyone was relaxed...calm...and quiet.

"Come on Idie Mum's set up a bed for you and Frer in our room!"

Nyli and Tyli grabbed their cousin's arm and dragged her through to their cluttered room. Frerin lingered by his mother, clinging onto her skirts. He looked up at her and his Aunt as they spoke.

"So you're sure you're ok to take them for the night?"

"Anne calm down. It's not like they're going to burn down the mountain if they spend the night together...besides you, Kili and Fili are all needed at that meeting in Dale and I'm not, because I'm a bit hotheaded when it comes to politics..."

The young women laughed and Anne looked down when her son tugged on her dress.

"What is it darling?"

"Don't wanna stay..."

"Oh why?"

"Not got my dragon..."

Daisy laughed and pulled the wooden toy from behind her back. Frerin's face lit up from under his scruffy brown hair and he took the toy from his Aunt. Anne ruffled his hair.

"So can you stay now?"

"Mhm! Nighty night Mummy!"

He stood on his toes and kissed her cheek, then he ran off into the house after his siblings. Darin began to shout from his room as the noise from the twins' room grew. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Well duty calls...you have fun at this meeting!"

"Oh sure I totally will, a lot of old, cranky and tired men arguing with each other...yay!"

The friends hugged and then Anne walked off down the hallway and Daisy shut the door.

"Right you lot pipe down, another hour of playing and then it's bed!"

"AWWWW!"

It was actually easier than Daisy thought getting the kids into bed. She smiled as she looked at them all whispering under the covers. She gently closed the door and pulled out the ties holding her hair up. Her blonde locks fell loose and she stretched as she walked to check on Darin. Opening his door quietly she spotted him snuggled in his bed with his blankie scrunched up in his fist. The woman walked in silently and sat on the edge of his bed. She stroked his cheek and watched him as he slept. After around ten minutes of watching him dream peacefully, she bent over, kissed his reddy-blonde curls and then tiptoed out the room. She closed the door with a click and sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?"

Suddenly a draft floated through the corridor and Daisy frowned. She walked back to the front of the house and her brow creased as she saw that the front door was swung wide open.

"I closed you...didn't I?"

She walked to the front door and poked her head out into the blackened hallway. The royal quarters of the mountain were silent, no sound came and there was little light. The blonde woman shrugged and went back into her house, closing the door for sure this time. She stared at the wood for a moment before taking a step back. Strong arms grabbed her and a hand clamped round her neck, cutting off the air before she could scream. Her eyes darted around and she met a pair of cold grey eyes, the rest of the face was hidden underneath a cover. The woman struggled and a choked scream came out.

"...help...!"

She looked around and saw another dark figure moving further into her house. She smashed her foot down on her attackers leg and he released her. Daisy ran and shouted, the voices of the kids could be heard from the closed doors of their rooms. Daisy threw a chair in the way of her oncoming attacker and she heard something smash as he tripped and cursed loudly. The other figure had vanished and she screeched to a halt in the corridor, trying to deduce which room he'd entered. Her heart was panicking and she turned round, only to be slammed into the stone wall. Her head smacked heavily against it and she shook herself dizzily.A cruel voice snarled in her ear and another hand tugged on her hair.

"No one is here to help you now!"

The bicep across her chest crushed onto her arm and she tried to writhe from the vice like grip, but it was to no avail. Suddenly the hold on her neck vanished and she opened her mouth to gulp for air. It was only to be cut off by the hand smothering a piece of soaked cloth over her mouth and nose. She tried not to breathe in the smell, but it overpowered her nostrils. Everything went hazy and she fought to stay awake. Darin's cries could be heard, the others were screaming and then everything went black.

…

Fili smiled as they finally had left Dale and the silhouette of the mountain could be seen in the night. Anne laced her fingers with his and looked to Kili who strolled next to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Well we managed to finish without major arguments...amazing!"

"Hahaha..I know! I'm impressed that Bard or Thorin didn't hurt anyone!"

Fili nodded and Anne leaned her head on his arm. They entered the quiet mountain, passing few guard patrols and dawdled their way to the royal quarters. Kili looked to Anne and his brother.

"So you wanting to pick up the kids now? Or are you waiting till the morning?"

"Hmmmm how about an ale and then we'll decide about kids?"

Kili chuckled and punched Fili's arm lightly.

"Sounds good to me...only hope Daisy is still awake to get it!"

Anne laughed and shook her head. They rounded the corner to where Kili and Daisy lived and Kili went to open the door. He paused when he saw it was slightly ajar.

"What the?"

"Kee what is it?"

He pointed to the door. Fili stretched out his hand and pushed it the rest of the way. They all gasped at the sight. A candle had been thrown to the floor and still lay smoking, a few chairs lay broken on the floor, smashed glassed was everywhere, there was a crack in the wall and splatters of blood. Kili took a slow step into his home and shook his head.

"No...no...please Mahal no..."

Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Anne clapped her hands to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Quiet they may still be here."

The trio edged nervously through the ruins and saw that the twins bedroom door laying hanging off one of it's hinges. Kili ran in and saw the bed covers ripped and his children missing...also Anne and Fili gasped when their two were nowhere to be seen. Fili pulled his wife into his arms and she started to sob. The brunette dwarf stood and ran, tears flowing down his face, to his younger sons room. He pushed open the door and his heart sank. Daisy was knelt on the floor by the broken bed, clutching onto ripped shreds of Darin's blankie and was sobbing- their three year old son was nowhere in sight. Blood caked a side of her face and hair, glass was bedded in her hand and arm and a bruise was forming on her neck in the shape of a hand. Kili managed to choke out.

"Daisy..." 

The broken woman looked up, still clutching the blanket shreds. She sobbed as she saw Kili and then threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck. Kili cried as he tried to stop her quaking shoulders. He heard Anne and Fili walk slowly to the door. They all managed to hear her as Daisy spoke.

"They took them...Someone took them!"

**(is in hiding from maddened fans please leave a message in the reviews section ta beans!)**


	42. In Enemy Hands

***pops head out of secret hiding place* Right no one wants to kill me...good good...I'm not sorry just saying...even though I know you're all upset with what I just did...the poor poor kids :( Anyway I'm glad to see that people are still liking the story and stuff...please pwetty please can you carry on reviewing, favouriting and follow...it's all that that makes me continue with my works... XD Also the next few chapter will flick back and forth between what is happening in Erebor to what is happening wherever the kids are :3...who knows where that will be...mwahahahahahahahahaha! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- it feels necessary to remind y'all that I dinnae own anything apart from my OC's and this storyline...ta all!**

_**Chapter 41 – In Enemy Hands**_

"What are we gonna do now?! It'll seem suspicious if we vanish at the same time these mongrels do!"

Urzd slapped his brother's head and glared down to where they dumped the children. The girl was holding her brother, who was shaking, and the identical brothers were glaring at the two dwarves. Irzd held the youngest child's arm in his crushing grip and the little one wriggled trying to free himself. Urzd growled and looked to his brother.

"We deliver them to our benefactor and then get back to the mountain, it'll only take us a few hours and we should be back by dawn."

"Grampa Thorin will find you!"

The dwarves turned to look at the girl. Irzd sneered.

"Your Granduncle will never find you...you halfbreeds!"

"OI DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

The grey-haired dwarf swung his hand round and it connected with Nyli's face. Idona cried out and Darin began to cry. Irzd raised his hand again to slap the younger sibling, but the other twin moved in front of his brother and received the blow.

"STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T!"

Idona held up her tied wrists, pleadingly. Irzd took a step forward, dragging the sobbing, terrified three year old with him, and stalked to the girl. She pulled Frerin closer to her, but the advancing dwarf was stopped by his brother.

"Enough!"

Irzd growled lowly and released the toddler's arm. The distraught boy ran to his elder brothers and flew himself into their chests. The two older dwarves turned away and began talking quietly in Khuzd Dhul. Idona and Frerin shuffled closer to their cousins. The girl frowned when she saw that a large bruise was already forming on Nyli's face and that Tyli had a dazed, concuss look about him.

"Are you ok?"

The pair grinned toothly, even though she could see the fear behind their eyes.

"Sure.."

"We got thick skulls..."

Darin sobbed and Ty smoothed his hair, rocking his baby brother on his lap.

"I..i..i..i.w.w.w...want...Ma...M..Mama..."

"Shhhh Dari...shhh...Mama will be here soon..."

A pair of dark, sad, blue eyes looked up at him tired and afraid. The boys bottom lip quivered and his little fists clenched as he shook his head rapidly.

"I ..wa...want her n..n...now!"

Tyli pulled the hysterical dwarfling closer to him and Nyli met his twin's eyes. Tears sprang into both sets of identical eyes and Nyli looked down. The last they saw their mother, she'd been lying face down, blood on her head, unmoving...lifeless...how could they tell Darin that their mother might be...might be... Idona put a hand on her cousin's arm and Ny looked up at her sadly. The blonde girl shuffled next to him and pulled him into a hug with Frerin.

"Get up, we keep moving!"

They all looked up at Urzd. None of the children moved. Tyli's golden, brown eyes hardened as he glared up at the balding, grey-haired dwarf. His twin growled and his face looked murderous, even with the bruise forming on his skin. Irzd marched forward and grabbed Idona by the hair, pulling her harshly to her feet. She screamed and tried to wriggle away, only to increase the tightening painful hold Irzd had on her. Darin began to cry again and Tyli shushed him quietly. Nyli, with his bound hands, lunged for the adult dwarf, but was held back by Urzd. Frerin panicked as his older sister screamed. The dwarfling ran at the older dwarf and charged him to the ground.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

He punched Irzd repeatedly, a blind rage and panic filled inside of him. Idona managed to get away and shouted to her little brother as Urzd let go of Ny to wrangle the dark-haired dwarfling. Frerin ran and hid behind his cousins as Irzd charged forward to grab him.

"I'LL KILL 'IM!"

Urzd moved in front of his brother and glared.

"IRZD! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A glaring match proceeded between the two brothers and then suddenly they were interrupted by a shrieking sound of a horse neighing. The sound of armoured footsteps marched towards them and the wind picked up as the cloaked rider came into view.

"You have the children asssss requesssted?"

Urzd grinned.

"Aye we do. And you have the money like we agreed?"

A hand raised a large bag which jangled richly. The greedy dwarves grinned. Ny and Ty glanced to each other and moved in front of their younger sibling as well as their cousins. Frerin was clutching to Idona and was hiding behind her back.

"Well I do believe that there's nothing to do, but to exchange on our agreement?"

"Sssssoo it would sssseem."

The rider threw the bag at the dwarves and Irzd caught it. He opened it as his brother shoved to get a view. They eyeballed the money hungrily. The black rider began to chuckle maliciously.

"Foolsss!"

The twins hid Darin's eyes and Idona screamed as several more black clad riders appeared, swords drawn and slew the two dwarves. Tyli covered Darin's eyes, and Nyli his ears so that he couldn't he the shrieks coming from the dismembered villains. Frerin pulled his older sibling into a tight hug and she hid her face in his shoulder and begun to quiver.

"You will come with usss!"

The riders shrieked and nine large black horses surrounded the dwarflings. The black beings climbed onto their mounts and the first looked down unseeingly.

"Move!"

Nyli scooped up Darin and Idona took Frerin's hand. They walked in a huddle between the horses, never saying a word for fear of the cold beings glares.

…

"SEND WORD OUT TO EVERYONE...ANYONE...NO ONE IS TO REST UNTIL THEY HAVE BEEN FOUND!"

Thorin tried not to look panicky in front of the guards, but as soon as he'd turned his back the glare crumbled and tears rolled down his face. The royal family was utterly broken...Dis and the company wept, Kili's joyous spark had vanished, Daisy and Fili looked grey and Anne had gone silent. The mountain was now a saddened place to be. Messengers were sent out to tell of the kidnapping and of a reward to whoever could return the children. Days passed...and minutes seemed like an age.

The ranger stopped short when he saw the mass of flies buzzing around the massacred bodies. He stooped to look at the ligaments and limbs, blood no longer flowing from them, but stained into the ground like ink. Cold, glassy, lifeless eyes were staring wildly from the dismembered heads...frozen with panic like ice. He moved round the disaster and studied the tracks silently...calculating...solving.

"Nine...nine pairs of boots stood round here...around a small group...children..."

He followed the tracks path which led up towards a cruel looking mountain. A shriek came on the wind and the ranger pursued the path.

**Please review xx**


	43. Death is Immanent,but always Untouchable

**Hi again! Long time no see!...well technically it's been 6 days, but still who cares? Glad that people are still liking the story and I was wondering...how do you think I should finish it?...I mean like what should happen? Anyway I shall let you read this chapter (PLEASE REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW MY LOVELY READERS)**

**DISCLAIMER- oOo LOOK IT'S A DISCLAIMER WOW HAVEN'T SEEN ONE OF THESE IN A WHILE...WOW! XD GUESS IT'S TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND THIS STORY LINE :D**

_**Chapter 42 - Death is Immanent, but always Untouchable**_

Frerin had lost track of how long they'd walked for...days...minutes...weeks...seconds...months... he didn't know. All he knew was the empty pit inside his stomach, the numbing cold gnawing him and the pain in his wrists. The only thing the little dwarf wanted was to curl up and sleep. He was exhausted... no he was beyond exhausted. The boy's stomach growled pitifully and the hollowness began to ache. The 8 year old looked round. Tyli's breathing was wheezy and the older boy was white as a sheet. The back of his head had dried blood and mud caked to it and it looked as if caused him agony. Nyli limped next to him, barely conscious of anything happening...his eye had swelled shut and a ghastly greeny-yellow bruise covered the left side of his face...he too had blood and mud on his head. His sister was pale and quiet, the ropes round her hands had cut through the skin and were rubbing against her wrists, absorbing the blood leaking from them.

"Ny..."

"Huh..hmm..oh...What is it Darin?"

"m hungry..."

The twin behind him to the 3 year old on his back. Darin had muck on his face and didn't look well, their mother would have had a fit if she'd seen them like this. Nyli felt a stab of pain in his gut at the thought of her...her lifeless body...his leg twitched painfully and he shook his head, ridding the tears from his eyes.

"There is nothing I can do bud...I don't have any food."

"But...my tummy hurts..."

Tyli looked down at their brother and squeezed his hand.

"We know...our tummies hurt too..."

They cast a wary look to the silent riders. The silent villains never moved, nor spoke for the entire time they'd been walking. It was unnerving, but then again none of the children wanted to hear the hissing voices.

"When can we go home?"

"I don't know Darin..."

"I miss Mama...and Papa...and Auntie Anne...and Uncle Fee...and Nana Dis...and Grampa Thorin...and..."

"Quietttt!"

Darin flinched and tears filled his eyes, but he'd learned that no one would care if he cried so, he buried his head in his brothers' sides. Ny and Ty sent matching glares and they carried on walking in silence.

…

"What news?"

"We have found the bodies of Urzd and Irzd not far from the borders of Mirkwood...it is now easy to say that it was they who took the children...but they are nowhere to be found...someone else has them..."

"Uncle let me and Kili go out and find them...please!"

"No Fili, you are both needed here...for your wives."

"They'd sleep easier knowing that more was being done!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"UNCLE IT'S BEEN WEEKS!"

"You do not think that I don't know that?! We have all barely slept! But Fili I cannot lose you and Kili...neither can Anne or Daisy...right now they need you."

…

It was late at night and the riders had stopped for the night. The children were amazed that they actually stopped. Nyli managed to rock Darin to sleep and he, and Ty, leaned heavily against a tree. Tyli looked at his twin...sweat trickled down his brother's forehead.

"Nyli are you ok?"

"Yeah..it's just..."

"Just?"

"It's his ankle..."

Idona and Frerin shuffled closed and she pointed to the dwarfling's swollen foot. After being thrown to the ground by their kidnappers, he'd landed on it funny and now it was snapped and looked horrid. Tyli's eyes widened.

"Ny? Why didn't you..."

"Didn't..want to..."

"But you can't keep walking!..."

Nyli moaned and Tyli hugged his twin tightly. Leaning his forehead against Ny's Tyli felt tears spring into his eyes...what would Dad do?...what would Dad do?...Dad wouldn't cry...Dad would get them out of there...Dad would do something...Idona looked at the riders, they all stood in a line, their backs to the children...it would've been easy to run into the trees, but they couldn't survive long and they'd be found within the hour...

The ranger crouched in the tree and looked down at the camp. It had taken him a while to catch up with the riders, but he'd finally done it. He heard them talking in their own language and his grey eyes moved round the camp...there were the children, huddled for warmth, barely alive. The man struck the flint in his hand and lit the torch, then he jumped into the camp with a yell.

"What the?"

"MAHAL!"

Tyli pulled his brothers closer to him and Idona and Frerin ducked closer as the stranger appeared outta nowhere. The man held a sword and torch...he swung them wildly at the riders, who screamed and shrieked at the flames which licked at their long black robes. Their horses bolted and they shrieked again, giving chase after the frightened beasts. The man yelled something in elvish after them, lowering his torch slightly. Darin had jumped awake and was clinging to Idona like his life depended on her. Tyli glared and pulled Nyli closer to him, his twin moaned in pain and shivered feverishly. The stranger dropped the flaming torch and sheathed his sword, before running over to the terrified children. He stooped low and looked at them gently.

"You are the princes and princess under the mountain?" 

"Who wants to know?"

"A friend of Gandalf the Grey. My name is Estel and I'm a ranger from the North."

"You know Gandalf?"

"Yes, now please we don't have much time...I'm here to take you home."

Darin launched himself at the man and hugged him tightly.

"Thankie!"

Tyli loosened his hold on his twin and Estel frowned. The boy looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please...he's broken his ankle and..."

Estel scooped up the boy and held him delicately in his arms.

"Quickly, we have to move somewhere with more cover..."

They followed him into the cover of the trees and he lead them to a cave. A small camp was already set up and Estel gently lay the injured dwarfling down. Tyli stroked his brother's hair and Darin curled up next to Nyli as Estel bustled about him, binding his ankle. Idona hugged Frerin tightly and they lay by the fire and fell asleep quickly. Darin too, eventually, fell asleep beside his brothers. Estel sat back and puffed his pipe, it was now an hour after he'd finished on Nyli's ankle. Tyli looked at his sleeping brother.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome Master Dwarf."

Another hour later and the dwarfling woke up.

"Tyli?! Idona?! Frer?! Dari?!"

"Shhh shh Ny we're here...we're safe..."

Tyli hugged his twin.

"Where...where are we?"

"We're in a cave with a man...he saved us Ny...he's taking us home..."

**Please review xx**


	44. Home Again and Safe and Sound

_**HELLO! Glad that everyone liked the appearance of our favourite ranger and future all-time King of Gondor! I'm about to give you some warning though that I'm nearly finished with this story...I have already got the last chapter typed up and everything...I think we've only got **_

_**a few more chapters...then the Epilogue...and then I have something to add after that, but then that's it...finished..over...boom... :'( ah well we've had fun haven't we?...it's been good...yeah...please read review favourite and follow**_

_**DISCLAIMER- :)**_

___**Chapter 43 – Home Again and Safe and Sound**_

_It turned out that they weren't that far from the mountain...well around a week of walking. Estel managed to lead them safely through the plains and soon the mountain came back into view...To say that they were relieved to see the sight of their beloved home, was an understatement. Frerin started running ahead, closely followed by the twins and Idona trailed behind with Estel and Darin, who was snugly tucked up on the ranger's back. Tyli called out when a dark bird flew overhead._

_"It's Roac!"_

_The raven cawed and then flew off back to the mountain. Estel smiled down at the dwarflings._

_"He'll be off to tell your parents that you'll be home soon."_

_Frerin cheered loudly and the three boys sped off down the hill._

_"What will you do?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Where will you go after this Estel?"  
_

_"I don't know yet Idona...I go wherever the wind takes me...Now why don't you go and run ahead with the boys?"_

_"Ok..."_

_…_

_"CAW CAW!"_

_Roac flew threw the window and landed on Thorin's arm. The king jumped awake and sat up on his throne. The bird bowed his head._

_"Your majesty I have news."_

_"Yes...yes what is it?"_

_"I have spotted the children...they will be back to the mountain by afternoon."_

_Thorin jumped up, the raven in his hand, and punched the air with a cry._

_"MAHAL YES!"_

_He looked to Roac, who seemed somewhat bewildered by Thorin's reaction._

_"I could kiss you you bloody bird!"_

_He let go of the poor raven and ran to the common room. He burst through the doors to find Daisy absorbed in a book, Kili and Fili smoking their pipes and Anne and Dis completely mesmerized by the fire. _

_"THEY ARE COMING HOME!"_

_…_

_"PAPA!"_

_Darin stretched out his arms, from behind Estel's neck, and reached out for Kili who was charging down out of the mountain, closely followed by the rest of the royal family. The ranger chuckled and placed the toddler on the ground. The wee lad ran towards his daddy and Kili scooped him into his arms and held him tightly. Nyli and Tyli bolted to their father and wrapped their arms round him, tears rolling down their faces._

_"DAD!"_

_"FRERIN! IDONA!"_

_"MUMMY!"  
_

_"MUM!"_

_Anne and Fili rushed to their children and hugged them tightly. Anne bent down and kissed her son's face repeatedly, cupping his cheeks and smoothing her daughter's hair, sobbing happily. Fili knelt down and allowed his children to bury their faces in his necks, feeling their tears on the skin. He was to choked to say anything. Daisy followed close behind and Darin squealed and practically jumped out of Kili's arms into Daisy's._

_"Oh my baby!"_

_She held him close to her and then bent down, tears flooding her face, to hug her older sons. The twins looked at their mother for a moment, before stuffing all their maturity and becoming her babies again...they ran into her arms and hugged her tightly._

_"My brave boys...we missed you so much. Oh look at you...you'll need a good bath and scrubbing up..."_

_Thorin, too, was crying and wrapped an arm round his sister. The rest of the company could be seen running out of the mountain as the mountain king addressed the ranger._

_"How? How can we ever thank you?"_

_Estel smiled warmly._

_"There is no need to, I am glad to have been of service."_

_Thorin held out his hand and the man took it. They shook firmly and then the rest of the company reached the group._

_"UNCLE DWALIN!"_

_The kids launched at the bald dwarf who didn't care that he was being seen crying. Bofur squeezed Darin's cheek and the toddler squealed happily. Each dwarf received and gave out their fair share of hugs. Estel hugged the children, who thanked him again, and then before they knew it he was gone...like a whisp of smoke._

_"Anne was it just me or did he seem familiar?"_

_"No I thought the same thing...it was funny because I felt as if I'd seen him before."_

_Daisy and Anne linked arms and watched as their kids walked ahead with the rest of their family. The two woman cast a glance back to where they'd last seen the ranger._

_"Maybe he was from our old world...you know the one where we grew up..."_

_"Maybe...I don't remember much about that place..."_

_"Neither do I...it just feels like a dream...like the families we had there..."_

_Daisy chuckled and bumped her friends shoulder._

_"Our family is here...just where we belong."_

_Kili and Fili walked back to them and each of them wrapped an arm round their wife._

_"C'mon let's go home."_

_…_

_Estel smiled as he watched the dwarflings enter the mountain and vanish out of sight. He pulled up his hood over his dark hair and turned his back on Erebor._

_"Goodbye children, until out next meeting."_

_The ranger walked back through Dale, unnoticed and unseen, and back into the wild. A breeze floated by him and he grinned._

_"I wonder where the wind will now take me...let's go on an adventure."_

_The he ran off and vanished from view._

_**Well I know that wasn't a long chapter, but I felt it didn't need to be...well not long now...I'm thinking one more chapter...who knows I might finish this today...please review and stuff...TTFN**_


	45. Our Story

_**Well I have now decided that this is the last chapter of the story before the Epilogue...*sighs* I really don't know what else to say apart from the fact that I will miss writing the characters of Daisy and Anne...and their story... God I might cry...ok ok I think we'll be safe for now...but by the Epilogue I will be gone...boom...floods of tears...so be prepared for me breaking down...please...for the last time...review...favourite and follow...nope nope I can feel tears now...I LOVE YOU GUYS! :'(**_

_**DISCLAIMER-I LOVE PJ AND TOLKIEN FOR GIVING ME WRITING MATERIAL TO WORK WITH! DX **_

___**Chapter 44 – Our Story**_

_Daisy sat at a desk scribbling rapidly onto a piece of paper...it had been twenty one years since the kidnapping and the kids had done really well at settling in again. All of them were now young adults by human standards...Thorin had rebuilt his council and only had members of the company on it. The woman sat back and took a swig of chamomile, then she bent over the page and started to write again. Nori went over to his adopted daughter._

_"What are you doing Petal?"_

_"Writing."_

_"I can see that...but what?"_

_"That's for me to know and you to find out."_

_The thief laughed and kissed her cheek. Anne burst into the room, her arms filled with papers._

_"Got them! Oh hi Nori..."_

_Nori chuckled._

_"Need a hand Anne?"_

_"No no...I'll manage."_

_She dumped them on a chair and went to get herself a drink. The brunette came through sipping a glass of water._

_"Oh Nori...Ny and Ty want to see you for lockpicking tips!"_

_"Well duty calls...see you later Pet."_

_He ruffled Daisy's hair and went to the door. The blonde didn't look up._

_"Please don't teach them anything of use...the last trick you taught them saw Dwalin's beard go blue for a month!"_

_"Oh I promise I will!"_

_Anne laughed and then pulled a chair next to Daisy's._

_"How is it coming?"_

_"Well I'm nearly done my side of everything..."_

_"I have all my stuff here...where's Darin?"_

_"Oh he's probably at the library...caught up in one of his books again...you know how he loves his adventure books."_

_"Mhm you realize that he'll be out of this mountain by the time he turns of age."_

_Daisy laughed and took another sip of tea._

_"I know...but hopefully he'll come home often enough to visit his old mother."_

_"You're not old Days."_

_"Hahaha...I feel it I'm 119...that's old enough."_

_"So am I yet I feel young as ever."_

_Daisy laughed and then broke off coughing. Anne frowned a little and patted her friend's back. Daisy did seem greyer, her eyes looked tired and weary, compared to Anne who still had a young, vibrant look about her..._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine...just a tickly throat...Now let's get this finished!"_

_..._

_Darin walked into the common room to find his Granduncle snoozing and Frerin in a corner drawing. He smiled and scratched his blonde stubble, before going and sitting next to the white-haired dwarf. Thorin jumped awake._

_"Oh hello there Darin."_

_"Hi Uncle Thorin."_

_"Hi Frer."_

_"Hey Darin."_

_The young dwarf opened his book and began to read. Thorin chuckled and then leant back on the sofa and fell asleep again. The door creaked open again and this time it was Idona accompanied by a greying Dis. The dwarrowdam chuckled at the sight of her brother._

_"Bless him...Hello dears."_

_"Hi Nana."_

_"Hi Gran"_

_Darin kissed her cheek and smiled warmly at his cousin, Frerin waved and grinned at his older sibling. Suddenly Kili came into the room, twisting the ears of Nyli and Tyli._

_"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Dad dad...c'mon that hurts!"_

_"Yeah ow ow we weren't actually ow ow Dad we weren't going to shave Dwalin's hair! Ow ow!"_

_Kili skelped them round the back of the head and the twins grinned deviously. Thorin was once again snoring quietly._

_"Aye and you expect me to believe that?"_

_"He's right Ty we're getting sloppy with our pranks!"_

_"Very true Ny we need to perfect our techniques!"_

_"So true!"_

_The pair laughed before joining their relatives round the fire. Tyli plonked down next to Darin and ruffled his little brother's hair. Darin growled and swatted his hand away._

_"Ty dinnae!"_

_"Aw but why?"_

_"Cause!"_

_"Why?"_

_Idona laughed and shook her head._

_"Are you sure you're 35 Ty?"_

_Nyli sat down a little way from her and winked._

_"Positive Idie!"_

_She blushed and looked down, Ny too averted his hazel gaze whilst his twin smirked. Frerin chuckled and continued to draw, just as Fili walked into the room. Thorin jumped awake again and Dis laughed._

_"Well be thankful that Dwalin isn't going to kill you...I managed to calm him down."_

_"Thanks Uncle Fili!"_

_"Cheers!"_

_Fili kissed the top of Dis' head and looked around._

_"So does anyone have any idea why Daisy and Anne have got us all together?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Nah."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"No way!"_

_The crown prince sighed. He looked to his son._

_"Great...Frerin when you get married be sure to find someone not as devious as your mother!"_

_"Sure thing Father."_

_Then Anne came into the room followed by her friend._

_"Hello everyone!"_

_Fili went up to her and kissed her gently. Daisy chuckled and waved her hand before sitting herself on the floor by the fire. Kili smiled gently to his wife and returned it warmly. Dis grinned and leaned forward._

_"So what is this secret thing you've called us for?"_

_Anne leaned her head on Fili's shoulder. Her friend pulled something from behind her back, it was a large, black leather bound book. Tyli and Nyli both leaned forward eagerly._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a book."_

_"Well obviously it's a book Dari!"_

_"Boys if you will be quiet then your Aunt and Mother will explain."_

_Thorin chuckled and scratched his white beard. The blonde woman tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat._

_"Well as you all know me and Anne originally came from another world..."_

_She looked to Anne. Her friend continued._

_"And we haven't been able to remember what it was like there...until recently."_

_"So we decided that we'd write down everything we remember from our world in this book...I know that Darin was wondering what a skyscraper was..."_

_The blonde boy beamed._

_"You mean you've remembered what it is?"_

_They nodded. Daisy patted the book._

_"Also in this book is all that happened on our journey...we have mine and Kili's side as well as what happened to the company."_

_Dis laughed lightly._

_"Girls that is genius..."_

_Anne nodded._

_"Thanks...we've also left some pages blank so that you lot...and I mean the young people can fill in what happens to them after we've gone."_

_"Yes because this book..."_

_Daisy patted the black leather._

_"Is our story."_

_**Please Review xx**_


	46. Epilogue-A Return Journey

_**Well here it is...The Epilogue...keep an eye out for the last actual chapter!**_

___**Epilogue – A Return Journey**_

_**3024 FA**_

_The dwarf walked through the gloomy library. He was on a mission...he knew what he sought. He sought consoling, privacy and memories...His family were mourning the loss of a family member...his Nana was finally sleeping...she was now resting beside his Granduncle and Mother. Darin felt the tears biting at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them flow. He wanted to hide and bury himself in a book, his only escape. He'd heard his Uncle and Aunt talk of leaving and sailing to the west. His brother's all had families of their own, but he, the youngest, was alone...just like his Father. _

_"Come on...come on...where are you?"_

_His eyes scanned the familiar shelves. He'd walked this path many times before, many times when he was younger. The dwarf had not been coming to the library as often as he used to...even less after...after his Mother died. Images of her pale and lifeless form filled his mind. Overwhelming emotion filled him and he leaned against a bookshelf and put his hand over his eyes, allowing the tears to flood and his shoulders to quake._

_"Come on Darin, crying won't bring anyone back...it..it won't make the hurt any easier...remember what Mum said!"_

_Her voice drifted in his mind, deep within his memory, like a silent breeze._

_"__Now remember whenever you're hurt, lost or alone my dear...crying will only drown the pain. You've got to make the return journey and find yourself a changed person; a better person..."_

_The blonde gritted his teeth and marched further on into the library. Then he spotted what he sought...tattered on the shelf. Dust collecting on it's pages...the black leather well-worn and ripped around the edges. He could see them now, the memories standing around him, all as he watched the book. A young, happy version of Daisy, a giggly, chipper Anne...and the company...all were there...he could hear the rushing fountains at Rivendell, the cackling of the Goblin King...the boring elf music...Azog's cries...even the old woman; Annie, who'd aided his Mother and Father...the story came alive in his mind._

_They couldn't see him...they weren't really there. He could hear their voices...he knew them so well...he'd read the book more than once._

_They were singing...just before they had been captured by the trolls..._

___"Feeling ma way through the darkness..."_

_"Guided by a beating heart..."_

Now he could see them being chased by orcs...

_"We're surrounded!"_

_"KILI! Shoot them!"_

He laughed as he saw his Aunt and Uncle's battlefield wedding...

_"Do you Fili take Anne to be your wife?" _

_"I do."_

_"And Anne...DIES YOU FILTHY CREATURES!"_

_"Do you take Fili to be your husband?" _

_"I do!" _

_"Gandalf?!"_

_"You may kiss the...TAKE THAT! AND THAT!"_

_"Gandalf!"_

_"You may kiss the...OUT OF MY WAY! OH FOR ALL THE VALAR JUST KISS!"_

_Darin smiled though, through his tears, chuckling weakly. He stretched out his hand and pulled the heavy book from the shelf; the images vanishing as he did so. Carrying it gently, he sat down and leaned against the shelf. A piece of loose paper fluttered...it was the drawing of his mother and aunt when they'd been younger. Darin stroked the paper and then laid it to the side as another page fell out. He chuckled as he reread his Nana's letter._

**__****WHAT DO YOU MEAN FILI GOT MARRIED?! WHO IS THE WOMAN AND KILI GOT ANOTHER PREGNANT! TELL THEM THEY'RE GOING TO BE SMACKED WHEN I SEE THEM!**

**__****I mean...Dear My Idiot of a Brother (who let's his nephews get married and woman pregnant)**

**__****I am glad to hear that everything was successful on your quest. Besides Kili falling off a cliff, your burglar going missing more than once, you and Fili getting injured, the spiders, orcs, goblins, I have to say I was highly amused by the trolls, oh and you're a large piece of warg dung for letting the gold sickness overcome you!**

**__****As for me I am well, not to much has happened in Ered Luin over the past year. More word from you though would've been appreciated. Also I still want to know why you insist on keeping the identity of your female companions secret? It's all very mysterious...**

**__****Our caravan will probably have departed by the time you get this letter and even though it will take a couple of months for me to reach you...DON'T THINK THAT I'LL FORGET WHO NEEDS TO BE SLAPPED...I've made a long list!**

**__****Now hello to my boys...you're dead when I see you.**

_He folded it and then opened the large book. There written on the first page was Daisy's scrawly handwriting._

___A Return Journey_

___The Story of Two Slightly Crazy Girls_

___by Daisy & Anne_

_Darin flipped the page and began to read the story again..._

___Introduction_

___Hi, my name is Daisy, ____**and I'm Anne, **____we're not from this world. ____**Yeah we're from a world where everything is more advanced...more boring! **____Thank you Anne for that...anyway we weren't meant for that world, we were meant to live here; in Middle-Earth...and this is our story of how we came home._

_…_

_**Well that is it...end of the story...**_


	47. Author's Note & Timeline

**Author's Note at the end of this Time Line.**

_**The Lives of Erebor's Royals**_

**Summer 2885 of the Third Age** – Anne and Daisy arrive in Ered Luin

**Winter 2895 of the Third Age** – Anne and Daisy return back to their world

**Spring 2941 of the Third Age** – Anne and Daisy return and join Thorin's Company

**Summer 2941 of the Third Age** – Anne and Fili fall in love

**Autumn 2941 of the Third Age** – Daisy and Kili fall in love

**Autumn/Winter 2941 of the Third Age **– Battle of Five Armies

- Anne and Fili marry on the battlefield

-Daisy and Kili marry

-Daisy finds out she's pregnant

**Spring 2942 of the Third Age** – Thorin becomes King Under the Mountain

Anne and Fili marry

Nyli and Tyli are born to Daisy and Kili

**Summer 2943 of the Third Age** – Fili attacked

Idona is born to Anne and Fili

**Winter 2948 of the Third Age** – Frerin II is born to Anne and Fili

**Autumn 2953 of the Third Age** – Darin is born to Daisy and Kili

**Summer/Autumn 2956 of the Third Age** – Black Rider comes to the mountain

- Children are kidnapped by Irzd and Urzd

Children are rescued by Estel

**Winter 2979 of the Third Age** – Thorin dies age 233 and is buried with Orcrist

**Summer 2980 of the Third Age** – Fili and Anne become King and Queen Under the Mountain

Frerin II becomes Crown Prince

**Spring 3013 of the Third Age** – Nyli and Tyli come of age (71)

**Spring 3014 of the Third Age** – Idona comes of age (71)

- Another Black Rider comes to the mountain looking for Bilbo

**Winter/Spring 3016/17 of the Third Age** – Nyli tells Idona that she is his One

**Autumn 3018 of the Third Age** – The Fellowship is created

Frodo becomes the Ringbearer

**Spring 3019 of the Third Age** – The Fellowship is broken

**Summer 3019 if the Third Age** – Nyli and Idona start courting

**Autumn 3019 of the Third Age**– Tyli start courting a dwarrowdam of the Blue Mountains (Maern)

**Winter 3019 of the Third Age** – Frerin II comes of age (71)

Tyli and Maern marry

End of the War of the Ring

**Spring 3020 of the Fourth Age** – Nyli and Idona marry

**Summer 3020 of the Fourth Age** – Daisy dies of illness (presumably lung cancer) at 155 and is buried by Thorin

**Autumn 3020 of the Fourth Age** – Frodo, Bilbo and the Three Keepers leave Middle Earth

**Winter 3020 of the Fourth Age**- Thorin IIII is born to Tyli and Maern

**Summer 3022 of the Fourth Age** – Daisy II is born to Nyli and Idona

**Winter 3022 of the Fourth Age** – Haelyi is born to Tyli and Maern

Fili steps down and Frerin II becomes King Under the Mountain

Frerin II marries childhood friend Nenil

**Summer/Autumn 3024 of the Fourth Age** – Darin comes of age (71)

Fror II is born to Frerin II and Nenil

Dis dies at 264 and is buried next to Thorin and Daisy

**Winter 3024 of the Fourth Age** – Darin leaves Erebor; marries into the Iron Hills royal family

Durin VIII and Nain IV are born to Nyli and Idona

Fundin II is born to Frerin II and Nenil

**Summer 3036 of the Fourth Age** – Kili dies at 173 and buried with Daisy next to Dis & Thorin

**Spring 3037 of the Fourth Age** – Darin is killed by orcs, his body is returned and buried

- Dis II is born to Tyli and Maern

**Summer 3037 of the Fourth Age** – Anne and Fili build a ship and sail to the Undying Lands

_It is known that Frerin II and his wife ruled to a good long age relieving the throne to their son Fror II. Also we know that Anne passed on 108 years after she journeyed across the sea at the age of 281. Fili died within a few months after his wife. Tyli became King of the Blue Mountains in the earlier years of the Fourth Ages, though there are no records of this event. His twin was his royal advisor and moved alongside his brother, along with his family. _

_It is rumoured that the twins along with their families travelled across the sea when they reached an old age, but we do not know if this is yet true. Frerin II, we know died within the walls of Erebor soon after he descended the throne. Of what happened after to their children is unknown and the fates of the Company are unclear...though many rumours still travel about how and when they died._

_Daisy and Anne were able to live out their years seeing the Rise of Erebor and the War of the Ring. They are both now living in the Halls of Mandos, along with all those who are dear to them. _

**The End.**

**Well here we are folks...that is it...the end...never thought we'd ever get here...hope you all enjoyed my little Epilogue...but this...this was the real end...please reread it just to absorb the fact that it's over and remember that days...months...tears...laughs and love all went into this and I did it with you all in mind...thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following...CARRY ON DOING SO FOR OTHERS! (oh and please read my story 'Can I Trust You?' ) I hope that I'll see some familiars reviewing that story! Again though...I will miss you all on this piece...thanks again...and Daisy and Anne thank you too! TTFN X**

**Akilah Swiftblade xx**


End file.
